Into Thin Air
by Shadpup
Summary: The team embarks on a frantic search for Emily and JJ when the two agents fail to show up for a recruitment seminar.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back! Everyone ready? I hope so. This story is what I call a stand alone, it does not pick up where my previous one left off. That one is still is in outline form. This one takes place roughly six months or so afterwards. Please don't hold me to that time frame. Things can change as I slowly connect my stories. Now for the regular new story spiel: I don't not own any of the Criminal Minds characters nor am I a shipper. There will be no relationships between any of the characters except for friendship and comraderie. Please don't ask for it, it won't ever happen. Now go read and enjoy._

* * *

"Come on, Emily. It will be fun."

Emily glanced up from the file she was attempting to read, to the blonde profiler perched on the corner of her desk. "I don't know, JJ. That's an awfully long drive."

A few minutes before Hotch had stopped by their desks to inform the two women that they had been selected to conduct a recruitment seminar at Caulfield College in the small college town of Iron Rivers not far from the Virginia/Kentucky border. JJ was excited. This would be her first as a full-fledged profiler. Emily was not. She had long ago lost count of how many she had attended over the years. Now they blended into one forgettable boring trip.

"That's why we'll take a couple of extra days. We can leave on Monday, take our time and arrive on Thursday in plenty of time to check in at the college. It will be like a mini vacation," she enthused.

"I already had a vacation," Emily pointed out, turning her attention back to the file in front of her.

"Really? When?" JJ scoffed, crossing her arms.

"When I was in Paris," she answered, not looking up.

"When you were in Paris," she echoed in disbelief. JJ took Emily by the shoulder and pushed her back in her chair. Emily tilted her head to look at JJ unimpressed. "Did you got to the Louvre?"

"No."

"The Eiffel Tower? Notre Dame Cathedral? The Arc de Triomphe?" She peppered her friend with famous landmarks.

"No, no and no."

JJ cocked an eyebrow at Emily's answer. "So you didn't go anywhere?"

"Nope." Emily shook her head, the corners of her mouth turned down in a small frown.

"So…" JJ drawled. "You hung out in your apartment the entire time?"

"Pretty much. Oh!" Emily held up a finger. "I did go to the store on occasion."

JJ smiled and rubbed her forehead. She then patted her friend on the shoulder. "I hate to tell you this, Em, but that's not a vacation. That's called hiding."

Emily scowled at her. JJ laughed which caused the scowl to deepen. She exhaled loudly. "You're not going to let up until I say yes, are you?"

JJ smiled. "Probably not. If I can outlast Henry's tantrums I can outlast yours."

Emily sighed again and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "Fine. I'll go," she said in defeat.

"Go where?" Penelope asked, popping up from nowhere, arms loaded with files.

"No where special," Emily said quickly and then mouthed 'don't' to the blonde profiler.

JJ ignored her. "Emily and I have to attend an seminar in Iron Rivers, Virginia and I got her to agree to take a few extra days and drive." Emily groaned.

Garcia unceremoniously dumped her files into Emily's lap who struggled to keep them from sliding in a mess to the floor. The tech analyst clapped her hands in delight. "A girl's night out road trip," she squealed.

"I wouldn't call it that," Emily hastily said. "It's just a seminar."

"You didn't give me much time." Garcia went on ignoring Emily. "I need to map out your route, vet all the motels and hotels for any creepy serial killer owners and compose a list of suitable eateries that won't give you food poisoning."

"Garcia," JJ said, "you don't have to do that."

"And," Garcia continued, "I need to create an itinerary that maximizes your sightseeing opportunities. I'll have all your time scheduled from the moment you get up to when you go to bed." She turned on her heels and hurried to her lair saying, "I got to get started right now."

"Penelope, you forgot your files" JJ called after her but the analyst was gone.

Emily glared at JJ. "I warned you not to tell her. Now we are going to be visiting places that normal tourists avoid like the plague. And she'll insist that we take pictures."

"Sorry," JJ said with a shrug. She hopped off Emily's desk and moved to her own desk.

Emily sighed and looked down at the mound of files still in her lap. "Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?"

On the third day of the trip JJ and Emily decide to have an early dinner. After consulting Garcia's extensive list of fine dining and finding nothing of interest, they decided to wing it. They eventually settled on a small roadside diner called the Kountry Kettle on the outskirts of Flint, Virginia.

It looked like any typical small town. The downtown was situated on the four corners of two roads with one traffic light. If you caught the green light and blinked you would probably miss it. According to Garcia's guidebook, Flint was a popular vacation spot during the summer months. There was a national park nearby which offered beautiful vistas and hiking trails. Surrounding the park were numerous campgrounds that were always fully booked for the summer. During the camping season the town's population was nearly triple its size but during the off-season, which was when JJ and Emily were traveling, it was virtually deserted except for the locals.

The door jangled as they stepped in. The place was fairly packed. A waitress breezed by with a loaded tray and told them to take a seat where ever they wanted. After a quick discussion the two profilers chose the corner booth. They slid in over the red leather benches. Before they could even reach for the menus, the waitress who had greeted them at the door stopped at their table. Her nametag read 'Marge'.

"Afternoon, ladies. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked brightly.

"Coffee," JJ said.

"Iced tea, please," Emily said. Marge nodded and hurried off.

"I told you that old adage works, JJ," Emily said, smoothing out the red checked plastic tablecloth. "It might look run down and dumpy but if there are a lot of semis parked outside then the food is good. Truck drivers know where to eat."

JJ laughed. "I'll never doubt you again, Emily. Well at least in regards to roadside food." She opened the menu. "What are you going to get?"

"I'm not sure," she said, studying hers. "Hmmm, the open face roast beef sandwich sound good."

"It does," the blonde agreed.

Marge returned with their drinks and took their orders. Emily took a sip of her iced tea and looked around. For a diner it wasn't bad. Along the wall to the left of the food counter was an arrangement of color and black and white photographs. Though she couldn't see them well from where they were sitting, the photos seemed to depict special occasions for the town. The rest of the place was tastefully decorated with movie memorabilia from the thirties and the forties. Above their booth hung a poster for the classic movie 'Now Voyager' with Paul Henreid lighting two cigarettes at one time for himself and Bette Davis.

"I read that every woman wanted their cigarettes lit like that after that movie came out," Emily commented, pointing to the poster.

"I'm sure it was very romantic back then," JJ said looking at it. "So, Emily, are you enjoying the trip?"

She smiled. "Actually I am. I hadn't realized how tightly wound I've been of late."

"I think we all have. The last couple of cases were tough ones."

Emily brushed her hair back with her left hand. "They were. But you know, JJ, lets not talk about work. Like you said we're on vacation."

"We are."

Marge served them their orders and the two friends spent the next hour eating and talking about their trip so far.

At the table tucked next to the kitchen door the man sat there enthralled by the women in the corner booth laughing with each other over dessert. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He wasn't. It was her! She wasn't dead. They just told him that in a foolish attempt to keep him away from her. It didn't work. Even throwing him behind bars for kidnapping for ten years didn't stop him from constantly thinking of her. Kidnapping, he snorted. What a trumped up charge. How could you kidnap someone when they readily came with you? And that thing about her being only fifteen and him being eighteen? It made no sense. When you are in love age doesn't matter. When they had finally released him he set out to find his beloved Sarah.

Now he had. He gazed at her with longing. She was older than he remembered but it made sense, he hadn't seen her in fifteen years. People do age after all. He certainly did. He was no longer that scrawny teenager. Ten years in prison had toughened him, built him up in mind and body. He knew deep down in his heart that it was his Sarah. He recognized the radiant smile, the gorgeous eyes and the cute way she tilted her head to the side when she laughed. He smiled wickedly. Now that he found her he was never going to let anyone take her away from him again. Sarah was his.

JJ and Emily polished off the last bites of the apple dumpling they were sharing. While JJ dashed off to the restroom, Emily settled the bill at the register and gave Marge a generous tip. She then waited for her friend outside enjoying the feeling of the late afternoon sun on her face. Idly she let her gaze wander over the parking lot automatically filing away in her mind the makes, colors and models of the cars. As much as she tried she couldn't completely turn off the profiler inside of her on her days off. She chuckled at the sign on the side of a plumber's truck: 'Don't sleep with a drip, call your plumber'.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked as she stepped out into the sunshine.

"That." Emily pointed to the truck.

JJ looked to where she was pointing and groaned. "That is bad."

Emily shrugged with a smile. "It is but I bet it solicits a lot of business in more ways than one."

JJ groaned again and poked Emily playfully in the ribs. "That was even worse."

Laughing the two profilers made their way to their SUV. Just as Emily was about to climb into the driver's seat JJ paused with the passenger door open. "Look at this one, Emily." She indicated the sign on the door of a truck two parking spaces down. It read 'Chip n' Dale's Campgrounds'. "That is kind of cute. I wonder if it is a kid's campground?"

Emily looked over the hood of the SUV. "I doubt it, JJ. Look closer at the chipmunks."

The blonde peered closer. "Oh," she said when she realized the chipmunks were wearing black bow ties and cuffs. "Definitely not a kid's campground."

"Nope," Emily said with a straight face. "More likely a campground for male strippers."

As Emily drove JJ looked over the vast list of attractions Garcia had compiled for their trip. Some were traditional in nature like a national battlefield or a history museum. Others on the list were just plain odd.

"Well," JJ said, "We have a few choices left of Penelope's oddity list."

Emily briefly glanced at her. "Like what?" she asked warily.

"We can go look at hubcaps," the blonde suggested.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I am not going to look at Hairy Howie's hoard of heisted hubcaps."

JJ arched an eyebrow. "Okay. How about thimbles?"

"So not visiting Thelma and Thor's thankfully thin thicket of thumb thimbles."

"Two can play at this game," JJ said and looked back over the list. "Barbed wire," she said triumphantly.

Emily thought for a moment. "Barb de Wyre's pile of potentially pointed and prickly poultry prods."

JJ laughed and threw up her hands in mock surrender. "I give up."

"As you should."

Emily glanced at the rearview mirror. Back in the distance she could see a truck that was rapidly catching up with them. She let out a low whistle.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"This driver is sure in a big hurry to get somewhere," she commented, looking at the mirror again.

JJ turned in her seat to look out the back window. The truck grew larger with each passing second. It ran up their rear and then swerved into the opposite lane. The driver blew past them and at the last moment it cut back into their lane.

"SHIT!" Emily swore as she jammed on the brakes to avoid rear-ending the truck.

The SUV's tires dug into the road and came to a screeching stop. The driver, apparently unfazed from the near collision, hit the gas and roared off down the road.

"That was close," JJ breathed, resting a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Way too close," Emily muttered, releasing her death grip on the steering wheel. "The idiot didn't even look." She took a couple of deep cleansing breaths to calm her own frantic beating heart. "You okay?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"Yes," JJ said. "Just waiting for my heart to calm."

"Me too." Emily took her foot off the brake and put the SUV back into motion.

They drove in silence for the next couple of miles. They passed a sign for the Bear Lake pubic access. JJ wondered what it meant and Emily said it was where you launched a boat.

"I've been thinking," Emily spoke up a few minutes later. "Instead of finding somewhere to stay for the night why don't we continue through to Iron Rivers?" She glanced at the dashboard clock. "It's only a little after four. We would get there around eleven, midnight at the latest. We could check in, sleep late and have a leisurely breakfast. We could then explore the town before heading to the college." She shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"I like it," JJ said. "I'll call the hotel and change our arrival time." She pulled out her phone from her purse. She looked at the display and cursed.

"What?" Emily flicked her eyes from the road to JJ.

"No signal. We must be in one of those dead zones. Oh well," she shrugged. "I'll have to try later." She tucked the phone back into the purse. She looked up and screamed.

"EMILY! LOOK OUT!"

* * *

_Grins wickedly. I just had to end on a cliffhanger in the first chapter didn't I? Well hope you enjoyed the first installment and please come back for more. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I look forward to them. Until then I see everyone back next Wednesday. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back everyone. I am very pleased by the response to the first chapter. It totally made my day. So without further ado and mindless rambling from me here is the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

A truck came thundering off the dirt track and slammed into the driver's side of the SUV shattering the window. The force of the collision knocked the SUV sideways to the rim of an embankment. There it teetered on the edge for a split second before gravity took hold and sent it rolling. Accompanied by the sound of screeching metal it flattened underbrush and torn large gouges in the earth. The contents and passengers were tossed around like rag dolls. The SUV's downhill momentum was jarred to a halt when the right fender crashed into a well placed but unyielding tree that was a few feet away from a ravine. The SUV leaned against the tree before the left tires hit the ground with a thud. Silence settled over the wreck.

JJ sat back with a low moan. Slowly she raised her hand to side of her head to feel the lump the size of a goose egg from rapping it against the doorframe. "Ow!" she groaned.

She pulled her fingers back and cracked open her eyes to look at them. Only a faint trace of blood could be seen. She sighed in relief and opened her eyes wider, taking in the cracked windshield.

"What happened?" she asked herself, mesmerized by the fine spider web of fractures.

Then it came back to her in a rush. Looking up from stowing the phone to see a truck barreling down on them. Shouting out a warning. The sounds of metal twisting and glass breaking reverberating in her ears. The SUV rolling over and over. The sudden stop.

JJ looked to her hands again to maintain focus when an almost breathless whimper caught her attention. She turned her head to the sound. "EMILY!" she cried.

Emily sagged back in her seat, head leaning back against the headrest. Blood ran from her nose and from the laceration just over her left eye. She moaned again and her eyelids fluttered.

JJ twisted and let out a small cry of pain when the ribs, bruised by the seatbelt, protested. She released the belt and leaned over to touch her friend gently on the shoulder.

Emily's eyes slowly opened. "JJ?" she croaked, struggling to focus on the blurry shape next to her.

"Yeah, it's me." Her face broke out into a relieved smile. Emily recognized her.

"Wha…what happened?" Emily stammered and started groping blindly along the interior of the SUV.

"We were in an accident." She captured Emily's hands in her own. "I need you to sit still, Emily. You may have a concussion. Can you do that for me?" She gave JJ a barely perceptible nod.

"Good," JJ said, giving her hands a squeeze and was pleased with Emily returned it. "Now don't move while I find my phone and call for help."

"Kay," Emily slurred and closed her eyes.

JJ started looking for her purse. The accident had turned the inside of the SUV into a disaster zone. She had to be careful for there was shards of glass everywhere. The snapping of a branch caught her attention. She looked past Emily's still form to see a man slipping and sliding down the embankment.

"Emily, someone is here to help," JJ said excitedly and started to wave. "Over here!" she called out.

Emily opened her eyes and sluggishly rolled her head to the left. A fuzzy shadow skidded into her line of sight. The man paused to stare though the shattered driver's side window. He smiled in obvious relief and scrambled around to the passenger side. With a few hard tugs he managed to pry the door open.

"Are you all right?" he asked breathlessly, panting from his mad dash down the hill.

"I think so," JJ said, never taking her eyes off Emily. "But my friend isn't. I need to get her to a hospital."

"I'm so happy that you're okay, Sarah. I was worried that I had hit your car too hard," he confessed.

"What?" JJ spun around to face their would be rescuer.

"Please don't be upset with me, Sarah," he begged. "It was the only way I could think of to get you out of the clutches of people like her." He frowned and pointed to Emily who watched the drama unfolding before her with growing agitation. Even her muddled mind recognized that something was off.

JJ sensed it too. "Sir, I believe you have me confused with someone else," she said carefully, trying not to upset the man.

He surprised her by laughing. "Now you are just being silly, Sarah. I knew it was you the moment I saw you." He reached in and grabbed JJ's arm in a vise like grip. "Come with me. I'll make sure no one takes you away again."

"Let go of me!" she hissed, struggling to break free.

With her free hand she went for her weapon only to belatedly remember that she had taken it off her hip after getting back in the car to make her ride more comfortable. Now it was lost among the debris littering the floorboards.

"Why are you fighting me?" he complained and pulled harder on her arm drawing JJ unwillingly closer to the door.

"No," Emily mumbled. With a shaky hand she reached out and loosely grasped JJ by the sleeve.

JJ tried in vain to break his grip by attempting to bend back his fingers. He grunted in pain and squeezed tighter. She let out her own small cry of pain.

"Enough!" he growled in frustration. He balled his free hand into a fist and delivered a vicious punch to the jaw. JJ slumped in her seat.

Resistance gone, the man easily hauled her limp body towards him and out of Emily's feeble grip.

Emily's eyes flared in anger. "Let her go!" she said in a stronger voice.

He gave her a wicked grin. "Try and stop me," he taunted. He got his hands under her arms and dragged JJ out of sight.

Emily tried to follow but found herself restrained by the seatbelt. She fumbled for the release. Finding it she pressed the button, shrugged off the belt and started to crawl over the seat to the door. So intently focused on the door she did not feel the shard of glass cut into the palm of her left hand.

As she reached out to grab the doorframe, the world tilts sideways and she tumbled out leaving a bloody smear down the door. She hit the ground hard with a grunt. Stunned for a moment she stares down into the ravine. The sound of heels scraping against the dirt and the heavy breathing from exertion brought her back to reality. Pushing herself to her knees and then using the side of the SUV as support she stumbled to her feet. Staggering around the back of the wreck she finds the man hoisting the unconscious JJ onto his shoulder.

Using the solid wall of the SUV as a springboard to propel herself forward she managed to wrap her arms around his knees and pulling him down. Emily rolled with the bodies and hastily climbed over his to try and get to JJ. Enraged he surged to his feet. Her sluggish movements were useless to his quick attack. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt, dragged her up, spun and slammed Emily into the back of the SUV. She hit hard leaving a bloody handprint on the back window. Before her body could sink to the ground he has her held up to his level. She sees his rage and his fist. The clenched hand delivers a solid blow to her jaw sending her staggering backwards.

As she stumbled for balance she realized how close she is to the edge. She has no chance as he sends the final assault and throws his leg out. His heavy boot lands squarely in her stomach pushing any air she had from her lungs. Her stomach clenches in pain and the momentum sends her into a free fall.

* * *

_I'm falling!_ Her mind screams. Reaching frantically out for branches and roots Emily fought to gain control of herself. The fingers of her right hand brushes one and she latches onto it with all her might. Her upper body stops abruptly but her legs swing by and over the side of a small outcropping, loose dirt and twigs cascading by. All of her weight on the one arm proves to be too much and the elbow explodes in excruciating pain weakening her tenuous hold. In desperation Emily tries to use her other hand but the blood-covered palm makes the root too slippery and she loses her grip.

Gravity tugs her over the outcropping and she falls. Arms flailing she smashes into the cold hard ground striking her head on a rock with an audible crack. Her mind gives up the fight to remain conscious and her battered body rolls uncontrollably until finally coming to rest at the bottom in a small stream.

* * *

The man crept up to the edge of ravine. Peering over he gazed at the still form lying far below at the bottom. "Told you that you couldn't stop me," he shouted down at her.

Satisfied with his handiwork, the man dusts off his hands, turns, and once again slings his Sarah over his shoulder. He then starts his climb back up the embankment with his prize.

* * *

A cold chill slowly seeped into Emily's bones. Her body responded to the invasion by shivering that forced her back to consciousness. When she opened her mouth to groan muddy water rushed in choking her. She coughed and spitted it out. _Move your head or you'll drown_, a voice ordered her. She tried to lift to but it proved too heavy and with a small splash returned to the cold, wet surface and let her mind sink back down beneath the waves.

Emily stirred when something wet caressed her cheek. Slowly she raised her hand to wipe at it. There was a snuffling noise and the wetness returned. Again she moved her hand to her cheek. Then something hard squeezed under her arm and rubbed against her chest. Instinctively her hand shot out and pushed against the object. The thing applied more pressure and rolled Emily on to her side.

The wetness returned only this to caress her whole face. Slowly she opened her eyes.

She saw nothing but a mass of furry whiteness. Blinking rapidly her vision began to clear and the whiteness resolved into a black nose and hazel eyes. Startled to find herself nose to nose with a dog, she jerked back. The dog, alarmed by her reaction, jumped back with a yip.

The sudden movement sent a wave of nauseous washing over her and she vomited into the stream. The dog cautiously approached and nuzzled her in the chest. _Get out of the water._

Groaning she rolled back on to her stomach, braced both hands under her and pushed up.

As soon as she applied pressure her right elbow screamed in agony and folded. She crashed back down in the stream with a splash. The dog came over to her right side, sank down in the stream and tried to crawl under her arm. Sensing what the dog was trying to do, Emily managed to raise the arm high enough for him to scoot under. With her weight held up by his large frame she was able to pull herself to her knees and slowly crawl one handedly out of the stream.

As her hand sank into the mud on the shoreline she felt the energy she had to move the few feet to safety vanish. With the strength to continue fleeting she collapsed and quickly faded into oblivion. Visibly upset with her lack of progress the dog continually nudged her, but received little response. With a heavy sigh he plopped down at her side. He gently placed his head on her shivering back and patiently waited for her to stir again.

* * *

_Wake up, _the mysterious voice echoed through her head. Emily cracked open her eyes. At first everything was a big blur but slowly it all came back into the focus: the tall trees, the leaf covered ground and numerous rocks. She could hear the soft babble of water, the rat-a-tat-tat of a woodpecker hunting for insects and the rustle of the wind through the branches. Emily frowned. The fierce pounding in her head made thinking almost impossible.

She had no clue where she was, how she got here and for the moment who she even was. The only thing she knew for certain that there was something warm pressed against her side and across her back and that its presence was comforting. She lay still for a few minutes soaking in the heat it gave off. _You have to get up! _Emily groaned at the annoying voice and struggled to listen. The comforting presence disappeared. Slowly she rolled onto her back and stared up through the canopy of leaves. A white furry face, black nose and pink tongue poked into her line of sight. This time she did not flinch. Instead Emily tentatively reached up to scratch behind one ear. The dog leaned into her hand, crossed its eyes and moaned in doggie delight.

Emily began to close her eyes again when the dog jerking away from her hand brought her attention back. The dog began to nudge and press his weight into her. She tipped to the side from it pressure. She knew she couldn't stay where she was much longer. With some effort she rolled back to her stomach and remembering her weak arm she rose to her knees. When she tried to pull one leg out from under her she almost toppled over. Dizziness hit and she reached out blindly. The dog rushed under the hand and Emily's fingers dug into his soft coat, keeping herself upright. They stayed still as statues until the dizziness past.

When Emily loosen her grip, he gave her an encouraging lick on the chin. She now knew she couldn't get to her feet on her own; she had to use the dog. Moving her hand up his back she entwined her fingers in the thick ruff at the base of his neck. With the encouraging huffs from the dog she began to make slow and precise forward progress.

Soon she was standing, though swaying, on her feet with the dog pressed tightly to her leg.

Confusion set in. Now that she was up she didn't know what to do. _Find a way out! _She gawked at the steep walls of the ravine. No way could she climb that especially with a bad slowly turns and spots the stream that she had laid in earlier and decides to follow it. Emily managed to take a few stumbling steps when the dog bounds by and blocks her path. She lurches to a stop.

Emily gazed at the dog in curiosity. He remained a solid force and she stood still trying to understand what he was doing. He finally took a few definitive steps forward his tail wagging slowly side to side. He very gently takes her wrist in his mouth and gives it a soft tug, gazing up at her with his hazel eyes begging her to follow. Taking his lead she turns and lets him guide her back downstream.

* * *

Emily continued to move, one foot in front of the other. The patient dog caught a few missteps. He'd lean against her when she needed balance and gently nipping at her when she needed guidance around potential hazards. Emily found herself growing tired quickly and often. She would make her way to a downed tree or a rock to rest. The dog would settle at her feet and wait until she had the strength to proceed.

The sun was just starting to set when the dog stopped. He gazed up at her first and then off to his right. Puzzled she followed his gaze. They were no longer in the ravine but at the bottom of a steep hill. He scoots behind her and attempts to push her forward. Still confused about what he wants to do she resists. _Climb!_ The voice that had been silent for hours returned. The dog pushes harder. Emily stumbles forward and starts to scale the hill.

The climb was not easy. The slope was steeper than it looked and with only one functional arm it was much more difficult. Emily fought her way up, clawing at the loose dirt and rocks for anything to help her up. The dog bounced in front of her. He'd head up a few feet then circle back barking encouragement and a few times tugged at her shirt when she slipped. With a forceful tug the dog helped Emily finally crest the top of the hill. Breathing heavily from the exertion she looked through the trees to the road in relief. Exhaustion washed over her. She tried to continue but her body refused to move. Cold, in pain and physically drained, Emily let herself slip away into the darkness.

* * *

The blare of a truck's air horn jarred Emily from her dreamless slumber. She sat up too quickly. Her vision blurred and her stomach flipped. She closed her eyes swallowing hard to stop herself from throwing up. When the queasiness passed she reopened them and found herself sitting in complete darkness. It was unnerving. Suddenly she felt so alone and that scared her, shaking her to her very core. She didn't recognize her surroundings nor could she remember how she got here.

A rustling noise to her left froze her where she sat. She watched with frightened eyes as a shadow detached from a tree. Digging her heels into the dirt she tried to propel herself backwards. Her elbow struck the ground sending a bolt of pain shooting through the arm. Biting back a cry she hugged the wounded limb to her chest desperately trying to recall how she had hurt it. The shadow crept closer gradually morphing into the shape of a large white dog. He stopped a few feet from her, tail slowly wagging in uncertainty. Emily tensed waiting for the attack.

_You know him._ The voice spoke up. Comforted by the words, the fear ruling her faded away into the night. Emily held her hand up. Letting out a soft whuff he padded over to lick her fingers. He then thrust his head under her hand asking for an ear rub. After a few minutes of dwelling in doggie heaven he abandoned her hand, went behind her and started prodding against her shoulder. She glanced back at him perplexed.

_Time to get moving!_ Emily struggled to her feet and with the dog glued to her side she carefully made her way down to the road. Once there she paused unsure which way to go. In both directions the yellow ribbon stretched unbroken into the distance. The dog trotted away, stopped, gave a sharp bark and stood still with his tail going around in small circles. Emily frowned at him. Seeing that he had her attention he dashed ahead. Skidding to stop, he looked back over his shoulder at her, his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Emily turned and lurched after him.

* * *

"Fred, for heaven sakes, just pick a station," his wife said in exasperation from the passenger seat, watching her husband poke at the buttons on the radio.

"But I don't like the song," he complained, giving Ginger a dirty look.

"You don't like most of the songs. Just pick one and stick with it," Ginger shot back.

"Fine!" he growled, jabbing one more button. Conway Twitty's voice floated through the car's speakers. "Happy?" he asked snidely, glaring at his wife.

"Deliriously so," she retorted, crossing her arms and returning his glare with a harder one of her own.

They held each other's eyes for a moment before breaking off and smiling fondly at each other. Argument over they turned their attention to the road in front of them. "MOTHER OF…!" Fred swore at the same time Ginger screeched his name at the top of her lungs. There was woman staggering down the middle of their lane.

* * *

_Wowzer! Emily sure is having a rough day. Grins wickedly again. Well let me know how you are liking the story and come back next week to see how Emily's journey goes._


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back everyone. Here is the next installment that you all have been asking for all week. A bit of trivia. Can anyone tell me who our happy little couple are named after? They are in the entertainment business. Now go read and enjoy._

* * *

Fred twisted the wheel hard to the left sending the car swerving into the opposite lane barely missing the woman. Overcompensating he jerked the wheel back hauling the car back into their original lane. He smashed his foot down on the brake bringing the vehicle to a skidding and squealing halt. Angry as all get out, Fred hopped out and stomped back to Emily who was oblivious to her near miss.

"Shit, Lady!" Fred shouted at her. "I almost hit you."

Emily stopped in her tracks when he confronted her. She stared at him blankly. Ginger, who had followed her husband from the car, tugged on his arm. "Fred," she said.

"Why in the hell are you walking in the middle of the road?" he demanded, waving his arm around.

"FRED!" she hissed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"WHAT?" he rounded on her.

She pointed at Emily. "I think she has. Look, she is covered in blood."

He turned back and saw for the first time the bloody, dirty and torn clothing. The dried blood caking the side of Emily's face and the way she awkwardly held one arm as she slowly swayed in place.

"Shit!" he swore again.

"Fred, I think we need to get her to a hospital," she suggested to her husband.

"Right." He started patting his pockets for his cell phone. "I'll call 911."

"That will take too long. We better take her ourselves," she decided and took a step toward Emily whose eyes slid from the man to the woman.

"She'll bleed all over the back seat," he protested, not liking for one bit letting a complete stranger in his car even if she was hurt.

"Could you get the blanket out of the trunk? She is shivering." Ginger held out a hand. Emily took an unsteady step back. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of upholstery?"

Ginger spun around. "Fred, get the god damn blanket! NOW!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

He threw his hand up in disgust. "Fine!" he growled and stalked back to the car.

Emily watched him stomp away then turned back to the woman who smiled. "Ignore him. He's always grouchy at night." She held up her hand again, sensing that Emily was wary of her. "Is it okay for me to touch you?"

Emily simply stared at the hand. Taking no response as a 'yes' Ginger held her breath as touched the injured woman on the shoulder. When Emily did not flinch, she exhaled slowly and slid her hand and around to the small of Emily's back. Applying a tiny of pressure Ginger managed to turn Emily around and talking softly guided her to the car.

Fred stood next to the open back door with the blanket over one arm and a scowl on his face. "I tried calling 911 but I couldn't get a signal."

Wordlessly his wife took the blanket from him and wrapped it around Emily's shivering frame. Gently she eased the injured woman onto the backseat. Emily sagged back and closed her eyes. After softly shutting the door the couple climbed back in.

"We're doing the right thing," she said to her husband as he started the car.

He smiled back at her. "I know, Honey." He put the car into gear and drove off into the night to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Two hours later Fred brought the car to an abrupt stop in front of the entrance to the Emergency Room of a small hospital. As his wife went to help Emily out of the backseat, he dashed inside to the reception desk. "We need help. We've picked up a woman who looks like she got hit by a car or something."

The nurse on duty quickly summoned a male nurse. They grabbed a gurney and followed Fred out to the car where Ginger had Emily on her feet. They took one look at her, saw the dried blood on her face, the confused look in her eyes and knew they had to get her inside immediately. The male nurse stepped forward to move her to the gurney but she jerked back at his touch, her eyes wide in fear. He started to reach for her again when the other nurse intervened.

"Let me try," she told him. She approached Emily cautiously. "No one is going to hurt you, honey. This nice lady and I are going to help you get on the gurney if that is okay with you."

When Emily didn't answer, she took another step and touched her on the arm. This time

she did not flinch, merely gazed at her in confusion. With the assistance from Ginger, the nurse was able to maneuver her on to the gurney. As quickly as they could the two nurses whisked her inside, leaving Fred and Ginger holding hands beside their car.

* * *

Once in the exam room, the nurse attempted to run her through a battery of tests. Emily refused to cooperate. When the nurse asked her questions she stared at her with a blank look on her face. Instead she fidgeted, acting like she had somewhere she had to go, which made it hard for the nurse to check her eyes.

A harried doctor pushed through the curtain. "What do we have here, Jackie?" he asks as the nurse hands him the chart. He listened to her as he scanned it.

"A possible motor vehicle accident. She is clearly disoriented and confused. The preliminary tests I have run indicate a concussion. She is also agitated and uncooperative and running a slight fever," Jackie reported smoothly.

He frowned down at the chart. "I see she is listed as 'Jane Doe'. Has she told you her name?"

"She hasn't spoken a word since she been here."

"Hmmm." He leaned over and tapped her on the leg. Emily flinched and her eyes shot up to meet his.

"Ma'am, can you tell me your name?" He said, taking great care to enunciate each word slowly.

She looked at him for a moment before letting her gaze slide off the side and to the wall. Her leg started to shake in agitation.

The nurse stood behind him with her arms crossed and an 'I told you so' look on her face. He straightened and pulled out his pen to make a few notes on the chart. I'm ordering a MRI and a CT scan." He handed it back to her. "Let me know when the results are back."

Jackie took the chart and smiled sweetly. "Of course, Doctor."

She watched him depart before turning back to Emily who had given up on sitting and was now curled on her left side, eyes growing drowsy. "Doctor's never listen to you the first time. Always have to check for themselves." She went over and parted the curtains. "Shall we take a little trip?" she asked her patient.

Emily didn't answer. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

An unexpected flash of pain penetrated the thick fog enveloping Emily's mind. Her eyes flew open and her hand shot up, latching onto the shape hovering inches over her head.

"Look who is awake," a voice said softly.

Emily swept her gaze wildly about. She didn't recognize place, didn't know whom the voice belong to. She was clueless and felt her chest tighten in alarm. Her hand clamped down harder on the object as the fear of the unknown washed over her.

The nurse seeing the panic-stricken eyes leaned in closer, using her free hand to gently caress the one wrapped around her wrist.

"Shh shh. It's all right," she said in a soothing tone. "You're safe. No one is going to harm you."

Emily's eyes slowly focused on the face above her. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find the words, didn't know how to put them together.

"You're in the hospital," the nurse informed her, taking a guess that was what Emily was trying to get out. "You were in an accident. A couple found you and brought you in."

Emily stared at her blankly. The nurse sensed that she didn't comprehend what she was being told but she continued to talk her anyway. "I didn't mean to wake you, honey. I was trying to wipe the blood away."

As gently as she could, she loosen Emily's grip on her arm. Then she noticed the blood on her wrist. Carefully she turned over the hand to examine the cut on the palm that had reopened. "Oops," she said, smiling. "I almost missed this. I'll get that all cleaned up for you."

"How is she, Jackie?" The doctor asked walking into the exam room.

She turned to him. "She just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Good," he said stepping up to the bed and pulling out a penlight. "Any changes in her mental status?"

Jackie shook her head. "None. She is still disoriented."

"Ma'am, can you tell me your name?" he asked her as he flashed the light in her eyes to check her pupils.

Emily squinted against the harsh light and turned her head away. He sighed and gently cupped her chin in his hand and tried again. Emily reacted to his touch. Her eyes grew wide in fright as she desperately tried to free herself, ineffectively batting at his arm.

The nurse quickly stepped in. "Doctor, let me do that. I think she is frightened of you. She wouldn't let Jim touch her when he tried to help her on to the gurney."

"All right," the Doctor agreed, letting go of Emily's chin and taking a step back.

Jackie ran a gentle hand through Emily's hair. "Honey, I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?"

_Trust her!_ The inner voice commanded. She locked eyes with the nurse.

"That's it," Jackie said encouragingly as she watched Emily visibly relax. "I'm just going to check your eyes. It's not going to hurt one bit but I need you to hold still."

She took the penlight and with the doctor leaning in over her shoulder, she quickly checked her pupils.

"Equal and reactive," the Doctor said. "That is a good sign." He took his penlight back and consulted the chart. "Both scans came back negative. No sign of bleeding or swelling of the brain. She has a Grade 2 concussion. X-rays revealed no broken bones."

He made a few notes on the chart. "Let's get her admitted and under close observation."

Jackie looked up from cleaning the cut on Emily's palm as Emily watched her every move. "That is going to take a while, Doctor. I already started the process but was informed that there isn't a bed available yet on the Med/Surg floor. They are working on it."

The Doctor growled in frustration. There were never any beds when a patient needed one. How did they expect them to treat people when they didn't have any rooms open to examine them in? "Very well. Keep her here until one becomes available. Meanwhile, lets get the lacerations to her head and palm clean and bandaged, wrap the sprained ankle and immobilize the elbow."

"Do you want to tape it or put on a brace?" she asked him.

"Tape it. It is a moderate hyper extension."

Emily did not resist. She laid calmly on the bed staring blindly at the ceiling while they worked. She didn't fight the nurse when she wanted to administer a shot to numb the area around the cuts. But she did protest when the nurse reached over to unbutton her shirt to get at the elbow. She frowned and pushed the nurse's hands away with her bandaged one.

"You don't want me to remove your shirt?" She asked.

She watched Emily's forehead pucker in concentration and her eyes grow distance. To her it looked like she was trying to think it through. After a long minute Emily's eyes focused and she shook her head slowly.

_Ah, _the nurse thought, _she can understand a little of what I am saying. I just have to keep it simple._ "Okay. Is it alright if I cut your sleeve open?" Again there was a long pause before Emily nodded.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Now relax. This will be over very soon."

Emily suddenly felt tired from trying to think and lost all interest in her surroundings. She closed her eyes and let the fog she had been holding at bay engulf her in its comforting darkness.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting the floor and muffled cursing woke Emily. Her eyes lazily opened and she took in her surroundings. She felt warm and safe. She snuggled deeper into the pillow and began to close her eyes again when the nagging voice urged her to leave the comforting security. _You need to find her!_

Slowly she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She clutched at the mattress as the room took a little spin. Once it righted itself, Emily started to ease herself to her feet when the voice spoke up again. _Boots! _She gazed down to see one foot bare and wrapped with an ace bandage. Looking around she found the hiking boot at the end of the bed. Reaching over she grabbed it. Ignoring the sock, she attempted to slip it on one handed. When that didn't work she brought the leg up and rested it across her knee, as close as she could get it to her right hand. With a little bit of wiggling and pain she got the boot over the bandage foot. Not bothering with tying the laces, she stood up and limped over to the curtain.

Cautiously she opened it a crack and peered out. The ER was in an uproar, a controlled chaos as doctors and nurses rushed around readying themselves and the department for a multi person trauma. That explained the crash and cursing that had disturbed her sleep. Seeing that everyone was distracted, she stepped through the curtain and slowly made her way to the exit.

On her way out, she notices a dark blue windbreaker draped over a chair. _Take it. You need to stay warm._ She leaned over and casually scooped it up like it was hers. As she limped along, Emily gently eases the sleeve over the bad elbow and tosses the back of the jacket over her shoulder before pushing her other arm through Then she slips her right hand into the pocket to give some support to the injured arm.

Stepping outside, she blinks against the early morning light. A chill hangs in the air so she clumsily zips up the jacket and thrusts her other hand into the pocket to keep it warm. Her fingers encounter something plastic. Puzzled she pulls it out to find a cell phone resting in her hand. She stares at it. In the back of her muddled mind she knows she should use it but she can't remember the number.

A sharp bark pulls her out of her reverie. Turning, she sees the dog bounding out of the bushes by the entrance. She let the phone slide forgotten back into the pocket. A small smile settles on her face as she reaches to scratch the quivering dog behind the ears. "Mutt," she softly calls him.

* * *

_Awww...Emily and Mutt have been reunited. Now what is going to happen next? Guess you will have to check back next week. See you then._


	4. Chapter 4

_It is amazing how time flys when one is having fun. Seems like it was only yesterday that I posted a chapter. Well, to me at least. To you all, weeks, months or heaven forbid years. Big shout out to jhplug to be the first to guess correctly that I named Fred & Ginger after Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. And for you awesome prize you get to read this chapter for free. ;). Now sit back, put up your feet, read and enjoy._

* * *

The BAU was unusually quiet this Thursday morning. _Maybe it had to do to the fact that_ _that half my team is missing,_ Hotch thought as he gazed out his office window at the bullpen. JJ and Prentiss were off attending a recruitment seminar and Morgan was on a cruise with his mother around the Hawaiian Islands that he had given her for her birthday. Reid was looking a little lost out there all by himself with no one to listen to his rambles or tease him about it. He had yet to see Rossi or Garcia emerge from their respective office and lair. The only person he was glad he hadn't seen so far was Strauss. _She's probably lurking about somewhere,_ he thought peeking around. No sign of her. Yet. With a sigh he turned back to the never-ending pile of paperwork.

Hotch had just settled at his desk with his second cup of coffee when the phone rang. He scooped up the handset on the second ring.

"Hotchner."

Will LaMontagne uneasy sounding voice came over the line. _"Hotch, have you heard from JJ this morning?"_

He sat straighter in his chair. "No, I haven't. Is something wrong?"

"_I'm worried,"_ Will admitted. _"JJ always calls when she is out of town to speak with Henry. She didn't call last night or this morning."_

"When did you last speak with her, Will?"

"_Wednesday morning. This isn't like her at all, Hotch."_

"No, it isn't. Let me see what I can find out, Will. I'll call you back when I learn more."

"_Okay, but hurry. I have a bad feeling about this."_

_So do I,_ Hotch thought as he hung up the phone. He hit the speed dial for JJ's phone and listened to it ring four times before rolling over to voicemail. He hung up and tried Emily's number only to get the same result. He started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He rose and walked to Rossi's office. As he went by he called out to Reid, asking him to flush out Garcia and wait for him in the conference room. Hotch knocked on Rossi's open door.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked, standing up after taking one look at Hotch's face.

"I think JJ and Prentiss might be in trouble."

Wordlessly the men hurried to the conference room and were greeted by the mystified looks on Reid and Garcia's faces.

"What's up?" Reid asked as they sat down in their seats.

"Will just informed me that he hasn't heard from JJ in over twelve hours," Hotch told them.

"That's not like JJ to not call and talk to Will and Henry," Rossi stated, having observed JJ many times doing exactly that when they were on the road.

"Exactly. That is why Will is worried. I tried calling them myself but both phones went to voicemail."

He turned to Garcia who had her eyes glued to the monitor of her laptop. "Already started tracing their phones."

"Can't you track their car?" Reid asked.

"One step ahead of you, Boy Blunder," she said, gnawing on her lower lip.

The men anxiously watched her pound away on the keyboard. She stopped and looked up in disappointment. "Nothing. Their phones could be turned off but, knowing those two as I do, neither would do that. So that leaves us with the possibility that they could be driving through an area with spotty cell service. That region of Virginia is notorious for its dead zones and before you ask the same applies to their car."

"So there is the possibility that they are fine," Reid said, looking around the table hopefully.

"Not necessarily," Hotch said. Reid's shoulders slumped. "If their cell phones weren't working, JJ would have used the hotel's landline."

"Pulling up the girls credit card now." Garcia sighed. "Emily's was used yesterday morning to pay for the room. No activity since that transaction."

"At least we have a starting point. We know where JJ and Prentiss were Wednesday morning," Rossi pointed out.

Hotch looked at Rossi and Reid. "Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

Reid was poring over a map of southwest Virginia when Garcia popped up on the screen. _"Sir?_"

"Yes, Garcia?" The three men shifted their attention to the laptop.

"I contacted the hotel in Iron Rivers where they are supposed to stay for the seminar on the off chance that JJ and Emily had decided to not to stop anywhere and drive through the night."

"And?"

"_They never checked in,"_ she said sadly, worry etched into her face. _"I also ran a search for any accident reports for that particular stretch of roadway for the past two days."_

"What did you find?" Hotch asked.

"Zilch. Nothing matching JJ or Emily's descriptions or that of their car."

Hotch strummed his fingers on the tabletop thinking. "It could be possible that someone did not report an accident. Garcia, pull up a list of all hospitals and clinics, no matter how small, in that area. Contact them and see if any have admitted a Jane Doe fitting their descriptions."

"_Will do,"_ Garcia said, writing furiously on a post it note. _"Oh, don't forget to use the satellite phones I gave you. I won't have the time to track you down if you don't. Emily_ _and JJ come first. Garcia out."_ The technical analyst's image was replaced by the FBI logo.

"So what do we know so far?" Hotch asked the two men sitting across from him.

"Not much," Rossi admitted, rubbing his goatee. "We know for a fact they left the hotel yesterday morning. After that…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"Actually we do," Reid piped up. "If JJ and Prentiss were on the road by nine and the speed limit on that stretch of road is 60, they would be here." He pointed to a spot on the map. "Subtract an hour for lunch and add in Emily's lead foot, they could be anywhere in this area." He drew a red circle.

Hotch and Rossi leaned in. "That is still a good chunk of ground to cover," Rossi pointed out.

"But at least it is something," Reid said.

* * *

Morgan strolled into his cabin on the cruise ship. He just had a wonderful breakfast with his mother and was now planning on changing into his swim trunks and going up to the pool to hook up with the pretty lady he met in the lounge last night. He smiled at how well the Morgan charm had worked on her.

As he went to retrieve his sunglasses, his foot kicked something under the table. Looking down he saw his phone laying facedown on the floor. Flipping it over he looked at the screen and grinned. There was a missed call from Garcia.

"Oh, Baby Girl, you are so nosy," he chuckled. "You want to know how it's going. Well you are just going to have to wait until I get back."

He started to set the phone down when he noticed that she had actually called a number of times in the last five minutes. He sat on the bed to check his voice mail. It said he has five new messages. He pressed play.

The first one Garcia sounded calm and collected. _"Morgan? Garcia. Call me as soon as you get this."_

The second her voice was higher in pitch and a tad anxious. _"Morgan, it's an emergency! Call me!"_

On the third message she actually swore at him. _"DAMN IT! Derek Morgan you better call me back now!"_

The last message rattled him to the core. Her voice no longer held an ounce of patience, and shook with pure emotion._ "DEREK! JJ AND EMILY ARE MISSING!_"

As fast as he could he punched in her number. She picked up on the first ring. Before he could say a word, Garcia jumped all over him.

"_Where the HELL have you been?"_ She screeched over the phone. _"Up on the Lido deck ogling all the girls in skimpy bikinis while our girls are missing?"_

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Penelope," he said quickly. "What do you mean JJ and Emily are missing?"

Penelope quickly brought him up to date. With each word uttered a wave of conflicting emotions washed over him. Anger because it happened. Frustrated because he was struck on the ship. Concerned because they didn't have much to go on. Overwhelmed because it was a lot for him to take in at one time. And finally helplessness because he was here in the middle of the ocean and not there at their side looking for his friends.

Silence hung over the line. He hadn't realized she had stopped talking until she called out his name. _"Derek? You still there?"_

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, Baby Girl, I'm still here."

"_What are you going to do?"_

"There is nothing I can do," he said in resignation. "I'm stuck until we get into port tomorrow. I'll catch the first plane out."

"_Okay. Just get back here as quickly as you can," _she said in a small voice.

"I will, promise. You'll keep me informed?"

"_Absolutely."_

"Great." Morgan hung up.

He stood up and went out on to the balcony. He leaned against the rail and stared out over the never-ending waves, his hot date forgotten. All he could think about was JJ and Emily, praying that they were safe.

* * *

After their joyful reunion the dog, now dubbed Mutt, tugged at the hem of the jacket and lead Emily away from the hospital and back to the main road. At first she was hesitate but the voice in her head told her to follow him. This time Mutt made sure they stayed on the berm of the road. Whenever she drifted to one side he would gently nudge her back.

As they walked, Mutt stayed on her left side to keep her from blundering into traffic not that there was much on this particular stretch. Occasionally a car or semi would roar by, their drivers focused on the road ahead not on the lone woman trudging along side of it.

Whenever Mutt heard a vehicle approaching he would come to a halt in front of Emily who would be forced to stop unless she wanted to trip over him. Then he would patiently wait for it to pass before urging her forward. Mutt would resume his position at her side and Emily would let her fingers trail through the fur on the back of his neck.

A rattling noise reached Mutt's sensitive ears. Another car is coming. He stops Emily in her tracks and waits. He glances uneasily over his shoulder. The sound is different. It is slowing down. As he disappeared from sight a rusty pickup rolls to a stop.

Emily was looking puzzled at the spot where Mutt had vanished when the pickup truck with a cap and a missing tailgate pulled up next to her. The passenger window rolled down.

"Looks like you need a lift," the driver shouted through the open window.

Emily turned at the sound of his voice. She cocked her head to one side blinking at him.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked.

Her eyes assumed a far away look. _Get in! _She nodded.

"Hop in." The driver leaned over and unlocked the door and gave it a push to open it.

She hesitated for a brief second, looking back at the tall grass.

The man let out a sigh. "Are you getting in or not?"

She turned her back to the grass and climbed into the cab of the pickup truck. Reaching awkwardly across her body with her left arm, she managed to pull the door shut. She then looked at the driver. He looked back at her expectedly. _Seatbelt, _the voice suggested. Emily clumsily buckled herself in.

The driver nodded his approval and shifted the truck into first. "Where are you heading?" he asked of her after they had been on the road for a few miles.

Emily ignored him, silently staring out the windshield seemingly watching the scenery roll by. The driver observed her from out of the corner of his eye. He noted the gauze wrapped around the hand that was idly fiddling with the zipper of her jacket, the bandage over the left eye that was developing a nice shiner and the darkening bruise on her jaw. Judging from the way she huddled against the door she wasn't comfortable with sharing the small cab with him.

He turned his full attention back to the road. "I get it," he said softly. "You're running from an abusive relationship."

Emily neither confirmed nor denied his observation. She simply sat looking forward. He wasn't sure if she was even listening to him so he decided to test her.

"By the way, your boot is untied," he casually pointed out.

Emily's eyes flickered down to her feet but made no attempt to lace up the boot. It wasn't much of a response but it was something.

The next two hours passed in silence. Several times he had glanced over to see her head leaning against the window apparently asleep but she proved him wrong. Whenever there was a sign along the side of the road, Emily would straighten, gaze intently at it then slump back against the seat.

In the distance he could see another sign coming up. As she had done the previous times Emily straightened and looked intently ahead. She kept her eyes locked on it until they passed it. Next thing he knew she was out of her seatbelt and opening the door.

"WHAT THE…" he cursed, slamming on the brakes. The pickup jerked to a stop.

Emily tumbled out and landed painfully on her knees. She pushed herself up and limped as fast as she could around the front of the truck. Without looking she crossed the road and plunged into the woods.

The driver froze flabbergasted to the mystery woman's actions. He briefly entertained the thought of leaving but her physical and mental state gnawed at him. He couldn't let her wander out here alone and in the woods.

"Damn!" He released his foot from the brake as he began to open his door to follow her.

The truck suddenly lurched forward. He hit the brakes again and mentally kicked himself for forgetting to set the parking brake.

Setting it he climbed out and looked back across the road. He has no idea where she went but concerned with her well being he crosses over. He goes in a short distance but quickly realizes he will never find her, she could have gone in any direction while he was messing with his truck.

Dejected he returns to his idling truck, saying a short prayer that she would be okay. He promises himself that he will report it as soon as he reaches the next town. Before climbing back into his truck he turns to see what the sign read. It told him that Bear Lake Public Access was up ahead.

* * *

As soon as the jet had landed in Iron Rivers the three men were on their way to the local police station. None spoke as they drove each lost in their own thoughts, rehashing all the possible scenarios that could explain what happened to JJ and Emily. Rossi's phone went off, shattering the silence.

He glanced at it. "Garcia," he announced and pushed a button. "You're on speaker, Penelope. What do you have? Good news I hope."

"_Oh, very good news indeed." _Garcia's excited voice filled the line. _"I think I've found Emily."_

The men smiled in relief. "That is great," Hotch said. "Where is she?"

"Before you guys get overwhelmed with joy, remember I said I think I found her. A hospital in the town of Glenberry Falls, which is about four hours west of Iron Rivers, has a Jane Doe that matches the description of Emily to a T."

"Did they say how she got there?" Dave asked.

"Apparently she was found by a couple wandering down a road."

"How badly was she hurt?" Reid questioned.

They heard her pause. _"They wouldn't say. All they would confirm was that they had a Jane Doe. They staunchly held that position even after I mentioned I was with the FBI multiple times."_

"That's odd," Rossi observed.

"Send us the coordinates, Garcia," Hotch ordered.

"_Already on its way. Now go and get Emily." _She said and hung up.

Hotch glanced at the two men. "Dave, you and Reid continue on to Glenberry Falls. I'll stay here and liaison with the local and state police. We may have found Emily but we still have nothing on JJ's whereabouts."

Dave gazed out the windshield. "Hopefully Emily holds the key that will unlock that mystery."

* * *

_Whoa Nelly! Emily almost jumped out of a moving car. That's a tad hazardous to your health. What could be so important for her to do that? Hmmm? Hmmm? Hmmm? Well, check in next week and I might tell you or not. Laughs wickedly out of the room._


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow! The week sure did fly by. Now lets see where did I leave off? Hmmm. Oh, yes! Emily almost jumped out of a moving car and disappeared into the woods while Rossi and Reid are their way to the hospital. What shall they learn there and will they catch up to Emily? Guess you will have to read on find out. Enjoy._

* * *

Emily weaved her way through the trees and undergrowth. She didn't know what she was looking for; she only knew that she would find it down here. At least that was what the annoying voice in her head was telling her. Behind her Emily could barely hear the man calling out to her, imploring her to come back. She ignored the worried voice and continued to make her way down the slippery slope.

A sharp round of barking echoed through the woods. Emily slowed, wrapping an arm around the trunk of a tree to keep from sliding further down. Eyes searching and ears straining she tried to determine from what direction it had come from. A second burst shattered the quiet. Emily's head whipped to the left and she immediately took off, using the trees as handholds to keep her feet under her on the loose leaves and shifting soil.

"Mutt!" she called several times.

To her own ears it sounded like she was shouting out his name but in reality it was coming out in a hoarse whisper. He sensed more than heard her and rushed off. Rounding a large tree Mutt spotted Emily and bounded over. In his exuberance at finding her, he knocked Emily over. She sat down hard but smiled as he plastered her face with wet kisses.

As she turned her head to avoid the worst of it, a flash of light temporary blinded her. Pushing Mutt away Emily slowly got to her feet. Using her hand to shade her eyes she squinted through the glare and detected the glint of metal. Curious Emily set off to investigate with the dog at her heels. Ducking under a couple of low hanging branches Emily stumbled upon the remains at a vehicle.

With great care Emily approached the wrecked SUV. She paused to stare at the broken driver's side window. Sounds and images invaded her mind: a flash of red, the shattering of glass, the grinding noise of metal on metal, someone shouting, the world turning upside down. Mutt bumping against her leg snapped her out of it. Emily blinked and released the breath she had been holding.

She tested both doors to see if either one would open but the damage was too severe. Carefully she made her way around the back of the SUV. The sight of the bloody handprint on the rear window froze her in her tracks. Slowly she brought up her hand, turned it over and stared at the gauze wrapped palm. Ever so gently Emily placed the hand over the print. More fragments of memory floated to the surface: A blonde woman wordlessly speaking, a man's blurry face, a struggle, intense pain, and the sensation of falling. Stunned Emily quickly pulled her hand back. She had been here before, been in the car with someone.

Emily continued around to the passenger side staying as close to the SUV as she could, the voice warning her not to get too close to the edge. Tentatively she climbed back into the SUV through the open door trying to avoid the slivers of glass scattered about. After settling in the passenger seat and resting her injured elbow in her lap she looked around. Mutt, in the meanwhile, poked among the roots and rocks.

Finding nothing of interest in the front Emily glanced over her shoulder at the backseat. Wedged on the floor behind the driver's seat was a small black bag. Reaching through the space between the seats, she attempted to latch onto the shoulder strap but her fingers fell short of the mark. After a bit of twisting and turning she managed to get a hold of it and hauled it onto her lap.

With her hand slightly shaking from the exertion Emily unzipped the bag and dug through it contents. Almost immediately her fingers came in contact with an object that felt like leather. She pulled out a slim single fold wallet. The large blue FBI captured her attention the moment she flipped it open. Those letters meant something to her but she couldn't figure out how. The constant pounding and the fuzziness clouding her mind was still making it difficult to put two thoughts together.

Losing interest Emily let her eyes glide down. They locked on a photo of a woman with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. The name Emily Prentiss was printed next to it. She studied both for a moment, the face and name were familiar but again she couldn't connect the dots. Emily shrugged and let her credentials fall on the driver's seat.

She thrust her hand back in and quickly encountered something big and heavy. Carefully Emily extracted it and found in her hand a gun nestled in its holster. Suddenly afraid she dropped it like a hot potato. It tumbled between her legs and came to rest at her feet. _Pick it up. You need it!_ The voice commanded. Emily hesitated but then heeded the advice. She bent over and groped along the floor. Her fingers encountered the grip of the gun and some material that she pushed aside. Once firmly in hand she sat up, took it out of the holster and dropped the weapon in the right pocket of the jacket.

Remembering the touch of cloth against her fingers Emily bent back down to retrieve it. It was a partly opened purse. Intrigued she peeked inside and immediately recognized the now familiar wallet. It was identical to the other one except the photo of a blonde, blue-eyed woman.

Emily's eyes widened as a name popped into her head. "JJ," she whispered and ran one finger over the image.

Hope swelled in her chest. She knew whom she had to find. Pocketing the credential Emily scrambled out of the SUV, dumping the purse forgotten on the floorboard. In her haste she failed to notice Mutt nosing around the back of the vehicle. She tripped over him and before she could regain her balance her forearms slammed into the hard ground sending a shock wave of pain radiating from her injured elbow.

She blinked to hold back the unbidden tears and drew in a few deep breaths to regain her composure. As her focus came back she saw intertwined in the brown earth a small strip of paper. Curious she reached out for the crumpled document. She pushed herself into a seated position while Mutt sidled up to her side looking guilty for tripping her. Emily straightened out the paper on her leg. It was a receipt for a place called the Kountry Kettle.

* * *

Four long hours later Rossi and Reid pulled into the parking lot of Glenberry Falls local hospital. They entered through the Emergency Room doors and walked up to the triage desk, flashing their badges at the nurse on duty. She looked unimpressed as she glanced quickly at the ID's.

"I'm Agent Rossi," Dave said, introducing himself. He gestured to Spencer. "And this is Dr. Reid," who gave the nurse a polite smile.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" the nurse asked briskly.

Rossi leaned on the counter. "We were informed that a Jane Doe came through here last night."

The nurse, whose nametag read 'Phyllis', pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Let me take a look."

She pecked at the keyboard with two fingers while the two men looked on impatiently. "Yes, we did." She looked up from the screen. "I'm afraid she is gone."

Rossi rocked back on his heels. "She died?"

Phyllis let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry. Poor choice of words," she said quickly, seeing the shocked looks on their faces. "She left AMA early this morning."

"That sounds like Emily," Reid observed.

"Can you tell us anything about her condition?" Rossi inquired pleasantly.

Phyllis shook her head emphatically. "No, I can't. Patient confidentiality."

"Are you sure? Emily is our friend and fellow agent," Reid pressed.

"Sorry," the nurse said, crossing her arms in disapproval. "It would be against hospital policy to do so. We can only give medical findings to immediate family or a legally appointed guardian."

Reid turned to Rossi. "Who holds Emily medical POA?"

Dave made a face. "JJ, remember?"

"Oh, right." Reid looked crestfallen. "That's not going to work."

"Nope," Rossi agreed, drumming his fingers on the countertop much to the annoyance of Phyllis. "Is the doctor or nurse that treated her still on duty?"

"They can't tell you anymore than I did," she pointed out.

"I know." Rossi gave her a smile. "I just wanted to ask a few general questions to get their impressions."

Phyllis stared at him through narrowed eyes. She huffed and turned back to the computer. "Jackie is still here. She is working a double shift." She looked around and pointed to a pretty African American woman removing clean sheets from a cart.

"Thank you, Phyllis," Rossi said and nodded to Reid. Together they went over to Jackie and showed her their credentials.

Jackie's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "What does the FBI want with me?" she asked in some confusion.

"Actually we are here about the Jane Doe you treated last night," Rossi explained.

"Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"Sort of," Reid said. He pulled a photo out of his satchel. "Is this her?"

Jackie took one look and nodded vigorously. "Yes. Who is she?"

"Her name is Emily Prentiss and she's a Federal agent like us," Rossi said while Reid slid Emily's picture back in his bag and retrieved one of JJ. "She was traveling with a coworker when they went missing."

"This is JJ. Have you seen her?" Reid asked, handing the nurse the photo.

She studied it carefully then slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I haven't."

Rossi let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you tell us anything about Emily that does not violate patient confidentiality?"

Jackie debated what she could and could not say. She could see how obvious concerned they were about their friend and it troubled her that there wasn't much she could do to put their minds at ease.

"The only thing I can say was that when she was brought in she was disoriented. The couple who found her thought she might have been involved in a hit and run."

Dave pounced on the tidbit. "Did you get the couple's name?"

Again Jackie shook her head. "No. They never came in. They must have driven away after we had wheeled Agent Prentiss inside."

Rossi shot Reid a look. He nodded and moved off a few paces and dialed Garcia.

* * *

"_Was it Emily?" _Garcia demanded as soon as she came on the line. _"Have you seen her yet? How is she? Does Em know where JJ is?"_

Reid stared at the phone, waiting for Garcia to pause and catch her breath so he could get a word in edgewise. When she did, he jumped in.

"Yes, it was Emily but to answer the rest of your questions, we don't know. By the time we got here Emily was gone."

"_SHE'S DEAD?"_ Garcia screeched in his ear. Reid mentally kicked himself for making the same mistake the nurse had.

"No, no, no," he said hastily, waving his free arm around madly. "Emily is not dead. I meant that she walked out AMA."

A sniffle came over the line. _"Reid, don't ever, EVER, do that to me again."_

"I swear on the grave of Isaac Asimov that I will never do it."

"_Who?"_

"Isaac Asimov. He is considered one of the masters of hard science fiction. He is most famous for his "Three Laws of Robotics" and the Foundation Series. He coined many words that are still used today like robotics, androids and positronic brains," he babbled on contently.

"_REID!" _Garcia shouted over the line.

"What?" he asked confused.

"_The reason for your call?" _

"Oh, right. We need you to pull of the security footage for the ER."

"_What am I looking for?"_

"The car that brought Emily to the hospital. We need to talk to couple. Also look for Emily leaving. Hopefully we can figure out where she went and what condition she is in. They wouldn't tell us. Something about patient confidentiality."

"_Got it. Anything else, Boy Blunder?"_

"Well," Reid hesitated. "You can do your thing."

"_My thing?" _Garcia's puzzled voice echoed in his ear_._

"Yes, your THING."

"_Ohhh…my thing_." He could hear her smiling_. "Be back to you in a few." _She hung up.

* * *

After Reid had stepped away, Rossi continued his questioning. "Did Agent Prentiss say anything to you at all about what happened to her?"

"She never spoke."

Rossi frowned. "Not one word?"

Jackie smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not. The most I could get out of her was a nod or a shake of the head when I asked her simple yes or no questions."

"I see." Dave rubbed at his goatee. "How did she manage to walk out of here without anyone seeing her?"

"It was quite easy," Jackie admitted. "She did it when we were preparing for a multi person trauma. It was like a zoo in here, people dashing about. The two times I checked on her before she was sleeping soundly." She shrugged. "Agent Prentiss must have woken up, saw no one watching and left."

"Probably," Dave conceded. "Emily does have an aversion to hospitals."

"Oh, Agent Rossi, while I was treating your friend she would grow agitated from time to time."

"How so?"

"Her leg would start to shake and she would keep casting glances at the doorway. If I didn't know better I'd say that she looked like she had some place she had to get to."

He held out his hand. "Thank you, Jackie. You have been most helpful."

She took it. "I wish I could tell you more."

"I know," Dave said.

"Will you let me know when you find her? I'm worried about her."

Rossi gave her a smile. "I will," he promised and turned to join Reid.

* * *

"Garcia's is checking the video surveillance as we speak," Reid informed the older man as the older came to stand beside him.

"Good," he said.

"I also asked her to do her thing with our little difficulty," he said intentionally vague, not wanting to advertise to the staff with Garcia was about to hack into their system and retrieve Emily's medical records.

"Great idea." Rossi jerked his head at the door. "Why don't we wait for her call outside? I could use a breath of fresh air." What he didn't say was that he wanted to get as far away from prying eyes as possible. Nurse Phyllis was still watching them like a hawk.

Reid shrugged his okay, stuck his hands in his pockets and followed the senior agent out.

"Was the nurse able to glean any details from Emily? The young man asked after they had climbed back in the SUV.

"No. Emily refused to talk to her."

Reid frowned. "That's odd."

"I know," Rossi said with a sigh as he pulled his phone out of the inside pocket of his sport jacket. "Better let Hotch know what we have found so far. He is going to be displeased that Emily was able to walk out."

Hotch was not displeased. He was down right livid that the hospital had left a possibly badly injured woman unsupervised, allowing her to wander off. He remained silent as Rossi finished filling him in.

"_Any word from Garcia yet?" _Hotch asked.

"Not yet," Rossi said. He glanced over at Reid who was suddenly pawing at his coat. "Wait. I think she is calling Reid now. Let me put you on speaker so I don't have to repeat everything he says."

He looked on as Reid kept nodding and repeating uh huh over and over. It was beginning to get on his nerves when the young man thanked Garcia and hung up.

"Well?" Rossi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Garcia was able to pull up Emily's chart. She suffered a Grade 2 concussion, a sprained ankle and a hyper extended elbow. Luckily she did not sustain any broken bones," the young genius reported.

"Which elbow?" Rossi asked suddenly.

"Ummm…the right one I believe. Why?" Reid inquired with a confused look.

"No reason. Just curious," Rossi said dismissively.

He silently cursed. He knew that Emily was still having some trouble with the shoulder she had injured six months ago. Now he was worried that her accident may have aggravated it. When they found her, he would make sure that the shoulder would be checked out thoroughly. Reid's voice brought him back to the present.

"Garcia also checked out the surveillance footage. She found Emily walking somewhat unsteadily out of the ER around seven this morning," Reid continued.

"_Did it show where she went?" _Hotch asked.

Reid shook his head at the phone in Rossi's hand. "No. She said it looks like Emily stopped to zip up her jacket and then something caught her attention and she moved out of the range of the camera."

"Did she find the couple that dropped Prentiss off?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, she did. A Fred and Ginger Kelly. They live in Iron Rivers. Garcia is sending their address and phone number to us now."

"_Since I am closer I'll go and interview the Kelly's,"_ Hotch decided_. _"_Afterwards I am going to hold a press conference. We need to get JJ and Prentiss' faces out before the public."_

"What do you want us to do in the mean time?" Rossi inquired of the Unit Chief.

"_Canvas the immediate area surrounding the hospital. Someone had to have seen or even picked up Prentiss."_

"You think Emily might have hitched a ride?" Reid's eyes widened at the thought.

"_It's a possibility_," Hotch conceded_. "Didn't the nurse say that Prentiss was acting like she had to be somewhere?"_

"She did," Rossi agreed.

"Then Emily knows where JJ is," Reid said eagerly.

Rossi held up a finger. "Not necessarily, Reid. Emily may have an inkling of what happened to JJ but remember that she has a nasty concussion so she probably isn't thinking straight."

"Right. So what do we do?"

"We focus on finding Emily. Concussed or not she's still our best chance of locating JJ."

* * *

_Well, they may not have caught up to Emily yet but they known more than they did when they started. Oh, another fun trivia: Fred and Ginger's last name. Name the person their last name comes from. See everyone next for the next exciting chapter. I hope exciting. Ciao._


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow! Boy did you folks like that little triva question. I got so many correct responses back. Congrats again to Jhplug for being the first to say it was Gene Kelly and an honorable mention to People Person I'm Not for naming my fav fictional character Velma Kelly. Well done everyone. Now go read and enjoy._

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Reid asked skeptically, standing in the middle of the deserted road. "There's nothing out here but trees. Lots and lots of trees."

"According to Hotch it is. He said Ginger Kelly was quite adamant about it. Approximately a half mile past the turnoff for Valley City," Rossi replied while he prowled along the side of the pavement.

"That is awfully exact."

"She remembered it because that was when her husband started fiddling with the radio. Much to Mr. Kelly's embarrassment Hotch had added."

Reid grunted and had to scramble to the side when a semi came roaring around the bend. After a half hour of fruitless searching, the two men returned to the SUV and leaned back against it in dejection.

"Find anything?" Rossi asked.

Nothing. If there had been an accident here we would have seen some evidence of it. There would have been skid marks, road debris and knocked down vegetation if the car went off the road," Reid pointed out.

Rossi crossed his arms. "True. What about a carjacking?" he randomly tossed out.

Reid frowned as he considered it. "I highly doubt it." He waved his hand around. "Does this look like prime carjacking territory?"

"No and I can't see one man overpowering two highly trained agents if they were unhurt. It would have been the other way around."

"So that leaves us with the accident theory," Reid stated.

"It does." Rossi scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Reid, given what we know of Emily's condition, how far do you think she could have wandered?"

"Not far," he answered immediately. "Maybe a mile at the most and that would be pushing it." He paused. "But it could be a little longer if she took a break or two."

Rossi nodded. "Let's say two miles. All we have to do is check the sides of the road for that distance in both directions. Maybe we will get lucky and find the car."

"That's a lot of walking," Reid complained.

Rossi looked at him for a moment and slowly shook his head. He patted the SUV. "We'll take the car and drive real slow."

Reid blushed. "Right. Much better idea," he said and quickly moved over to the passenger side.

As Rossi got in, he rolled his eyes heavenward and silently asked "Why me?"

* * *

The bell over the door of the Kountry Kettle jingled as Emily pushed it open. She paused in the threshold to glance back over her shoulder as if she was unsure of what she was doing. Cautiously she stepped all the way in and let the door close softly behind her.

The waitress, who had waited on her the day before, hurried by with barely a glance and told her to take a seat anywhere. Emily looked around and settled at a small table near the entrance. Unconsciously she began to massage the aching elbow.

Marge took a deep breath to finally acknowledge her customer and get her order. She had recognized her when she entered but was so caught up in the food rush she had not realized something was different. She approached the table with caution after taking in her damaged face. Marge's eyes followed the deep bruise along her jaw to the bandage over her eye that did little to hide the swelling or discoloration.

To cover up her staring she pointed her pencil at Emily. "Iced tea if I remember correctly," she said and dashed off to fill the drink, not waiting for confirmation from Emily.

She returned a few minutes later and place the iced tea before Emily. She glanced up at Marge then back down to watch a bead of condensation trickle down the side of the tall glass. Emily reached over, picked it up and took a long drink. Marge stood still with her order pad in hand and watched her down half of it.

She cleared her throat after Emily had put the glass down on the tabletop. "Hope you don't mind me saying this but you don't look so good. Were you and your friend in some kind of accident?"

Emily gazed up at her with a puzzled look on her face as Marge continued, "And speaking of your friend, why isn't she with you?"

Again Marge received no answer to her question. Emily let her eyes and mind wander over the diner and its patrons. The photographs along side of the food counter caught her attention as they had on her previous visit. Abandoning the drink, she pushed herself to her feet and went to look at them. Marge, confused by her odd behavior, followed. Emily started to study each one intently.

"I see you found our pictures," Marge said proudly, coming to stand beside Emily. "They show important events and places in the history of our little town."

Emily said nothing and Marge took it as an invitation to continue on. She loved talking about Flint especially to strangers. After all she was the town's unofficial historian.

She pointed to an old black and white photo and Emily followed along. "That's the first town hall that burned down in 1830." She moved her finger. "This one is of the parade we held to welcome home our brave boys at the end of World War I."

"Now this one is my favorite," Marge said with a big smile, gesturing to a photo of a group of boys in baseball uniforms huddled around a large trophy. "It was taken five years ago when our boys won their first and only Division Three Championship. My son was the shortstop."

"Hey, Margie!" a voice called from the kitchen. "You done gabbing? We got hungry folks here."

"Keep your britches on, Harvey," she called back to her husband who pretended to glower at her. "I was telling this young woman about our fascinating town." She indicated Emily who had leaned in to study the picture more closely.

"Table twelve's order is ready, Margie!"

She turned back to Emily and said, "I'll be right back."

Marge went behind the counter, gave her husband a wink as she scooped up the two platters and hurried over to table twelve. On her way back she refilled several drinks, took an order for a slice of apple pie with extra vanilla ice cream and dropped off a couple of bills.

When she got back to the counter she paused and looked around. "Gower?" Marge asked the man sitting on the stool reading the sports page. "Where did the woman I was talking to go?"

He barely glanced up at her. "You mean the one who looked like she went five rounds with Ali and lost?"

"That's not nice," she scolded him with a swat to his arm.

Gower shrugged. "She left while you were waiting on table twelve. There's something off about her," he observed then turned back to his paper.

"I know and that bothers me," she said.

Marge hurried out into the parking lot and spun around, looking around in all directions. Emily had vanished.

* * *

Hotch walked swiftly to the steps that led to the entrance of the local police station. He edged his way through the gathering reporters. Once at the top of the steps he turned and directed himself to the crowd below.

"I would like to get started please." He said abruptly, standing up taller.

The reporters hushed quickly and directed themselves to the well-dressed agent. All curious to hear what pertinent information he had for them.

He held up two photos: one of Emily and one of JJ. He tried to control his emotions of having to display his agents as the missing victims.

"In the last twenty four hours two FBI Agents Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau have gone missing. They were last seen together Wednesday morning at the Holiday Inn in Adams. " He then held the picture of Emily up to direct their attention to her. "Agent Prentiss had been treated briefly at the local hospital in Glenberry Falls, but left against medical advice. She has suffered serious injuries and may present as confused."

He paused briefly so the picture and information can be absorbed. He then held up JJ's picture, "Agent Jareau has not been seen at any point. We ask if anyone has information regarding the agents that you contact the information hotline. Thank you."

Aaron ignored the barrage of questions and retreated through the glass doors. He released a deep sigh hoping Rossi and Reid were making some progress.

* * *

The SUV crawled along the side of the road. The flashing hazard lights did not stop many a motorist from shouting obscenities and tossing rude gestures their way.

"I didn't know there were so many uses for the middle finger," Reid observed, partially hanging out the window to get a better view of the ground.

"Don't piss off too many people do you?" Rossi asked, idly wondering if the people driving past where mistaking Reid for a butt ugly, overgrown puppy.

"Nope. I tend to avoid confrontation." Reid's voice floated back through the window.

"And when that doesn't work?"

"I babble until their eyes glaze over then I beat a hasty retreat."

Rossi chuckled. "Find anything?"

"Besides the normal road side litter and the dead raccoon that the street crew painted over while putting down a fresh white line?"

"Besides those."

"Then nothing."

Rossi sighed. So far they were not having any luck. They had thoroughly searched the two miles east from the spot the Kelly's had stumbled upon Emily but had found no sign of the missing SUV. Now they were working their east toward the small town of Flint.

"Watch your head, Reid," Rossi called out. "There's a sign coming up." Earlier the young agent almost lost his head to a speed limit sign.

"Okay," he acknowledged and retreated back inside the car.

Rossi's phone beeped. He glanced at it briefly. "It's Hotch," he announced and pulled the SUV further off the road.

"You're on speaker," Rossi informed his Unit Chief.

_"I believe I have something for you. A man called the tip hotline saying he picked up a woman matching Prentiss' description not far from the hospital."_

Rossi and Reid glanced at each other. "Is Emily still with him?" Dave asked.

_"I'm afraid not. He said they were heading east and for some reason she was extremely interested in the signage along the road. Then, out of the blue, Prentiss unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door."_

"While the car was still moving?" Reid gulped in surprise.

_"Yes, but he stopped in time. He said Prentiss tumbled out, scrambled across the road and disappeared into the woods. He tried to follow but by the time he got there the forest had swallowed her up."_

"Did he know what sign set her off?" Rossi asked.

The two men could hear Hotch moving papers about. _"It was a sign for Be…"_

"Bear Lake Public Access?"

_"Yes. Rossi, how did you know?"_

"We're parked in front of it."

* * *

The two agents decided to split up and cover both sides of the road between the two signs for the lake. Emily had come back here for a reason and they were determined to figure out what it was. They were hoping to find the SUV and if they were lucky both JJ and Emily.

"Reid! I got something," Rossi called out.

"What is it?" he asked, trotting up to the older man who was gazing down at the blacktop.

"Glass," he nodded to the shards glittering in the late afternoon sun.

The young genius bent over to study the glass more closely. "Definitely from a car window. Judging the shatter pattern the vehicle was traveling west and took a direct hit on the driver's side."

"Which would have pushed it this way," Rossi said, picking up on Reid's train of thought.

Side by side the men walked over to the edge of the road and peered down the embankment. They could see where a large object had crushed the vegetation and tore chunks of dirt up from the ground.

"There!" Reid exclaimed, pointing at the dark shape below.

He took off like a shot, leaning back as he slipped and slide his way down. Rossi followed at a more cautious pace observing the condition of the hill as he made his way down.

"For being out in the middle of nowhere there has been a lot of foot traffic up and down this hill," Rossi mentioned as he reached the bottom.

Reid didn't answered. He stood mute, gazing at the wrecked SUV with worried eyes. "What if…" he broke off and swallowed.

Rossi cocked an eyebrow. "If what?"

He wet his lips. "What if JJ is still in there and she's…"

The senior agent rested a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "She isn't. Emily wouldn't have left her."

"But she's not in her right mind."

"Still Emily would have stayed and protected her until help came. Do you want me to look first?" Rossi asked gently. He didn't say aloud that the same thought had occurred to him.

Reid pressed his lips together and nodded. Rossi slowly approached the remains of the SUV holding his breath and looked through first the backseat window and then the driver's.

He breathed out heavily and turned to give Reid a smile. "No one is inside, kid."

Rossi's words broke fear's grip on the young man. He came over to stand by him and ran his hand over the crumpled metal of the driver's door. "It was red," he said abruptly.

"What was?"

"The car that ran JJ and Emily off the road. And judging from the height of the impact area, it was a pickup truck or an SUV."

Rossi nodded. "Okay. We can have Hotch put out an BOLO on a red SUV or pickup with a damaged front grill."

Reid scurried around and climbed into the passengers seat. Rossi followed but stopped to look at the back of the SUV. Reid brushed his hair out of his face and gazed about immediately noticing the open bag and purse.

"The bags have been searched," he observed.

"Can you tell if anything is missing?" Rossi asked as he bent down to take a closer look at the ground.

"This is odd," Reid said and climbed back out. Rossi in the meantime had moved to the edge of the ravine.

"I found Emily's credentials and JJ's gun," Reid said, holding up both objects. "But JJ's credentials and Emily's weapon are missing."

"Maybe Prentiss took them when she returned," Rossi said, gazing down into the ravine.

Reid frowned. "But why would she take her gun but not her credentials?"

Rossi shrugged. "Remember that you said she is not in her right mind?" Reid nodded. "Perhaps she needed JJ's badge to remember who she was looking for."

"Possible," Reid said, looking back at car.

Rossi turned around. "I think I know what happened. Somewhere between here and the hotel they were intentionally run off the road. Now we have a couple of possibilities. One is that JJ went to get help. Which I find hard to believe that she would even leave if Emily were unconscious. Two is that whoever hit them came down here and took her."

"I'm following you so far," Reid told him.

"Personally I am leaning toward option two. I believe Emily was driving. When she tried to get out she fell through the open door and tried to stop herself with her cut hand." Rossi pointed to the red smear on the door. "Emily managed to catch up with the Unsub. They struggled and at some point Emily was slammed against the back of the SUV."

Reid came around to look. "How can you tell there was a struggle?"

"The ground is all scuffed up and look where the bloody print is," Rossi said.

Reid frowned. "It's up at the top of the window."

"Exactly."

"If Emily was using the SUV to steady herself her handprint would have been much lower," Reid observed.

"Yes. I'm afraid Emily's condition made it easy for the Unsub to overpower her and knock her into the ravine," Rossi turned back to it and pointed to the edge. "You can just see where the dirt has crumbled away. I also spotted a few drops of blood."

Reid blew out his breath. "So Emily falls and there is a good chance she is knocked out on the way down. She wakes up, finds she can't climb back up here and wanders off to find an easier way out."

Rossi nodded. "I'll bet where the Kelly's found her is where she climbed out at."

Reid scratched his head. "Then why did Emily come back here if she knew JJ wasn't?"

Rossi shrugged. "Maybe she couldn't remember so she came back to the last place she knew they had been with each other."

"Then where did she go?" Reid spread out his hands in question.

Rossi shrugged and gazed sadly at the SUV. "I don't know. I think Emily knows who took JJ but is having trouble putting all the pieces together. When she finds one, she goes in search of the next."

"That isn't going to help us catch up with her," Reid pointed out.

"I know." He sighed. "We'll have to wait for Emily to drop us another breadcrumb."

* * *

_Looks like Emily found another clue. What could it possibly be? And the two R's are still hot on her trail. Since you all had so much fun last week I managed to work in another movie trivia question. This one I think a little tougher. Somewhere in the chapter is the first names of a married dance couple from the early 1950's. Give me their last name. Hint: the husband is more famous for his later work on Broadway. Let's see if ya'll can get this without looking it up. Good luck and see you next week._


	7. Chapter 7

_Congrats to all who figured out that my movie triva question referred to Marge and Gower Champion. Tough little bugger wasn't it? Now google and learn all about them. But do it after you finish this finely crafted chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

The clouds opened up, sending a gentle rain falling on the two figures trudging along the side of the road. Emily looked up, blinking against the drops striking her face. Reaching back she pulled the hood over her head and tried to snuggle deeper into the jacket to stay warm. Involuntarily she shivered. Mutt paused to give himself a good shake, turning him from a sleek white dog to a walking cotton ball.

Emily had no idea how long she had been walking. Even though she wore a watch on her wrist she never thought to look at it. Time simply did not have any meaning. To her it was an alien concept. The only thing Emily knew for certain was where this JJ person was. She paused to pull out JJ's credentials to study the photograph. Mutt, who wasn't paying much attention to his human, bumped into the back of Emily's knees. She gave him a crooked smile when he wagged his tail in a sheepish manner.

She gave the badge a quick second glance before tucking it away and resuming her limping gait. All the walking and climbing was starting to have it toll on her sprained ankle. With each step the pain increased but the overwhelming urge to find this JJ drove her forward, forcing her to shove the constant ache into a deep corner of her mind.

Mutt's sudden tugging on the jacket brought her to a stumbling halt, having learned he only did that when he wanted her to stop and pay attention. The hum of tires on the blacktop reached her ears. Emily turned and blinked against the glare of the headlights. She watched warily as a dark green Civic pulled to a stop behind her and a silver haired woman got out.

"My dear, what are you doing out here all alone and in this weather?" she asked as she approached. "You'll catch a cold."

As Emily took a step back her bad ankle chose that particular moment to give out. Her leg buckled and she felt herself starting to go down. Instinctively she put out her arms to break her fall. The woman stepped in and caught her.

She peered into Emily's eyes. "You look exhausted. Why don't you come home with me? You could get a good night's rest." Not waiting for an answer she swung Emily's arm over her shoulder and helped her to the car. "And in the morning I'll drive you to wherever you want to go. Is that all right with you?"

Emily did not protest and allowed to be eased into the passenger seat. She leaned back against the headrest, closed her tired eyes and fell instantly asleep. The woman smiled as she buckled Emily in as she would a child then she started the car and headed for home.

* * *

The rhythmic sway that was keeping Emily in a dreamless sleep slowed. The change brought her mind back to the present. She used all of her effort to open her tired eyes and get a grasp of what was happening. Her head felt heavy and weak, and all she wanted was to go back to sleep.

"Sweetie," a gentle voice called. It was one she was not familiar with but didn't feel threatened by.

She turned her head slightly to acknowledge the person speaking. She blinked again to clear the fog that enveloped her mind. A kind face with silver hair came into focus. "We're here."

Emily looked at her in confusion. Where was here? She rolled her head the other way and gazed lazily at the two-story log house with a wrap around porch. A soothing yellow light poured through the windows that seemed to be beckoning her to come inside. She tried to climb out but something crossing her chest stopped her. She struggled against it then there was a click and suddenly she was free.

The woman came around and opened the car door for her. Once again she slipped Emily's arm over her shoulder, helped her hobble along the path and up the porch and through the front door.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said with a smile. "It's not much but I like it. My name is Eileen. What's yours?"

Emily eased away from the woman and gazed around the comfortable living room. Eileen studied her with a critical eye. "Don't feel like talking right now? I can understand that. Make yourself at home. If you feel like speaking we can try later."

Eileen reached for Emily's jacket. "Let's get you out of this. It's soaked."

Emily jerked back bumping into a chair while clutching the jacket tighter around her.

Eileen stopped and cocked her head to one side. "You don't want me to take it?" She paused to see if she would get an answer. When none came she tried a different tact. "Or do you want to do it yourself?"

Emily paused and appeared to be thinking. Slowly she nodded her head. She unzipped the jacket and shrugged it off revealing to Eileen the taped elbow who took it in stride.

"May I take it?" she asked and smiled when Emily handed it over. She moved to over to the kitchen table. "I'll just hang it over this chair so you can get to it at any time."

She made an tsking sound. "You're soaked all the way through. I think my daughter left some clothing that might fit you. I'll be right back."

Emily watched her go before limping over the kitchen table and settling in the chair next to the one that held her jacket. Eileen returned a few minutes later with an armload of clothes. She made her way to the table where Emily sat staring out the window into the darkening night. She gently tapped her on the shoulder. Emily looked up with curiosity in her eyes.

"I have some nice, dry clothes for you to change into. The shirt is flannel so it will keep you warm. The nights here are chilly." Eileen cupped her hand around Emily's good elbow, applied a little pressure and helped her back to her feet. "Let me show you where you can change."

She guided the unresisting Emily to the half bath just off the kitchen. Placing the bundle of clothing on the countertop she said, "I'll just leave the door open. If you need any help call out or come and get me. I'll be in the kitchen." She stepped out then poked her head back in. "Remember to take you shoes off first." Eileen gave Emily an encouraging nod and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Emily stood in the middle of the bathroom unsure what to do. She looked at the pile of clothing then shifted her gaze through the door. She could hear the woman bustling around the kitchen opening and closing drawers and cabinets while humming softly.

You heard her, the voice in her head said. _Change your clothes. Shoes first_. Emily sat down on the closed toilet lid to take off her boots. The right one came off easily after she remembered to untie the laces. The left one was a little more difficult. The swelling around the ankle had grown from all the abuse she had put it through. With a lot of wriggling and constant pain she finally managed to pry it off her foot.

Feeling pleased with herself, Emily moved on to the next hurdle: removing her blouse.

The buttons baffled her. After much fumbling she managed to get the top three buttons undone before she gave up in frustration. Grabbing the blouse by the back of the collar she hauled it over her head and off, letting the confounding object drop to the floor in a heap.

Using the counter as leverage she pushed to her feet to attack her pants. The belt took a few minutes to figure out but she eventually had it unbuckled and another confusing button undone. Emily pulled down the zipper and let the pants slide down her legs to puddle around her feet. Keeping a firm grip on the counter, she looked down and carefully stepped out of them.

When she looked up again she was startled by the reflection in the mirror. A stranger was staring back at her, yet there was a familiarity to her. She stared and observed the bare body in the glass in front of her.

Her curious eyes wandered over the pale skin. A swollen and bruised face accompanied by black and blue markings along her chest. It wasn't overwhelming until she saw the angry scar on her abdomen. Carefully she touched it, feeling the puckered skin under her fingers. She felt herself tense when the memory hit her. It slammed into her like a freight train run off its track with an unexpected burning, a jolt of electricity. It threw her backwards. The memory of the pain and torment took its toll. She crashed back hitting the wall hard.

"Is everything all right? I'm coming in," came the older woman's voice from the other room.

Suddenly aware of her surroundings Emily looked back to the clothes now scattered across the floor. Hearing the footsteps approaching she hastily grabbed the jeans and clumsily yanked them on. She hurriedly pulled a plain white tee on before slinging the flannel shirt over the top. Not wanting to answer for her erratic behavior she smoothed the material out the best she could. She scooped up the discarded boots just as Eileen appeared in the doorway.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard a noise."

Emily stared at her wide-eyed, clutching the boots to her chest. Eileen ran her eyes over the room but did not find anything out of place; everything was where it was supposed to be. The only thing off was the young woman herself. When she went in she was calm but now she was agitated.

"I have dinner ready if you haven't eaten yet." Eileen said pleasantly, stepping back out of the doorway so that Emily could leave.

Emily squeezed by and resettled at the kitchen table. Carefully she placed her boots side by side on the seat of the chair that her jacket was draped over. Eileen followed after pausing to pick up the wet clothing. She dropped them off in the laundry room and snatched up a pair of wool socks when she had noticed that Emily was only wearing one. As she rounded the table on her way to counter, she discreetly tucked them into one boot.

"Are you hungry?" she tossed over her shoulder as she retrieved two bowls from the cabinet to her left.

"Y…y…yes," came a raspy voice.

Eileen spun around to gaze at Emily in amazement. "Did you just say 'yes'?"

Emily frowned at the question and then nodded her head.

"Great!" The older woman beamed at her. Picking up the bowls she stepped up to the stovetop where a large pot sat simmering. As she ladled two healthy portions of it's content into the bowls she decided to keep asking easy questions. If she spoke once she might be able to get her to do it again.

She set one down in front of Emily. "Do you like chicken noodle soup?" she asked settling into an empty chair with her own.

"Y…yes," Emily stuttered with a nod.

"Good. It's homemade. All the vegetables came from my garden out back." Eileen picked up her spoon. "Better eat up before it gets cold."

Instinctively Emily reached for the spoon with her right hand but her taped up elbow would not bend. She let the arm fall back into her lap and used her left to pick up the utensil. Clumsily she stuck the spoon in the bowl.

The aroma of the light broth attacked her senses before the spoon reached her lips. Her mouth watered in anticipation. As the flavor filled liquid slid down her throat it was all she could do not to greedily devour the bowl. She resisted but did find herself finishing quickly. She settled the spoon into the empty bowl, her stomach begging for more. She saw Eileen's curious stare and she extended the bowl towards her.

"Mm…more?"

"Sure." Eileen stood up and took the empty bowl back over to the stove. She ladled in a second helping and returned to the table.

Emily dug in, taking the time to enjoy the individual flavors as they danced over her tongue. Downing the last spoonful she felt a warm sensation spreading through her stomach. She was full. With a groan she pushed the empty bowl away.

"No thirds?" Eileen asked in amusement, having never seen anyone so thoroughly enjoying her soup.

"N…n…no," she said with a slow shake of the head.

The warm feeling was now spreading to her extremities. Her eyelids grew heavy and she yawned. "I think someone needs to get some rest. Why don't you come and sit on the couch while I get you a blanket?" Eileen helped Emily back to her feet and guided her over to the sofa where she plopped down with a contented sigh. "Be back in a jiffy."

Emily watched Eileen leave through half lidded eyes. When she was sure the older woman was gone, she got back up and limped over to her jacket. She removed the Glock from the pocket and quickly returned to the couch and tucked it under the pillow. For some reason she felt safe with it near. She laid down and curled up on her side. Eileen returned and draped the blanket over her. Emily pulled it up to her nose then slid her hand under the pillow and wrapped it around the grip of the gun. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Eileen kept a close eye on her guest as she cleaned up the remains of the dinner. After thirty plus years of nursing she easily recognized the signs of a concussion and the young woman asleep on her couch was suffering from a serious one. It was obvious from the numerous bandages she was sporting that she had been treated at a hospital and had wandered away from it or her caregiver. Someone must be looking for her.

As she wiped down the kitchen table her eyes kept drifting to the jacket draped over the chair. She thought back to when she had offered to take the woman's jacket but she had refused. She had chalked it up to her simply wanting to do it for herself and she had handed over once she got it off. But, she pondered, what if that wasn't the reason? Maybe she had something in the jacket pocket she didn't want Eileen see?

Setting down the dishrag Eileen picked up the jacket and started going through its pockets, repeating to herself that it was okay to do this, she was only hoping to find a clue to this woman's identity. The cell phone was the first thing she found. Eileen was old school. She saw no need to carry one. To her phone conversations should be held in the privacy of one's own home and not on the street for the world to hear. Since she knew nothing about them, she put the phone back.

She pulled a thin wallet from the other pocket and flipped it open. The FBI letters jumped out at her causing her to suck in her breath in surprise. Stunned Eileen looked over at the still form. She's FBI? She asked herself in wonder. Then she saw photograph which confused her even more. It was of a blonde woman by the name of Jennifer Jareau. This was definitely not hers.

Hastily Eileen shoved the badge back in the pocket, picked up the dishrag and furiously scrubbed the tabletop her mind reeling from the sudden implications. If it wasn't hers then how did she get this one? Had she simply found it? Could she be a professional pickpocket and some how managed to pluck the wallet off the unsuspecting agent? Or worse could she have been in custody of this Jennifer Jareau and escaped?

The last one scared her but the more she thought about it the more she discounted it. If she had escaped why take the agent's badge? It would be of no use to her. The agent's gun would have been. There had to be a simpler explanation. Her gut was telling her that the young woman was not dangerous just in need of help.

Eileen hung the dishrag over the faucet to dry then went over to the couch to gaze at the sleeping woman debating what to do. In the end she decided to do nothing at the moment. Whoever she was needed rest. Tomorrow she would contact the police and let them handle it from there. She was familiar with a lot of them and she knew the woman would be in good hands.

Her decision made, Eileen set about getting ready for bed. She took a shower and before settling down with a book she took a quick detour to check on her guest one more time. She was still sound asleep but now her cheeks had a slight flush to them. She placed the back of hand against the woman's forehead and frowned. She was running a slight fever probably from being out in the rain. In the morning she'll try to get a few Motrin down her. If not, she'll slip her a mickey in her soup.

* * *

After reading for forty-five minutes, Eileen decided to watch a movie. She turned on the television and ended up catching the end of the evening news. The newscaster in his impeccable suit and tie turned his high wattage smile to the camera. Eileen sat up straighter when next to his shellacked hair popped up a picture of the woman who lay sleeping on her couch. She fumbled with the controller to raise the volume almost dropping it in the process. She sat still, all of her attention on what the man on her screen was about to reveal.

"There still have been no leads to the disappearances of the two FBI Agents Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss," he announced in a rather high and squeaky voice.

The scene changed to show a handsome dark haired man dressed in an expensive suit standing in front of a cluster of reporters speaking and holding up pictures of the women. Eileen held her breath. "We have been informed that Agent Prentiss was last seen in the vicinity of Bear Lake. The local FBI continues to ask anyone with knowledge of the two women's whereabouts to please call the tip line."

Eileen dropped the controller and moved to her side table yanking the small drawer open. In her haste she almost pulled the small piece of furniture over. She shoved her hand into the small space and searched for a pen and pad she knew she always kept there. Without looking away from the screen she jotted down the 1-800 number.

She was about to reach for the phone when the image of what the poor woman must had gone through shot through her mind. She felt the overwhelming need to check on her again. Throwing the covers back she stepped out of her bed and expertly into the slippers on the floor. Gripping the railing for support she hurried down the stairs her eyes in the direction of the living room.

Her breath catches when she sees the blanket that was once tucked tightly around the brunette was now a mess of cloth on the floor. She turned and moved to the bathroom. She clutched the small necklace around her neck a nervous habit she had when she was hoping for a positive outcome. She gently pushed the door open and her heart dropped when no one was in the small room.

Eileen moved faster than she had in years to the kitchen. There the events began to reveal themselves. The jacket and boots no longer sat neatly on the chair. The woman had vanished. She could not have gotten far. She tried to convince herself of that as she dashed for the front door, which she discovered, was half open. The darkness greeted her and she flipped on the porch light but it only revealed the light drizzle falling from the sky. She knew it was a fruitless to charge out into the wet and dark night. She was gone, all Eileen could do now was to make the call and pray the woman would be okay.

* * *

_Gosh darn! Emily sure is a slippery one. Once again she vanishes into the night. Where has she gone and will the two R's finally catch up with her? Check in next week and I might tell you. Oh, sorry. No trivia this week but I am working on more._


	8. Chapter 8

_Welcome back everyone! Thanks for coming back to read the next installment. I hope you enjoy it. I did writing it. So now go and dig in._

* * *

Rossi and Reid shook the rain off their coats as they entered the Kountry Kettle. They had just spent the last several hours at the accident site waiting for the state crime scene techs to show. Once they were happily swarming over the wreck and surrounding area, the two agents sent off in pursuit of another breadcrumb Emily had dropped.

Hotch had called to report that a young girl had picked up Emily and stopped on the outskirts of Flint for gas. When the girl had returned from paying for the fuel, Emily had vanished again. The two men had raced to Flint to interview the station attendant. Unfortunately he hadn't seen her and the grainy video showed Emily exiting the car and stepping out of the frame. Where she had gone from there they had no clue. Dejected they had headed for the diner across the street for some desperately needed coffee.

"Emily is getting pretty good at picking up rides," Reid observed as they seated themselves at the counter.

"Too good," Rossi said. "I'm afraid that at some point Emily's luck is going to run out. Not everyone is a good Samaritan."

Reid nodded as the waitress stopped in front of them, coffee pot in hand. "What can I get for you gentlemen?"

Rossi pointed at the pot. "Coffee and lots of it."

She laughed as she poured each of them a cup. "Rough day?" she asked as Reid started dumping packets of sugar into his coffee.

Rossi gave her a tired smile as he took a sip of his. "You can say that." He flashed his credentials.

Marge whistled. "FBI. I'm honored."

"We've been following the trail of one of our missing agents," he told her as he put away his badge. "We were wondering if you seen either of these women?"

He nudged Reid who hastily pulled out the two photos of JJ and Emily and laid them on the counter. Marge barely glanced at them.

"They were both here yesterday and this one," she tapped the photo of Emily, "was here earlier."

Both men perked up. "How long ago?" Reid asked.

Marge tapped her pen against her chin. "Maybe four or five hours."

Reid looked at Rossi. "We're catching up to her."

"How was she?" Rossi inquired.

"Banged up. Do you know what happened to her?"

"It appears that there was some sort of accident," Dave said, repeating what had been mentioned in the press conference. "Agent Prentiss was being treated at a local hospital when she wandered off."

"I see," Marge said and pointed at JJ's photo. "And this one?"

Rossi sighed. "There has been no sign of Agent Jareau."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said sincerely. "Can I keep these?" she asked, gesturing to the pictures. "I'll show them to my customers. Maybe one of them has seen your missing agents."

"Sure," Rossi readily agreed and pulled out one of his business cards. "Please call one of these numbers if you get a hit," he said, flipping over the card and jotting down the numbers for the tip line and Garcia's direct line.

"Will do." Marge took the card and taped it to the register.

"Would you be able to tell us what Agent Prentiss did or say while she was here?" Reid asked, stepping into the conversation while turning his cup around and around.

Marge frowned. "Come to think of it your agent never spoke even when I inquired about her friend."

"She is suffering from a concussion," he supplied.

"Ah, that explains it. Had one myself once. They are not fun."

"No they are not. Agent Prentiss?" Dave gently reminded her.

"Oh, yes," Marge said quickly. "Agent Prentiss came in and sat at the that table by the door." She pointed.

Both men turned to look. "I got an iced tea for her…"

"Did she order it?" Reid broke in.

"No," she said, giving the young man a dirty look for interrupting her. "I remembered from the last time she was in. Anyway, she drank half of it then suddenly got up and went to look at our photos on the wall there."

Reid stood up and pointed to the pictures next to the counter. "These?" When she nodded, he studied them intently.

Rossi cocked an eyebrow. "Was there one that Agent Prentiss paid particular attention to?"

Marge shook her head. "Not that I could tell. I would point to one and she would look at it. At the time it seemed if she was listening to me but maybe she wasn't," she said with a shrug.

"Then what happened?"

"I had to go wait on table twelve. When I got back she was gone. I looked for her outside but she was no where to be found."

Rossi gave her a smile and pulled out a fifty. "Thank you, Marge, for your help. This should cover our coffees and Agent Prentiss' drink. The rest is for you."

Marge quickly ran up the sale and pocketed the remainder. "Thank you, Agents, though I feel I couldn't help you enough. If only I had managed to keep your agent here," she said sadly.

Rossi shook his head. "It wouldn't have mattered. Agent Prentiss would have found a way to slip past you. Right now she is a woman on an unknown mission."

He went to stand next to Reid. "Find anything in the pictures?"

The young genius shook his head. "Nothing. They are nothing but random photos."

Rossi looked them over. "Well, there was definitely someone or something in them that caught Emily's attention."

"Unfortunately I don't have the ability to read minds yet," Reid quipped.

"Emily's might be a little tough right now." Rossi sighed. "Let's check in with Hotch and see if there has been any more sightings."

Spencer pulled his coat tighter around himself then threw his hood over his head turning towards the door. "Each call that comes in is getting us closer."

Dave agreed but felt some doubt, "I just don't like being a step behind."

* * *

It had been a combination of an isolated crack of thunder and the nagging voice in her head that drove Emily back out into the night and rain not long after Eileen had gone to bed. Mutt had greeted her with his normal exuberance, hand licking and head butting, on the porch and together they limped down the long driveway. At the bottom Emily turned decisively to the right and Mutt was content, for once, to follow and not lead.

Emily's luck for picking up a ride continued to run strong. Not long after the two companions had resumed their trek, a car pulled up next to Emily. She barely glanced at it, eyes focused on the road so that she wouldn't trip over anything.

"Ma'am?" the driver called out.

She ignored him.

The driver kept pace with her. "Ma'am, it isn't safe to be walking this road at night. Why don't I give you a lift?"

When she stopped so did the car. Wordlessly, she opened the door and got in.

"Where to?" the young driver asked as she buckled herself in.

Eyes ahead. "Fu…fuller."

His eyebrows shot up. "As in Fuller Road?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." He said somewhat dubiously as he put the car into drive.

Forty-five minutes later they pulled up to Fuller that turned out to be a dirt road. The young man glanced around uneasily. There was nothing out here. He turned to look at her. "You sure this is where you want to get out?"

"Yes," Emily said and pushed the release on the seatbelt.

He looked around again. "You know, my father would skin me alive if he knew I left you out here." He grabbed Emily's arm just as she was opening the door. "I can't let you go."

The next thing he knew he was staring down the barrel of the Glock. Emily's right arm trembled as she tried to hold the gun steady. "L…let…go," she hissed.

Eyes wide in terror he jerked back releasing her arm. Throwing his hands up in surrender, he squeaked, "its all good, Lady, no need to get crazy."

Emily shifted the gun to her left hand and slowly backed out of the car. When she cleared the door, he slammed it into gear and peeled out. Through the open window she could hear him berating himself, "Never pick up hitchhikers. Never pick up hitchhikers."

She warily watched the car speed away. Her hands unnaturally shook from the effects of the recent events. Shaking off the emotions she tucked the gun back into her pocket, gestured to Mutt to come to her side and together the duo started their long and lonely walk up the deserted dirt road.

The little drizzle changed into a steady rain. Emily shivered and tried to pull the wet jacket tightly around her body. She was so cold and her mind briefly flirted back to the warm blanket and soft couch that she had abandoned. Her steps slowed as she considered going back. But each time when she was about to turn around the image of the blonde woman popped into her head and she soldiered on. Eventually she and Mutt found their way impeded by a gate. Emily gave it a tug on the off chance that it was unlocked. It wasn't. She stepped back and looked up at the sign hanging over it: Chip N' Dale Campgrounds. This was where she was supposed to be.

As she leaned forward to take a closer look at the gate, the pocket of the jacket started vibrating. Confused by the sensation Emily pulled the small phone out. She peered at the foreign number and shrugged it off when it didn't mean anything to her. Emily started to tuck the phone away when a completely different number flashed through her mind. It repeated in an annoying pattern. In desperation to keep it from torturing her mind she punched in the number and hesitantly placed it to her ear. A familiar voice came on.

"P…P…Pen?"

* * *

Eileen Jessup must have been watching for them to arrive. The moment they had pulled up she was standing on the porch, her robe wrapped tightly around her body to ward off the dampness in the air.

"Agents Rossi and Reid?" she asked as they mounted the steps. "An Agent Hotchner told me to expect you." She anxiously gestured to the open door. "Please come in."

"Thank you, Ms. Jessup," Rossi said and held the door open wider for her to enter first.

She led them to the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee? I just started a new pot." She pointed to the coffee maker happily perking to itself on the countertop.

Rossi shook his head. "No thank you. If I drink one more cup I'll float away and Dr. Reid is already more twitchy than normal," he smiled, trying to put her at ease.

He pulled out a chair for her. "Please have a seat and tell us how came upon Agent Prentiss."

Eileen waved away his kind offer. "I'm too upset to sit," she said, pacing back and forth while fiddling with her necklace. "I should have kept a closer eye on her. I knew she had a bad concussion. I should have stayed in the living room instead of going to bed."

Rossi folded his hands on the table. "Don't blame yourself, Ms. Jessup."

"Eileen."

"Eileen," he corrected himself. "You're not the first one that Agent Prentiss has pulled a disappearing act on. Actually you are the fourth."

She smiled wanly. "That doesn't make me feel any better, Agent Rossi."

"Dave."

"Dave. I know better than to leave a concussed patient unattended. I really thought she would sleep through the night. She was exhausted."

"Eileen, please sit," he asked her again.

With a sigh she sat down and started to play with the end of the robe's belt. "Where shall I begin?"

"At the beginning," Rossi suggested.

Eileen quickly took the two agents through the events leading up to Emily's departure. "When I knew it was hopeless to try to find her in the darkness I came back and called the tip line."

Dave laid a comforting hand over hers. "You did the right thing. Can you tell us about her behavior? Had she spoken? The other people we've interviewed said Agent Prentiss wasn't talking."

Eileen nodded. "She wasn't when she first got here but as she got use to me she did." When their faces brightened at that she quickly added, "I'm afraid it was just a few words. She said 'yes' twice and 'more' and 'no' once. But…" she paused. "Can I call her Emily?"

"Of course," Rossi answered her with a smile.

"She seems more like Emily to me than Agent Prentiss," Eileen explained. "As I was saying she did speak but she still struggled to get those simple words out. It is still a step forward. It shows her brain is starting to heal itself."

"It was good that Emily had you watching over her."

Eileen shrugged off the compliment. "I've had thirty years of working with patients suffering from Alzheimer's and head injuries. You remain patience, ask simple questions and let them work it out at their own pace."

"Then she was doubly lucky that you found her."

Reid, who had been wandering about the kitchen and living room examining everything, spoke up. "While Emily was here did anything happen to catch her attention?"

She shook her head. "Not that I noticed. Unless you count my soup that Emily had two big helpings of."

The younger agent stopped and put his hands in his pockets. "Was there anything out of place?"

Eileen scanned the room as she thought. "No." She paused and sat up straighter. "Wait. There was a phone book and an open map on the table."

"What kind of map?" Reid asked eagerly, his love for maps showing.

"Just a local one," she answered with a puzzled look. "It's of the town and the surrounding area."

"And the phone book?" Rossi pressed. "Was it open to a particular section?"

"Yes! It was the yellow pages." Her smile faded. "But before you ask I didn't notice what was on the page. I automatically closed it and put it away while I was waiting for you."

"What?" she asked when she noticed the two men exchanging knowing looks.

"Emily has found the final piece of the puzzle," Rossi said. "She knows where JJ is."

* * *

_Holy guacamole! Did you see that? Emily pulled her gun on that poor kid. Bet he matured a bit in those few seconds. Seems that Emily may have found where JJ is. Is she correct? Or has she stumbled upon another clue. Hmmm...guess you will have to check in next week to find out. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Well folks, another Wednesday has come and I am sure you are just as curious to find out what happens next. So I shalt not distract you any further. Sit back, put up your feet and enjoy._

* * *

Garcia fluttered about her lair at a loss to what to do. She hadn't felt this helpless before not even when Emily was on the run and looking for Doyle. Then there were paper trails, video and electronic data that she could shift through. Now there was nothing to pull up and analyze. Emily was totally off the grid, following clues that were known only to her, locked away in that concussed mind of hers.

Even the tip hotline had gone cold. Her raven-haired warrior was flirting around the Virginia countryside like a ghostly specter. Materializing for a brief amount of time before fading away and moving on to haunt another location.

The phone rang and she scampered over, thinking it was Morgan calling for his hourly update. It was his calming and soothing voice that kept her grounded, stopped her from going stark raving mad with worry. She looked at the screen and frowned at the unfamiliar number. Puzzled to who would have access to the team's private line she answered it cautiously.

"Technical Analyst Garcia speaking. How may I be of service?"

"_P…P…Pen?"_

Penelope nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiar voice. "Emily?"

She only got silence in return.

Garcia tried to control her frantic emotions. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. It made it hard to concentrate, but she did what she knew and that was talk. "Emily, please say something! Where are you? Are you okay?"

Her hands frantically ran along her keyboard to start a trace on the phone. She couldn't lose her, and she was going to do all she could to find her and bring her home.

Her voice suddenly appeared again. _"Ja…JJ."_

"Do you know where she is? Do you know where you are? Oh sweetness, please talk to me!"

"T…tr…truck."

"Are you in a truck?"

"M…m…monk."

"Em? What did you say?"

"C…ch…chips."

Garcia felt the panic course through her. None of the words Emily was saying made any sense. She just had to keep her on the line. The trace was almost done. The silence that hung over the phone lengthened and Garcia feared that Emily had hung up. She opened her mouth to call out to her friend when a faint whirling sound came over the line. She cocked her head to one side listening intently.

"What was that?" she asked.

"G…gate…opened."

Garcia mentally cheered. Finally she got an answer that made sense. "Where is this gate, Emily?"

Her friend didn't answer. Instead there was the sound of something hitting the ground. Garcia's eyes grew wide in shock. "Oh shit!" she swore. "Please tell me, Emily, that you did not just now drop the phone."

When Emily did not respond, Garcia started to panic. "Emily? Are you still there? Oh, please! Pick up the phone, Girl! Don't leave me now."

Then a soft, barely audible word drifted over the line before it went dead. Garcia had to strain to hear it and still wasn't sure if she had heard it right. Emily's stuttering was making it hard to understand her.

She frowned in puzzlement. "Foil?" she said aloud.

Maybe that wasn't right. She started rattling off words that sounded similar to foil: boil, coil, soil, doil. She stopped, her breath catching in her throat. "Not doil but Doyle," she whispered.

She punched in Rossi's number. "Damn! Damn! Damn! This is not good."

* * *

When Emily recognized the voice, a wave of relief washed over her. As quickly as she could she told Penelope about the truck that had hit them, that the driver had kidnapped JJ and had taken her to a campground called Chip N' Dale's. At least that was what she thought she was telling her. Emily didn't realize she was stammering out words that made no sense to her friend.

A loud whirling caught her attention. Emily spun around, phone still pressed to her ear but forgotten. The gate to the grounds was slowly swinging open. In her ear she could hear Garcia wanting to know what the sound was. Automatically she answered her.

"G…gate…opened," she stuttered, eyes glued to the headlights descending.

The fear of being discovered overwhelmed her and Emily hastily got off the road and ducked into a thick cluster of trees. Mutt scurried after her and pressed protectively against her leg. From her hiding place Emily had an unimpeded view of the road. The headlights drew closer and a red pickup truck with a smashed grill rumbled through the open gate. As it drove past Emily got a good look at the driver. Older man, craggy face, blue eyes, close cropped gray hair and stubbly beard. The driver turned, winked and gave her a half smile.

The forgotten phone tumbled from nerveless fingers. "D…d…doyle?" she whispered.

Frozen and hidden behind the leaves she still felt exposed. Her hands began to tremble. Soon her whole body was racked with tremors, worse than the cold induced rain. It was fear. She was scared. Unconsciously her shaking hand came up to caress the scar on her abdomen. That face. That all so familiar face she had seen before. The face from her past that she could not remember but could still induce terror in her. Mutt, feeling the trembling of her leg, issued a deep, low growl his hackles rising at the departing truck.

If this was the man who had taken this JJ person, she was in even more danger than Emily had originally thought. Time was now more of an essence. She had to find her and get her out before he returned. The whirling noise returned snapping Emily out of her trance. The gate and her only way inside were quickly shrinking. She burst out the trees at a speed that startled Mutt and left him eating her dust. Emily dashed up the road and dove through the narrow opening, her foot just clearing before the gate shut with a loud clank.

She hit the muddy ground hard landing on her injured elbow, sending a new wave of agony coursing up and down her arm. Rolling on to her back, Emily cradled the limb tightly to her chest and stared up into the falling rain waiting for the pain to pass. Eventually it settled down to a constant ache where before it had been an occasional twinge.

A disturbance at her feet snagged her attention. Using her good hand Emily pushed herself into a seated position. Mutt was on the other side of the gate, whining and scratching at the rails. He tried several times to squeeze through but the spacing between the bars was too narrow. The gate was also too high for him to jump over. Emily got on her knees and crawled back. She pushed at the gate but it was once again locked. Sinking against it she placed her fingers on the cold, wet metal. Mutt came over, licking at them while whining louder.

"So…sorry," she said, gazing at the dog with sad eyes.

Using the gate for support, Emily slowly climbed to her feet and turned away. She slumped her shoulders and fought the urge to look back. She knew that one look at into his forlorn eyes would weigh that much more on her. She had to get to this JJ person. She had no choice. The thought didn't help as she took heavy steps that were equally heavy as her heart. For the first time since she woke up in the woods she was truly alone. As she trudged up the road Mutt's mournful howls echoed around her and tearing a little more into her.

* * *

Rossi's phone went off just as the two agents were saying goodbye to Eileen. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen. "It's Garcia." He turned to her. "If you'll excuse us for a moment."

"Certainly."

The two men stepped into the living room. "You are on speaker, Garcia."

"_I found Emily!"_ She all but shouted over the line.

"How?" he asked.

_"Actually Emily called me on someone else's phone. As soon as I knew it was her I started a trace. In the meantime, I tried to get her to talk to me, to tell me where she was and if she was okay. All I could get out of Emily were a bunch of seemingly random words."_

Reid spoke up. "Like what, Garcia?"

_"Em said 'truck', 'JJ', 'monks', and 'chips'. At first I thought she was trying to tell me that she and JJ were in a truck having chips with a gaggle of monks."_

Reid frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"_I know but it did once I pinpointed her location. Our Emily is at the Chip N' Dale campgrounds. Their logo is two chipmunks dressed as Chippendale dancers,"_ Garcia said triumphantly.

Rossi turned to the young genius. "Reid, in those photos, was there any reference to the campgrounds?"

Reid's eyes lit up in excitement. "Yes. That was the name of the sponsor for the boy's baseball team. It was on the front of their t-shirts."

"Emily must have seen it and figured out that was where she had to be. Only problem with that is that she wouldn't know how to get there."

"The phone book and the map," Reid exclaimed. "Emily used them to get directions to the camp. That's where we need to go."

"Agreed. Garcia get us everything you can on this campground, the owners and the employees," Rossi said

"_I'm already on it. Uh, guys?"_ Garcia said hesitatively. _"Emily said one more thing that has me extremely worried."_

"What was it?" Rossi asked, frowning at the phone.

"I'm not a hundred percent positive but I think she said Doyle."

The two men looked at each other in puzzlement while the analyst continued, _"Why would our Em bring up his name? Does she somehow believe Doyle was involved in this?"_ They could sense her uneasiness surging over the line.

Rossi shook his head. "I honestly don't know, Penelope."

They heard her sigh before saying, _"It doesn't matter. Now stop talking and go get our wounded warrior."_

"We're on our way," Rossi assured her before hanging up.

"Good news, I hope?" Eileen asked as they reentered the kitchen.

"Yes. We know where Emily is heading next," Reid volunteered.

"That's great. Wait," she paused, studying their faces. "Something is troubling you."

"Eileen, are hallucinations a symptom of a concussion?" Rossi asked.

Eileen shook her head. "No but they can result from a high fever. Emily had a slight fever when she was here. I was planning to give her some Motrin in the morning to bring it down."

"Still?" Rossi asked, concerned. "She was running a fever at the hospital."

Reid returned the same troubled expression and began to move to the door.

"Eileen, thank you again for everything," Rossi said and extended his hand that she reluctantly accepted.

"I hope you find her, and that she's okay."

"We will." Dave replied with false confidence. They had come so close to finding Emily several times that he was worried that it would be a pattern they could not break until it was too late.

Before the two agents could reach the bottom of the steps Eileen was calling after them from the open door. "If she has been out in this weather all night, its not a good sign for her condition. Her body will react by trying to increase its temperature which will push her fever even higher."

Dave paused on the steps of the porch. "What should we do?"

"Get her out of the wet clothes and wrap a blanket around her but not too tight. Emily needs to be dry but with a fever you don't want her to be bundled in it." She disappeared inside and returned with the blanket Emily had been using earlier and another set of clothes. "Take these, you'll need them," she said, handing the bundle to Reid.

Rossi could not help but smirk at Eileen's last comment about removing Emily's wet clothes. "I'll let the good Doctor here deal with that momentous task."

Reid gulped. "Me? I'd like to live to see tomorrow thank you."

* * *

As Emily battled her way through the steady rain and mud the tickle at the back of her throat that had been with her for a while and easily ignorable became more persistent. It now was something she could not get rid of by simply clearing her throat. Every time she swallowed or breathed in too deeply her lungs would protest and send her into a coughing fit. Each attack would consume more of her precious energy slowing her progress even more. When it stopped she trudged on determined to make it to her destination.

Eventually the muddy track ended at a gravel parking lot fronting the campground's main office. Emily limped up and tried the door, which, of course was locked. She studied the door, noting it was solid wood on the bottom and individual panes of glass on top. Casting her eyes over the ground, she soon found a rock of suitable heft and used it to break the pane over the doorknob. Trying to avoid the shards left in the frame, she eased her arm through the hole. She unlocked the door and stepped into the gloomy interior.

Emily paused just inside to let her eyes adjust to the different level of darkness. Squinting she could just barely discern the shape of the counter. Hand outstretched before her to sense any hidden obstacles she moved slowly forward. When her hand touched the edge of the counter she stopped. Cautiously Emily slid her hand over the surface feeling for a lamp. She paused when her fingers encountered metal. She ran her hand up the base, found the switch and turned the light on.

A soft glow lit up the countertop and sent odd shadows dancing over the walls. Emily glanced around unsure what exactly she was hoping to find. Then she saw them: a pile of maps neatly stacked on the corner of the counter.

As she reached for one another coughing fit, worse than before, wracked her body. She bent over; her hand jerked knocking the stack to the floor. Emily clung to the counter until the attack had passed. After wiping away the tears that had collected in the corners of her eyes, Emily picked up one of the maps she had not dumped on the floor and unfolded it.

She studied the layout of the campground. The niggling voice at the back of her mind hinted that she should look for this JJ person in one of the cabins sitting on the far edge of the property. Sensing this was the right thing to do, Emily, clutching the map in her hand, limped back out into the rain and darkness.

* * *

_Uh oh! Emily seems to be having a string of bad luck. Now she has a bad cough and she is seeing things. But is she actually getting any closer to JJ? Will we ever find out what been happening to JJ? Did Rossi and Reid finally get the break they need and catch up with Emily? Good questions that I might answer someday. ;) Check in next week to see if I answer any._


	10. Chapter 10

_Well folks. I do believe I am going to answer one of the questions I posed last week. The fate of JJ. Enjoy._

* * *

The dull throbbing prodded JJ awake. With a small groan she pried her eyes open, reaching up to rub the sore spot on her jaw. Slowly she sat up wiggling the jaw back and forth to make sure it still worked and looked around. JJ was startled to find herself in a small room instead of the SUV. Her eyes roved over the sparsely furnished space taking in the bed she was currently sitting on, a nightstand with a digital clock and a lamp on top, a dresser and a small desk and chair shoved in a corner.

Looking down JJ saw she was covered with a ratty quilt. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she tossed it back and off her with two fingers. JJ swung her legs over the side and sat on the edge of the bed, racking her brain to how she had gotten here. The last thing she clearly remembered was riding in the car talking with Emily who had just suggested driving straight through to Iron Rivers. Looking around again, JJ determined if they had this had to be the worst hotel they had ever stayed in.

With a grunt she got to her feet wondering why her whole body was stiff and ached. Again she rubbed her jaw. Maybe she should go and ask Emily, she thought. Perhaps they had hit the bar after arriving and that is why she can't remember last night. She should know better than to try to match Emily drink for drink. That girl certainly knows how to hold her liquor.

Wincing at her stiff muscles JJ slowly made her way to the closed door. Just as she touched the doorknob it turned in her hand. She took a few steps back and called out tentatively, "Emily?"

The door swung open. JJ let out a small gasp. The shape filling the doorway wasn't her friend but a complete stranger. Wait! Not completely. He was vaguely familiar. She had met him before but where escaped her at the moment. Then he spoke.

"Sarah," he said, face breaking out into a huge grin.

In a blink of an eye it all came back to her. The crash, Emily injured, the man with the unruly, mud brown hair and watery blue eyes appearing over Emily's shoulder peering through the shattered window. She remembered him calling her 'Sarah' and struggling with him as he tried to drag her out of the car. JJ's eyes opened wide. He had the gall to punch her. That was why her jaw hurt.

JJ backed up trying to put as much space between her and him as possible. He came in the rest of the way carrying a tray and pulled the door shut with his foot.

"I'm glad you are awake, Sarah," he said, oblivious to her apprehension filling the room. He held up the tray for her to see. "I thought you might be hungry so I made you a grilled cheese sandwich. I also brought you an ice pack for your jaw. I'm real sorry I hit you," he said contritely.

It's okay," JJ replied tentatively. Even though he had been violent earlier she saw no signs of it at the moment. To be on the safe side she decided to humor him and play along. At least just long enough to find a way out.

She continued to create distance from the man. When the back of her knees hit the bed she swiftly sat down on the mattress. She watched as he carefully set the tray down and seated himself on the end of the bed. She eyed the food then looked back to him. "Where is my friend?"

"Who?" he asked, lifting a triangle slice of the toasted sandwich and setting it on a napkin.

"My friend, Emily."

He shook his head and held out the napkin and bread to her but she pulled back. She had no desire to in eat anything that he touched. "Don't want to talk about them," he said trying to keep his composure.

"Can I at least know if she is okay?" she pressed.

He set the sandwich down on the tray and sighed in deep frustration. "It doesn't matter about them, all they do is keep us apart. I took care of her."

JJ's stomach twisted at his words. "What does that mean?"

The tension grew thicker in the room. He had jumped to his feet and began to pace in tight, small, agitated circles while running his fingers through his hair. JJ watched him warily. She didn't want to upset him further but at the same time she needed to know what he had done to Emily.

"Took care of her huh?" She choked on the words, "for us. So she has no way to ever get to us then?"

He stopped his movements and looked back at her, hair now standing on end. A flicker of calm washed over his face. "Yeah. I don't think she'll make it out of that ravine," he said with a sly grin.

He bounded back over her with the same look of pure joy and contentment on his face that he had when he walked in. "You really should eat something."

JJ couldn't look at the food. Her stomach rolled with nausea at the thought of Emily lying dead or dying in a ravine. "Sarah?" He knelt before her and took her hands into his.

She tensed immediately but resisted the urge to pull them away knowing that it could set him off. He tried to make eye contact with her. "We're going to make it this time, I promise no more interruptions or distractions."

JJ stared at the man lost in some world she could not grasp and really didn't want to. He once again picked up half of the sandwich and offered it to her. She turned her head to hide her disgust and disinterest. With a growl of annoyance he threw the sandwich down and jumped up.

"Look I said I was sorry for hitting you, but I don't deserve to be treated like this. I go through all this effort to make something I know you love and you turn your nose up at it," His voice rising and eyes flaring in anger.

He took a quick step towards her hand raised as if to strike her then he stopped and abruptly spun. In a few heavy strides he was out of the room slamming the door so hard the glass in the window rattled. JJ released the breath she was holding as she heard the locks turn.

* * *

JJ paced the room a thousand times over. She kept checking and rechecking the door and the lone window secretly hoping that one of them had miraculous come unlocked on one of her rounds. Of course that didn't happen. The only way out was through the door and she had to wait for him to return. She knew he would once he had calmed down and she had to be prepared for him.

There wasn't much in the room she could use to defend herself. JJ briefly considered using the lamp but it was not well constructed but the food tray he had used was solid wood. She had noticed it when she took the sandwich he had made and thrown it away.

It had a good heft to it and if she put enough shoulder into her swing, he should go down.

JJ walked over to the bed and picked up the newly discovered weapon. He had made a crucial mistake and had no clue to who he was messing with. Before she moved to stand at an angle to the door she created a little diversion to draw him further into the room. She stuffed the sheets and pillows in the bed to look as if she was sleeping in it.

There she began to think about Emily. Her captor's previous words echoed in her mind. She didn't want to believe that Emily could be dead. She felt her stomach tighten into a knot, and anger began to over take her. The delusional man holding her in the rank room was about to meet her wrath.

When she heard footsteps begin to approach the door JJ adjusted her stance. She widened her legs and bent her knees slightly and brought the tray up in a cocked position. She drew in a few shallow breaths to calm her nerves. She knew it was now or never, and had to go with a surprise attack. She had played along enough and he would not expect her to be anywhere but on the bed. She hoped anyway. As the doorknob turned she felt her muscles twitch in anticipation for what she had to do. Once he was down she had to run get out of there and not stop. She felt the sweat that formed on her palms begin to loosen her grip and she quickly adjusted as the door began to creak open.

"Sarah, I'm sorry I got mad at you," he said, stepping into the room and up to the bed.

JJ swung with all her might, bringing the tray down on the back of his head with a solid thunk, splitting the tray into two pieces. He went down with barely a grunt. She didn't know how long she had so she dropped the two halves and bolted from the room, slowing enough to lock the door behind her.

He wasn't down long. JJ was only a few feet away when she heard him roaring in rage and slamming into the door. Quickly she scanned the room and spotted the door leading to the outside and freedom. She dashed over and groaned in dismay at the multiple locks securing it to the frame. Frantically she clawed at them then Morgan's voice echoed through her head reminding her what she had learned from her training sessions with him. _Do not panic. Remain calm. Take in a breath and slowly release it and let your eyes focus on one thing at a time._

JJ paused, closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath and let it go slowly. Immediately she felt more focused. Eyes open she began to attack the locks one at a time. She smiled when the last lock clicked. Grasping the knob she pulled the door open. There was an explosion of wood behind her then a heavy weight slammed into her back, knocking her against the door.

"That wasn't very nice, Sarah," he hissed in her ear.

He pressed against her harder. JJ planted her hands against the door and shoved back as hard as she could. Surprised by the move he stumbled backwards, allowing JJ to spin around. With a growl he headed back for her and JJ brought her knee up sharply nailing him in the groin. He toppled over like a fallen tree. Quickly JJ turned back to the door. As her hand successfully turned the knob again a deafening blast echoed around her and the wood beside her head splintered from the bullet's impact.

JJ froze from the realization of the immediate danger allowing him to regain his feet. Hunched over in pain he grabbed her shoulder and placed the gun to the back her head. She sucked in her breath when she realized he had just gained the upper hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" he demanded.

JJ struggled to keep her voice steady. "Outside."

"Why?" he asked, pressing the gun harder against her head.

"I was afraid it was one of them coming to take me away from you," she said off the top of her head. _Play along_, she silently reminded herself. _Play along but don't over do it._

She felt him pause. "Is that why you hit me?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes."

JJ let her breath out slowly and attempted to turn around. Surprisingly he let her. Now she had her eyes on the gun and his face. Holding back a grimace JJ cautiously laid a hand on his chest. His eyes looked down at her hand and then rose to gaze fondly at her.

"I couldn't see very well and had mistaken you to be one of them," she lied. "I'm so sorry."

His face split into a broad grin and tucked the gun into the back pocket of his jeans. He engulfed JJ in a big hug. "I forgive you, Sarah."

JJ automatically stiffened, arms around his back but not touching. She brought one hand slowly up to return the embrace. Little by little she slid the other down toward the gun.

"Say my name, Sarah," he whispered. "I love the way you say it."

_Shit!_ JJ froze, hand mere inches away from the butt of the gun. _I'm screwed_.

When she didn't respond right away he stepped back creating space between them. His eyes began to simmer with the anger that she thought she had managed to dissipate.

"Sarah?" he asked suspiciously and grabbed hold of her wrists. "What is my name?"

"I…" she hesitated.

With a growl he tighten his grip on her wrists and yanked her back towards the room. She tried to pull back and drag her weight but he over powered her. Like a slingshot he threw her forward. JJ tucked her arms and rolled to absorb the impact. He was towering over her before she could react and gripped her hair yanking her back up.

"I'm so disappointed in you." With those words he directed them past the door swaying on a single hinge. He threw her to the floor a second time. JJ tried to roll with it but her back slammed into the footboard of the bed, temporarily knocking the wind from her lungs.

As she lay gasping for breath he dug around in the single drawer of the desk. Pulling out a roll of duct he moved over to her and jerked her arms painfully behind her back and wrapped the tape around her wrists. When he was done, he hauled her up and dumped her on the wooden desk chair which tipped back precariously from the force of his throw. Quickly he used the tape to secure her tightly to it.

As he ripped off the final piece of tape and smoothed it out around her ankle he looked up to her, his eyes sad but dark. "I know it must be the stress of the danger our love is in from these people, but you have to stop fighting me."

He rose from his knees and cocked his head to the side as he examined his handiwork. Then he turned and headed for the door. He paused in the doorway to look back at her. "It's Cal," he said with a voice full of anguish. With a sigh of defeat Cal turned off the light and pushed the broken door back into place. Darkness descended leaving JJ frightened and alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The sounds of birds having a lively discussion outside the cabin's window brought JJ back to the real world. With a moan she opened her eyes and blinked lazily against the bright sunlight filling the room. At first she didn't recognize where she was but within seconds it all came flooding back. She had been kidnapped and imprisoned by a man with extreme mood swings who had also hinted that he had killed Emily.

JJ closed her eyes at that thought. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want it to be true and that her best friend might be lost to her forever. There, of course, was the possibility that Cal had lied to her so that she would stop asking questions. But it was that smile he had given her than had her believing that he had spoken the truth.

She shook her head. You can't think about Emily right now, she chided herself. Must focus on a way to escape, find her way back to the team, back into the arms of Will and Henry. Only then would she be able to learn what truly had happened to Emily.

Hearten by her new found determination JJ reopened her eyes and rolled her head in an attempt to get rid of the kink in her neck from sleeping upright. Immediately she set about trying again to loosen the bonds that kept her tied to the chair. A loud groaning noise stopped her and she watched as the damaged door swung open on its one hinge while scraping across the floor. JJ winced as the sound grated on her ears.

Her captor stepped in with a bright smile pasted on his face. "Good morning, Sarah. Did you sleep well?"

"I've had better nights," she admitted. "This chair isn't designed for sleeping in."

His face fell. "I'm sorry. I really am," he apologized and started to shift from foot to foot. "It's just that you make me so mad. Why do you always have to fight me? I'm only trying to take care of you."

"I'm sorry, Cal," JJ said, making sure to use his name knowing it would please him. He perked up. "I've been on my own for such a long time I had forgotten what being taken care of felt like," she lied.

"I understand," he said, smiling shyly.

Cal moved his hand to his hip and pulled a knife from its sheaf on his belt. He held it up for her to see. JJ held her breath wondering if this was the end of the line. Then he knelt and cut the tape securing her ankles to the chair legs. She resisted the urge to kick out at him. It wouldn't have accomplished anything except provoking him and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast," he offered, slipping the knife back into its sheaf.

JJ slowly climbed to her feet and using the chair back as support, she walked in careful circles around it in an attempt to restore the circulation in her legs. She held back the whimper as the feeling of pins and needles shot through them.

"Why don't I make us breakfast?" she suggested instead. She was starving and she didn't want that gnawing sensation distracting her while she searched for a way out of this mess. Plus she had no desire to eat any food he had touched. "As a thank you for saving me."

Cal's face lit up like a thousand watt light bulb. "That would be wonderful, Sarah. May I escort you to the kitchen?" he asked, offering his arm to her.

JJ repressed a shudder as she slipped hers through his. Together they walked to what could be barely called a kitchen. After looking over the meager contents of the refrigerator, she was able to scrape enough together to make a basic omelet. As she cooked Cal set the table with mismatched dinnerware. While he prattled on how long he hand been waiting for this, she discreetly looked about for a way to escape or anything she could use as a weapon.

Though Cal appeared to be lost in his delirious world of joy, he still kept an eagle eye glued to her that JJ chafed under. Any time she got anywhere near the drawer that contained the knives, he would hop up immediately and do the cutting for her. This was a sign that underneath his level of eternal happiness, he was still suspicious of her, a subtle warning that she took to heart that she had to tread very, very carefully around him.

"Sarah?" he asked suddenly around a mouthful of omelet. "Do you remember when you came to visit me in jail?"

Uh oh. Not going to fall into that trap again. "Of course I do, Cal," she lied. "Why don't you tell me about it? You do a much better job at it than me."

He smiled broadly. "You were so proud of yourself. You had just turned eighteen so your stupid parents couldn't stop you anymore from visiting me. You told me they were sending you to an out of state college and that you didn't want to go. Remember what I said, Sarah?"

JJ faked a smile. "I do. Please say it again."

"I told you to go. That we could write and phone each other. You agreed and promised to wait for me." He reached over to take her hand. JJ dodged it by picking up the dirty dishes.

Then his smile faded. "Two weeks later the guards told me you and your parents were killed in a car accident." He eyes grew cold. "I knew it was a lie you parents had made up while they whisked you away to some secret location."

"That was cruel of them," JJ said, placing the dishes in the sink. Great. I'm a substitute for his dead girlfriend.

"I never gave up on finding you, Sarah," he whispered, suddenly at her back. Cal wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. JJ struggled not to tense up.

He continued. "The guards laughed at me and called me crazy but I ignored their taunts and jabs. Over the past eights years I looked high and low for you, occasionally encountering women who pretended to be you."

"What happened to them?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. "Did you take care of them like," JJ hesitated, swallowing hard. "Like Emily?"

"Yeah."

Oh, god, she thought to herself. How many women has he killed in pursuit of a ghost?

"My dear Sarah, I have to go to work," he announced.

"Go ahead, I'm be fine by myself," she said, hoping to make it sound like a regular occurrence.

Cal slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to tie you back up. I haven't fixed the door yet." He took her by the hand and led her back to the bedroom.

After he had secured her to the chair again, Cal leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back later."

If she could have JJ would have wiped the kiss away but all she was able to do was to watch him pull the door shut.

* * *

Cal was true to his word. He floated in and out for the rest of day, untying her once to let her use the outhouse. JJ spent most of her time dozing since she didn't want to think about Emily or Henry or Will or the poor women he had murdered. She could only hope that Will had called Hotch and the team was now looking for her.

The sound of glass breaking and the thud that followed it woke her. JJ held her breath and stared at the door. Suddenly it flew open and the light from the other room framed the figure in the doorway with a shadowy glow. JJ let out a gasp.

* * *

_Okay, trivia time. Creepy Cal is named after a literary character. Yes, literary this time, not movie. Though the book was made into a movie as a lot of books are. Give me his full name and the book. Bonus if you can tell the actor who portrayed him in the movie. Lets see who can get without looking it up or asking someone. I know you can do it. Until next week._


	11. Chapter 11

_Congrats to greengirl82 to getting my trivia question correct. It was Cal Trask from the book East of Eden who was played by James Dean in the movie version. Now on to the story. Let's find out who is at the door._

* * *

Emily was beyond tired, more like bordering on total exhaustion. Her body screamed at her to stop. Each painful step, every breath stolen from coughing urged her to pack it in, to find a dry spot and curl up in a tight ball to sleep. But her mind thought differently. Apprehension over the safety of this JJ person filled her. Spurred her forward on her endless quest. She could not rest until she had found her and wrested her away from the man she feared. In her heart Emily knew this JJ was important to her though at the moment she couldn't remember why.

She paused and leaned against a tree trying to get her bearings. According to the soggy map in her hand the last cabin had to be nearby. The rain had stopped but the heavy clouds draped down covering any natural light. It deepened the shadows and merged them into ambiguous forms. There suddenly was a bright flash of lightning and in that brief second of illumination she caught a glance of her target.

Noting the direction, she pushed off and carefully made her way to it. As she neared she could see a sliver of light weakly shining through a small slit in the heavy curtains. Emily sidled up to the window and tried to peer though. All she could make was the lamp sitting before it. Cautiously she crept around the outside of the cabin looking for the door. Of course when she found it, it was locked up tight. She then turned her attention to the window a few feet away from the door.

She limped over and tested it. Locked. Looking closer she could see it had a simple latch. Pulling out the gun she reversed it and smashed the butt against the glass over the lock. Taking care to not to get cut, she reached gingerly in and turned the latch then attempted to push up the casement. It stuck almost immediately so she had to put her shoulder into it and with a groan and rattle it rose several more inches, just enough space for her to crawl through. Easily squeezing through the opening Emily brought her leg to the floor. Once she was sure of her footing she began to swing the rest of her body in. The boot of her bad foot caught on the sill knocking her off balance. Her body swung downward and she crashed hard onto the rough hewed planks.

Pain radiated throughout her entire body. From the injured ankle hung up on the ledge to the newly scraped chin. With a grunt she tugged her foot free and rose unsteadily to her feet. Bracing a palm against the wall she shifted most of her weight to her good foot and looked over the cabin.

Emily found herself in an average size room weakly lit by the ancient lamp perched on the makeshift table. One wall was devoted to the kitchen with cabinets, an old electric stove, a wheezing refrigerator and a scarred metal sink with a hand pump. The opposite wall had a ratty couch with stuffing sticking out here and there shoved against it. In between sat a sad excuse for a kitchen table with two rickety chairs that looked like they would collapse the moment you sat down. The table had a bunch of magazines pushed under one leg to keep it from wobbling. The third wall had a few crooked shelves hammered into it and a door that hung drunkenly on its hinges. It either led to the bathroom or a bedroom.

Pushing off Emily hobbled over and tested the knob. Unlocked for a change. Grasping it firmly she flung the door open with a loud bang and stepped into the darkened room. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Then there was a gasp that was followed by a voice that said "Emily?"

* * *

Arlo, the nights shift manager, looked up from the mugs her was drying when the bell over the door of the Kountry Kettle jingled.

"Hey, Cal!" he called out in greeting to the man who closed the door carefully behind him. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"Oh, I thought I would stop in and pick up two dinners to go," he said, sitting at the counter.

Arlo grinned and winked. "For two, huh? That must mean your girlfriend is back in town."

Cal grinned back. "Yup. Today I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the earth."

"So what will it be then?" Arlo asked with a chuckle.

"Sarah said she had a hankering for an open faced roast beef sandwich," he said, remembering that was what she and her so-called friend were eating when he had first spotted them. "Make that two."

"Coming right up," Arlo said and poked his head through the window to yell the order to the night cook who was slightly hard of hearing.

"Why doesn't Gus keep his hearing aid turned on?" Cal asked, accepting the coffee Arlo had poured for him.

Arlo shrugged. "Says he likes to cook in silence. He likes to feel," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "one with his food."

Cal laughed while Arlo leaned his elbows on the counter. "So when are we going to see this girlfriend of yours?"

"Sarah," Cal quickly supplied.

"Sarah. She's been coming here on and off for the last, what? Four years?" he ventured.

"Five."

"Five years," Arlo corrected himself. "And not once have you brought her into town for all of us to meet."

Cal looked down into his coffee. "Sarah's a very private person. She's a day trader on the floor of the New York Stock Exchange and she's constantly surrounded by jabbering people," he lied smoothly. "She comes here to enjoy the peace and solitude."

Arlo winked again. "And you."

"And me," Cal replied with a blush.

For the next ten minutes the two men chewed the fat about everything and nothing until Gus bellowed through the pick up window. "TWO R AND B SANDS TO GO!"

Arlo retrieved the order and met Cal at the register than preceded to add up the bill. Cal idly looked around while he waited and soon noticed a couple of photos face down on the counter.

"What are those?" he asked while pointing to them, his curiosity piqued.

Arlo looked to where he was pointing. "Oh, those," he said. "Seems that the FBI has managed to misplace two of their agents."

Cal's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yup," he said with a nod and proceeded to flip them over.

His blood froze in his veins at the shock of seeing his Sarah staring up at him from the countertop. Quickly he schooled his features into a look of mere interest in a tidbit of town gossip. Seeing that Arlo hadn't noticed the change in his demeanor, Cal released a mental sign of relief.

There was no evidence that the Feds could use to connect their disappearance to him. Sarah was safe at the cabin and the other one, who could identify him, was lying dead at the bottom of a ravine. It would probably be weeks before they would find her, if they find her at all, and by then the wildlife would have done a number on her.

"Why are they looking here?" he asked and was quite pleased when his voice came out strong and steady.

"Because it seems our fine establishment was the last place they were seen together," Arlo told him.

Cal tensed. That was hitting a bit too close to home. He started to tap one foot nervously. "Are they making any progress?"

Arlo tapped Sarah's picture. "Not with the blonde. No one has seen hide or hair of her. It's the brunette one they are focusing on." He picked up the photo and held it at arms length to read the name printed on it. "Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Why?" He could feel his palms starting to sweat.

"Rumor has it that she has been spotted around town. Margie said that she was actually here earlier in the day."

"Here?" Cal squeaked, his throat suddenly parched.

"Yup," Arlo said with a nod. "Margie also said she talked to her but when she had turned her back for a second the agent up and vanished."

"Did the agent say what had happened to her?" he ran his tongue over his now dry lips.

"Nope. Guess she's got a concussion or something like that so she wasn't very talkative."

"Oh," was all that Cal could get out. He felt his hand start to rise to run through his hair and struggled to quell it.

Arlo leaned in conspiratorially. "Word came down not long ago that them Feds were seen heading up Eileen Jessup's place."

Like a map unfolding in his head Cal realized the proximity of good ole Eileen's place to where he and his Sarah had found their solitude. He tried not to sound desperate with his need for answers. "And what did they want with her?"

Arlo leaned back almost ready to burst with the gossip. "Ms. Jessup doing her good deeds I guess, helping out Agent Prentiss here."

There was no doubt in his mind she was tracking him down. His agitation began to grow at how persistent she was to ruin his happiness.

"Say, Cal," Arlo asked, squinting at him. "You alright? You look a little peaked."

"Fine, fine," he said hastily. He grabbed the plastic bag with the dinners inside. "I best be going. Don't want this to get cold."

That said, he spun on his heels and tried to walk out as calmly as he could. Once outside he dumped the food in the nearest trashcan and sprinted across the parking lot to his truck. He hopped in, started it, jammed it into gear and pealed out.

"That bitch!" he swore over and over. Hands clutching the wheel in a death grip he barreled home.

* * *

"Emily?" JJ gasped, staring at the bedraggled figure in the doorway.

There was no response to her call and abruptly the room was flooded with light. She had to blink hard several times against the brightness. Once her eyes had adjusted she saw Emily standing there with her hand on the light switch. It was her, really her and she wasn't lying dead at the bottom of some ravine.

JJ quickly looked over her friend. She noticed immediately that Emily was wearing different clothing than what she had started the day off in. They were covered in mud from the knees up to the middle of the dark blue jacket. Her boots did not look any better and they were both untied. She also observed the mud splattered bandages on her hand and forehead, the black eye and the fresh blood on her chin. She quickly concluded that a doctor, at some point, must have attended to her in the last day and Emily being Emily walked out as soon as he or she was done with her. Which ever it was she was still delighted she was here.

"Oh, Emily," she breathed in relief. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Emily merely stood there staring at her in curiosity. Why wasn't she coming over, JJ wondered, puzzled by her friend's lack of initiative? Then Emily did something strange. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out what looked to JJ a set of credentials. She flipped it open and glanced back and forth between it and her before taking a few more steps into the room.

"Ja…JJ?" Emily stammered tentatively.

"Yeah, it's me. JJ," she said unsure, seeing no hint of recognition in Emily's eyes. That worried her. How bad was the concussion?

JJ started tugging at her bonds. "Emily, I need your help. Cal has me tied to this chair with tape. Can you find something to cut it with?"

Emily paused to think about it. Then she nodded saying, "Yes."

Then she turned and limped back into the other room. JJ could hear her rifling through drawers. A few minutes later Emily returned with a triumphant look on her face and a knife clutched in her hand. Emily moved behind JJ and clumsily sliced through the tape.

Once freed, JJ leapt up and engulfed her friend in a hug. Emily immediately went rigid, the knife dropping to the floor with a clatter. JJ ignored it and squeezed her tighter. "Cal told me he had killed you," she whispered.

Emily slowly relaxed and gingerly put her arms around JJ. "JJ?" she asked again.

"JJ," she answered with a slight laugh.

It was then that she noticed that Emily was soaked to the skin, shivering and warm. Way too warm for her liking. When she tried to place her hand on her forehead, Emily pulled away and went to stand in the doorway.

"Go?" she asked hopefully.

"No. Stay."

Emily growled in annoyance and started to prowl about the cabin, peering through the windows and checking the door. It troubled her that she couldn't get JJ to understand that they had to leave now. Didn't she realize how much danger she was in?

JJ knew exactly how precarious their situation was, that Cal could return at any time. But her concern about Emily's health overrode any thoughts of fleeing. Emily was running a fever. JJ had to get it down and Emily out of those wet clothes. She started rooting through the dresser. The thought of having Emily dressed in Cal's clothing made her stomach turn but she didn't have much of a choice.

Pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt, JJ hurried into the other room where Emily was pacing. She dropped the clothes on the wobbly table and went to dig around in the kitchen cabinets searching for some aspirin.

As she looked she ventured a question. "Emily, does the team know where we are?"

JJ paused to look over at her friend. Seeing her stuck in her own mind and not acknowledging her query, she raised her voice hoping to gain her attention. "EMILY!"

Emily paused in her pacing, her head cocked to one side.

"Does the team know where we are?" she repeated.

Emily frowned at the question. "The…team?" she asked.

JJ's concern only grew more. It was one thing for Emily to be feverish and act slightly disoriented but to not acknowledge anything that should be familiar to her was extremely worrisome. She also noticed that Emily was finding it hard to put the words together and taking too long to focus before speaking.

"The team, Emily. You know: Hotch, Dave, Spencer, Derek, Penelope?"

She shook her head at each name until JJ said Penelope. Emily's face lit up and she said "Penelope." She then raised her hand to her ear.

Seeing Emily gesture like she was using a phone gave JJ hope. They spend so much time on the phone with Garcia it may have been a simple memory for her but it couldn't hurt to inquire. "Do you have a phone?"

Emily stared at her briefly and dug into her jacket pocket but nothing but an empty hand came out. JJ felt her hopes sink at that moment but refocused, as she wasn't about to give up.

She turned to resume her search for the aspirin when Emily grabbed her arm. "Go…now?"

"No, not yet, Emily."

Emily sighed in frustration and resumed her patrolling of the cabin at a more frantic pace. Every now and then she paused to cough which ratcheted JJ's worry up to another level.

"Ah, here we go," JJ announced, retrieving the bottle of aspirin. Quickly she shook two tablets out and using the hand pump filled a glass with water. She turned to her pacing friend. "Emily, I just need you take these. They'll make you feel better."

Again Emily was so engrossed in making her rounds that she didn't hear JJ talking to her. "Emily!" JJ said as she reached out and snagged her by the elbow as she hobbled by. Unfortunately for Emily it was the injured one that JJ did not know about. She hissed in pain, jerked the arm out of JJ's grip and hugged the wounded limb to her chest. Emily glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Em," she quickly apologized. "I didn't know about your arm." JJ held out the aspirin and water glass. "Take these. They will help with the pain."

Emily stared at the proffered objects as if they were poison. She shook her head as she stepped back. "No…pills."

JJ followed her. "Em, I'm not going to take no for answer. I insist that you take them," she said in a firm voice. Again she held them out.

Emily's eyes harden. " SAID…NO!" She snapped, batting the offending objects from JJ's hands. The tablets went flying and drinking glass struck a cabinet and shattered, covering the fixture and floor with glass and water.

JJ held up her hands and slowly backed away, startled by Emily's sudden flare of anger. "Okay, okay. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." She decided to try a different tack. "Would you like to change into something dryer?" She asked, gesturing to the sweatshirt and pants.

"No." Emily pointed to the door. "Need…to…go!" she said emphatically.

"Em, I don't think you…" JJ began.

Emily had had enough of this foolishness. They had wasted too much time here. The man, the name Doyle popped into her head, would be back soon. They needed to be long gone. She latched on to JJ's arm with a vise like grip and started to drag her to the door.

"NOW!" she commanded.

JJ pulled back against the force. Emily halted and looked angrily to the blonde. JJ yanked her arm free and stood her ground. "We'll go, just calm down."

Emily's arms fell to her side and she waited impatiently for her to continue. JJ looked back at the kitchen table and the sweats but gave up on the option of getting Emily to get out of her soaked clothing.

"Okay, Emily, you win. We'll leave." JJ sighed. "I just wish we had a weapon of some sort. I hate the thought of going out there unprotected."

Emily plunged her hand back into her jacket pocket and much to JJ's amazement pulled out her Glock. She offered it to JJ grip first. "Gun."

JJ couldn't help but shake her head. "My, you are certainly full of surprises."

She tucked temporarily the gun into the back of her waistband. She then flung the brunette's left arm over her shoulder ignoring how much she tensed and pushed towards the door. JJ quickly turned the multiple locks and pulled it open. Pausing in the doorway, she retrieved the gun and wrapped her arm around Emily's waist.

"Which way to the car?" she asked.

Emily gazed at her with puzzled look. "No…car."

JJ turned to stare at her. "How did you get here?"

"I…walked."

"You walked? On that ankle?" JJ echoed in wonder. Emily nodded. Well that explained why she was covered in mud.

"Do you remember the direction you came from?" JJ asked.

Emily leaned out and looked around. Nothing looked familiar to her. Without the map, that she must have dropped when she had approach the cabin, she was lost. With a sad shake of her head she said, "No."

A flash of lightning lit up the surrounding woods. JJ tightened her grip on Emily and took as much weight off the bad ankle as she could. They stepped out and JJ randomly turned to the right. "Guess we'll have to do it Morgan's way and vibe it."

* * *

_Hmmmm...will JJ and Emily get away before Creepy Cal shows up? Check in next week to get the answer. And for those who are enjoying my trivia challenges I have worked another in this chapter. Can you find the famous movie quote from a baseball film made in 1942_? _Give me the quote and the movie title. Have fun and good luck._


	12. Chapter 12

_Congrats to greengirl82 again for getting the trivia question. The quote was: "Today I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the earth" and it was from The Pride of the Yankees. Cal is the one who said it. Now go and enjoy this installent._

* * *

Cal brought the pickup to a sliding stop at the end of the dirt track. He jumped out of the cab and bolted up the muddy trail. The rain had turned the mud into a thick, sticky soup that slowed his progress considerably. By the time he had reached his Shangri la, as he liked to refer to his old cabin, Cal was panting hard from the exertion.

Right away he saw the broken glass and the partially open window. Cursing he threw his shoulder against the door expecting to feel some resistance. Instead, the door swung open easily causing him to tumble through, striking the floor with a bone-rattling thud.

Within seconds he was back on his feet and charging through the bedroom door that had been left ajar. He skidded to a halt. The chair he had left his Sarah occupying now sat empty, pieces of the duct tape he had used to bind her laid scattered on the floor.

"THAT BITCH!" he growled, snatching up the offending chair and smashing it into the nearest wall.

Still clutching a remnant of the chair in his hand, Cal began to pace, breathing heavily. "She just had to ruin everything. Why couldn't she have left us alone? Sarah and I were so happy," he spat out through clenched teeth. "But, no. That bitch had the nerve to show up and drag my Sarah away. Again."

Cal started to pound the chair fragment against the palm of his other hand. "She's not going to get away with this. I'm going to make her pay, make her regret ever pursuing us."

He let out a vicious laugh. "And when she is begging for her miserable life, I'll make her pay some more."

With eyes reflecting the pure insanity enveloping his mind, Cal bent to retrieve the pistol from its ankle holster. He hurried back through the door and onto the pieces of wood that were a poor excuse for a deck. He quickly scanned the ground for any sign of the direction they had headed in. Then he spotted it a short distance to his right. Two sets of footprints in the mud. The pair on the left was evenly spaced. The other set showed that more weight was being placed on the right foot while the left one seemed to be dragging.

Cal's face split into a wicked grin. He knew for a fact that his Sarah didn't have a limp. "The bitch is injured."

* * *

"How much further?" Rossi asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. The rain had let up but in some of the low-lying areas fog had sprung up.

"Three miles I believe," Reid answered, changing the angle of the flashlight's beam so that he could see the map spread out on his lap better.

Rossi's jacket buzzed. He scooped out the phone and tossed it to the young genius who fumbled it. Retrieving it from the floor of the SUV he looked at the display. "It's Garcia," he told Rossi. To the phone he said, "Hey, Garcia, you're on speaker."

"_Why are you answering Rossi's phone?"_ she instantly demanded. _"Wait! Did something happen to him too?" _she gasped.

"No. Rossi's fine," Reid reassured her. "He's busy driving. It's a bit foggy in spots."

"What did you find, Garcia?" Rossi butted in, cutting to the chase.

"_Not much about the campground,"_ she admitted. _"It's been in operation since the late thirties and has gone through several name changes over the years. Two cousins own it: an Olivia Hamilton and a Joan McLaidlaw. They reside in Atlanta, Georgia and both are so squeaky clean you could eat off them, not that you would really want to if you get my drift." _

"We get the drift," Rossi said.

"Do they run the camp themselves during the summer?" Reid asked.

"No. They leave the day-to-day activities to the Camp Director, a Lionel Wentworth who lives in Iron Rivers, by the way, during the off-season. He too is as pure as the driven snow."

"Any permanent employees?" Rossi asked.

The two men could hear her typing away. _"Just one. Calvin Dean. He's the maintenance slash groundskeeper. Huh!"_ she exclaimed.

"What, Garcia?"

"I can only find employment records for five years. Before that nada. You have my attention now, Calvin Dean. I'm going to ferret everything out about you. Be back in a few." She announced and broke the connection.

Reid glanced at Rossi. "Do you think he is our guy?"

The older profiler shrugged. "Could be. A deserted campground is the perfect spot to hide someone. No prying eyes about."

"Fuller road should be coming up on our right," Reid announced after stealing a glance down at the map.

"Here?"

"Yes."

Rossi jerked the wheel hard to the right, sending the SUV careening onto the dirt road. Reid held on to the overhead handle gulping nervously. When he had straightened the car, Rossi hit the gas. The SUV shot up the road while he nimbly steered it around the occasional rut. When they rounded a blind curve their bouncing headlights reflected off metal ahead.

"Gate!" Reid squeaked.

"I see it," Rossi said, eyes glued ahead and not slowing down.

"It's locked." The younger agent pressed both hands on the dashboard.

"It won't be for long," Rossi said with a wry grin.

The SUV slammed into the gate head on, snapping the lock in two. With the sound of metal breaking the gate blasted open. It ricocheted off the fence and grazed the rear of the SUV as it shot past. Within a few minutes Rossi brought the car to a screeching stop in front of the main office. It was only then that Reid remembered to breath.

The phone rang in his sweaty palm. "Reid," he answered in a voice several octaves higher than normal.

"_You all right?"_ Garcia asked.

"Not really."

"_Okay,"_ she drawled. _"Put me on speaker. I'm not going to repeat myself."_

Reid did as he was told and the technical analyst's voice filled the car.

_"Here's the lowdown on Calvin Dean a.k.a. Calvin Dempsey. The crime scene geeks found his prints on the passenger door of JJ and Emily's car. Eighteen years ago when he was eighteen he was found guilty of kidnapping his fifteen-year-old 'girlfriend'. Got ten years for it."_

"So he has been out for eight years," Rossi observed.

_"Exacto mundo. Three years into his sentence his supposed girlfriend Sarah Stewart and her parents were killed in a car accident."_

"How did he take it?"

_"Not well according to the prison officials. He insisted that they were lying to him, covering for her parents. When he was released he vowed to the guards that he would find her."_

"What did this Sarah Stewart look like?" Rossi, asked, not liking what was going through his head.

"_Pulling it up now."_ Garcia let out a small gasp. _"She looks like a much younger version of JJ."_

Rossi grimaced. "That was what I was afraid of."

"He's trying to recreated his dead girlfriend."

"Yes." Rossi looked at the phone in Reid's hand. "Garcia, do a search for missing women fitting Sarah Stewart's description. Go back eight years up to the date of his release."

_"Roger that. Garcia out."_

"You think he kills them when the illusion is shattered?"

Rossi nodded. "But time is on our side. Hopefully JJ has realized it and she'll play along. She'll keep the game going as long as she can."

* * *

The two men sat in silence waiting for Penelope to call them back, each more worried than before, hoping that they weren't too late. Reid leaned forward in his seat squinting through the windshield at the office.

"Hey, Rossi, there's a light on in there," he said pointing at the building.

Rossi peered through the gloom. "You're right," he said while slowing opening the car door. "Let's check it out."

Together they eased out of the SUV and with guns drawn cautiously crept up to the door. Reid pointed wordlessly at the broken pane of glass.

Rossi nodded that he saw it and watched as the younger agent placed his hand on the door handle. He mouthed the word 'go' and Reid flung it open, both bursting into the small space guns held high. Reid checked behind the counter while Rossi edged along the wall to poke his head into the tiny back room.

"Clear," he said, holstering his weapon.

"Same here," Reid said, stooping to pick up one of the maps littering the floor. He straightened, opened the map and spread it across the countertop.

"I think this is Emily's handiwork," Rossi observed as he examined the broken window. "Calvin Dean would have had a key." He bent down to look at the trail of mud leading to and from the door. He picked up a clump and rubbed it between his fingers. "It's still damp. She was here not long ago, maybe an hour or less. And judging from the scuff marks Emily's ankle is bothering her, she's dragging her left foot."

"She was probably looking for a map of the place, "Reid said to Rossi as he came to stand next to him. He gestured to the mess. "I highly doubt the Camp Director would have left it like this before he had departed for the season."

"A mouse?" Rossi suggested.

Reid shook his head. "Probably not. I don't see any signs of rodent infestation."

"So what was she looking for?" Rossi wondered, studying the map.

"The locations of the remotest cabins on the grounds," Reid answered. "That's what I would look for."

Rossi jabbed his finger at several locations on the map. "These four are secluded."

Reid frowned. "How would Emily know which one was the correct one?"

"She wouldn't. Emily would have to check each one out and with her bad ankle getting worse it is going to slow her down. We now have an better chance of catching up to her."

"One problem with that, Rossi. We don't know which cabin it is either."

A twinkle came to Rossi's eye. "We have one thing that Emily doesn't have: a resident hacker. Garcia can find out from the Camp Director which cabin Calvin Dean stays in."

* * *

The two women trudged slowly through the mud and brush. JJ focused on moving forward and not losing her footing. The task of basically carrying Emily was taking its toll but she was determined to keep pressing onward. She didn't know where they were headed but any direction away from Cal's demented fantasy was her focus. They had the darkness of the night and shadows of the trees to hide them, but she still felt exposed. She had to find a good place to hide, where they were protected from the elements while they waited for morning.

Emily's bad foot got hung up on a fallen tree branch causing both of them to stumble onto their knees. Emily hissed in pain, which then prompted her to start coughing. JJ held on tight as she doubled over from the exertion. When the bout had passed JJ eased the two of them back on to their feet saying, "Easy, Emily. I've got you."

JJ could see that Emily's sprained ankle was getting worse with each step and she was starting to drag the leg. Maybe they should take a breather, she thought. Looking quickly around she soon spotted a downed tree and made a beeline for it.

"I think we need to take a little break," she announced as she maneuvered Emily into position.

"No. Have to…keep moving," Emily protested, trying to pull away.

JJ tightened her grip on Emily's waist and arm. "Just humor me, Em," she said and sat down, pulling her unwilling friend down with her.

When Emily slumped down next to her, JJ knew she had made the right decision. Emily was tired. She could see it in her body language and on her face. She gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You sit here and rest. I'm going to take a look at your ankle. Okay?"

Emily nodded vaguely in her direction, mind and eyes turned to the darkness surrounding them. JJ got off the log and knelt before her. She started to lace up Emily's right boot.

"I'm surprised you haven't tripped over your shoe laces leaving your boots untied like this," she teased, hoping illicit something other than the unnatural silence she was receiving. She never thought that now, more than ever, she wanted to hear one of Emily's patented quips.

But Emily remained silent, staring over JJ's head. Her right leg started to jiggle up and down in agitation, making it harder for JJ to tie the boot. She placed a hand on her knee to stop it.

"Gotta…keep moving," Emily repeated.

"I know, Emily. In a few minutes," she assured her, moving over to look at the bad ankle.

JJ bent down the tongue of the boot to see that the ankle was wrapped with an ace bandage. As gently as she could she eased the boot off. The only response from Emily was a slight intake of air through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," she apologized as she set the boot aside.

Leaning in to see the ankle better in the darkness and with deft fingers she ran her hands over the now badly swollen joint. JJ quickly determined the bandage was now too tight, running the risk that it could cut off blood circulation to the foot. Removing the clips that held it in place JJ unwound the bandage.

"Have to…keep them safe," Emily spoke up, gazing off into the night.

"Who?" JJ asked as she started to rewrap the ankle.

Emily's right leg started to shake again. "Declan." A pause. "Jack." Her eyes swept down to meet JJ's. "You. Have to…protect…all of you."

JJ paused in her bandaging. Declan? Jack? Why was Emily bringing them up? She was a bit confused at the direction this conversation was going.

"Protect us from whom?" JJ asked trying to catch her friend's eyes again but Emily was looking back in the direction they had come from.

"Him," she said with hardness in her voice.

"Cal?" JJ asked in puzzlement. Why did Emily think Cal would be after Declan and Jack?

Emily shook her head vehemently. She leaned in so close that JJ could see her fever bright eyes. "Ian," she said in a low voice.

JJ rocked back on her heels, Emily's half wrapped foot forgotten in her hands. Doyle? Does Emily believe that Doyle kidnapped me?

The sudden realization that Emily was in worse shape then she had thought rocked through her. She was locked in a delusion that Ian was alive and the lengths that she went when she was trying to protect her loved ones were still clear in JJ's mind. She worried that nothing she said or did would help ease Emily's mind. It was bad enough that Cal, lost in his own a crazy delusion, was threatening their lives, but one of her best friends was stuck in her own torment and she was helpless to relieve it.

But she had to try. Resting Emily's foot on her lap, JJ reached up to take her hands. "Emily," she said, trying to regain her attention. "Emily!" she repeated louder.

Emily started and turned to look down at her in confusion. "What?"

"Em, Declan and Jack are okay. You did your job and kept them safe."

"I did?" She asked, frowning.

"Yeah!" She reassured, rubbing her hand between her fingers, "they're safely at home sleeping in their warm beds. You kept them safe."

Emily smiled slightly but acceptance faded just as fast as it appeared. Like she wouldn't allow it to be true that she had succeeded at keeping anyone safe.

Now for the harder one, JJ thought. She squeezed Emily's hand to get her attention again. "Emily, I need you to listen to me and to listen closely. I also need you to believe what I am about to say. Ian Doyle is dead. He can't come after us."

Emily stared at her and shook her head, obviously not believing her words. "No, he's not."

JJ tried again, "Yes, he is. Emily, try to remember for me please. Ian Doyle is dead," she repeated more slowly.

Emily's eyes glazed over as she looked back out into the blackness beyond them. JJ had lost her again. JJ sat in silence trying to find the right words. She followed Emily's movements as her head moved in different directions like she was anticipating someone or something. Her hushed voice startled JJ.

"He's still...out there. I've…seen him."

Crap, JJ swore to herself. Emily was firmly entrenched in her delusion. No matter what she said Emily wasn't going to believe her. In her mind Doyle was out there, stalking them, laying in wait to pounce on them the moment their backs were turned. But what was causing her delusion? JJ was pretty sure it wasn't the concussion. That was affecting her thought processes and memory. She paused, remembering that when she had hug Emily earlier she had felt warm. Could it be the fever? She had read that if they are high enough they could cause hallucinations.

Well, there was only one way to tell. JJ reached up and pressed the back of her hand to Emily's forehead. Emily flinched away from her cool touch.

"Oh, Emily," she said with a moan. "You're burning up."

Emily ignored her, eyes trained on the darkness, leg shaking in agitation.

JJ promptly abandoned the idea of hunkering down for the night and waiting until morning. She had to get Emily out of here now. Quickly she finished rewrapping Emily's sprained ankle. She lost some precious time getting the boot back on, having to loosen the laces as far as they would go before it would slip over the foot and bandage. Then she tightened them until the boot fit snugly around the ankle, earning a glare from Emily.

JJ was unremorseful. "I know it is tight and it hurts but a fully laced boot will give your ankle some needed support."

She moved to Emily's side, slung her arm over her shoulder while wrapping her other arm around Emily's waist. "Up you go," she said, hauling her friend to her feet.

Emily looked at her as she tried not to put too much weight on the bad foot. "Going…home?" she asked hopefully.

JJ smiled. "Yes, Emily. We're going home."

* * *

Cal doggedly followed their footprints. He lost the trail a couple of times when they had walked over a firmer surface but quickly found it again. He relished in the fact that the bitch, or Emily as his Sarah had called her, was growing weaker with each passing minute judging from what the footprints were showing him. She was now dragging her left foot. It wouldn't be much longer before he caught up to them and exacted his revenge.

He crested a low hill and paused to get his bearings. Flashes of lightning lit up the nighttime sky. Another storm was approaching. Cal looked down and grinned. There they were, just emerging from the small copse of trees at the bottom. The grin faded when he saw his Sarah actively helping the bitch.

"How dare she!" he growled in annoyance. "We'll have to have a little chat about that later."

Raising the pistol he centered it on Emily's back, directly between the shoulder blades. It was so simple. One bullet would take care of this troublesome pest. No, he chided himself. I want her to suffer. Cal lowered the gun, took aim at her knee and pulled the trigger.

The nocturnal denizens of the woods fell into abrupt silence as the blast of the gunshot and its accompanying cry of pain reverberated through the trees.

* * *

_Oh My! Cal just shot Emily. Did she make it or did she not? Check in next week to find out since I am not going to blab out of turn. Now for the last trivia question in the story. Name the two acting siblings, the roles they are most famous for and what movies. Let's see if you can get this will no help from people or computer. Good luck. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Congrats to jhplug and greengirl82 for getting 90% of the trivia question. Joan's role proved to be tough. It was Olivia de Havilland and Joan Fontaine. Their famous roles were Melanie Hamilton in Gone with the Wind and Lina McLaidlaw in Suspicion. Thanks to all who participated. Now go read and enjoy._

* * *

The commotion from behind them made both women jump then stop dead in their tracks. Spinning their heads to the direction of the disturbance they saw a shadowed form vanish from sight. Emily suddenly went rigid.

"MUTT!" She cried out in a voice louder then JJ had heard at any point in their recent interactions.

Emily jerked away and JJ wasn't prepared for the violent push that tore them apart. The force sent JJ hurdling to the ground. She hit the mud hard causing her to lose focus for a second. When she regained it she found herself staring at a jagged rock inches from her. She shook off the thought of the near miss and looked back up to see what Emily was doing.

Though not moving fast with her injuries, Emily pressed on with a strong determination. She had already put distance between them and slowly began to disappear into the blackness. Emily's purpose was unclear to JJ. Not that anything Emily was doing of late made any sense. She felt like she didn't know the woman deliberately taking steps in the direction of Cal. A man who was lost in his own twisted delusion and had no qualms about killing her. Emily was in no condition for a fight, and the thought made the situation more precarious. JJ slipped repeatedly on the soggy ground as she scrambled to her feet. Finally finding a footing she pushed up and set off to hopefully get to them before anything worse could happen.

Emily reached the top of the low hill with a full head of steam. Without breaking stride she launched herself at Cal who was looking at his hand and shaking it. She smashed into him chest high and sent the two of them tumbling to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

When JJ caught up to her erratic friend, Emily had Cal flat on his back. She was straddling his body, pummeling him with her fists. Cal was trying to fight back but Emily would bat his arm away with one hand and punch with the other. With each blow she landed, the weaker he grew.

JJ ran up and grabbed Emily's upraised arm. "Emily! Stop!"

Emily turned on her, eyes wild and distant, tears streaming down her face. JJ hesitated, stunned by the tears. In all the years she had worked with Emily not once had she seen her cry. She had come close when Foyet had shot Haley but she had quickly quelled it and covered it with a look of extreme sadness. She knew that Emily was a very private person and did all her grieving in the privacy of her own apartment. This was a new side of her that JJ was uncomfortable at seeing.

Taking advantage of JJ's distraction, Emily wrenched her arm free and resumed her beating of Cal who now lay limply under her. As much as she despised Cal she couldn't let Emily beat him to death. She had to put an end to it. Not for Cal's sake but for Emily's. JJ would not let her friend regret killing a man while lost in a delusion for the rest of her life.

JJ stepped behind Emily and wrapped her arms around her managing to pin one of Emily's arms to her side. Emily immediately stiffened and tried to break free. JJ clenched her teeth, took a deep breath and threw her weight backwards.

"NOOO!" Emily howled as she was hauled off of Cal.

Letting her momentum to carry her backwards, JJ sat down hard on a pile of wet, decaying leaves with the struggling Emily in her lap.

"He…shot Mutt," Emily cried, fighting to break JJ's hold.

That was the second time she had said mutt. "Who is Mutt, Emily?" she asked softly.

But Emily was beyond listening. Her frantic eyes scoured the surrounding darkness while her hands pawed at JJ's arms trying to break her grip. JJ just held on tighter. Deep, wracking sobs shook her as she desperately called out for Mutt over and over.

JJ was at a loss at what to do. Emily was inconsolable. So she did what she always did when Henry was upset. JJ slowly rocked Emily and whispered soothing words in her ear. Eventually Emily's voice grew weaker, the tears stopped and her struggling lessen. Then what remaining strength she had left fled and she lapsed into unconsciousness, slumping against JJ.

JJ shifted around until she had Emily leaning against her in a more comfortable position. She kept her arms wrapped around her, slowly rubbing her hands up and down, trying to generate some warmth for she could feel Emily shivering.

"Well, we are certainly in a pickle, aren't we Emily?" JJ said to her slumbering friend. "Where is the white knight when you need him?" she joked, trying to bolster her own flagging spirits. "Probably getting his horse shod."

When she had suggested driving to the seminar, she had not once imagined that she would find herself in the middle of some woods, cradling her injured friend with a crazy man lying senseless at their feet. Not the relaxing vacation both of them had needed. More like a one-way trip to hell without passing go.

* * *

Rossi pulled up behind the pickup, parking sideways to effectively block it in.

"It's red," Reid observed as both climbed out, guns held ready and flashlights in hand.

They split up, each taking a side and slowly advanced to peer into the cab. "Empty," Rossi said, holstering his weapon. He placed his hand on the hood. "I can still feel some warmth. It's been driven lately."

"Rossi, look at this," Reid called out from where he stood in front of the pickup. The older agent came round to look where Reid's flashlight beam was pointing. "The grill is damaged. This is the vehicle that ran Emily and JJ off the road."

"That it is," Rossi agreed. He then gestured at the faint trail. "Let's go check out the cabin. Maybe we'll get lucky and beat Prentiss there."

Reid nodded and the two men set off up the slick path. Luck was not with them. They found the cabin empty.

"Do you think Emily was here?" Reid asked as he slowly circled the small room, pausing to examine the shattered drinking glass and the sweats piled on the table.

"I believe so," Rossi said, stepping out of the bedroom. "That's Prentiss' signature over there." He jerked his head at the broken window. "And I found these in the bedroom."

"What?"

"Tape that has been cut and a knife." He showed the young man the objects. "I think Calvin Dean had JJ tied up in there. Emily found her and cut her loose."

Reid looked around worriedly. "Where did they go?"

"As far from here as possible I would hazard to guess."

Reid looked to the older man then turned back to the door leading out to the blackness. "We can't be far behind them."

"I agree." Rossi and set the tape and knife down taking steps to leave the abandoned cabin. "But so could Cal," he said with a grim face.

That pronouncement spurred the two men outside to scan the ground with their flashlights. Rossi went one way and Reid the other.

"Rossi! I found their footprints," Reid shouted.

The senior agent ran over to look at the two sets of footprints that were side by side. He quickly flashed the beam over the immediate area and found another set. They were wider and sat deeper in the mud.

"He's hot on their trail."

* * *

JJ looked out into the surrounding night with her senses kicked into overdrive. Every natural sound of the woods assaulted her ears. She clutched her friend tight, trying to figure out what they needed to do, or more realistically, what they could do. Correction, what she could do.

Emily was not going anywhere without assistance. She had very briefly considered forcing Cal when he woke to carry Emily back to the cabin but she didn't like the idea of him touching her friend nor did she trust him. So she was left with really one option. Wait for Emily to wake. By then she might be able to move under her own power though she highly doubted it.

A low moan at her feet captured her attention. Cal was starting to come to. JJ tightened her hold on Emily and leveled the gun on him. He moaned again and sat up slowly cradling his head in his hands.

When his eyes fell on her his face broke into a huge smile. "Sarah," he said happily.

"My name is not Sarah," she said in an even voice.

"Yes, it is," he said in his chipper voice then he saw the Glock in her hand. "Sarah, put that gun down. You could hurt yourself." He started to reach for it.

JJ raised an eyebrow and he froze. "If you don't shut up I'm going to shoot you."

He let out a nervous laugh. "Sarah…"

JJ dropped the gun lower and fired. The ground between his legs erupted in a shower of dirt and leaves. Cal yelped and scrambled back. Emily never flinched at the sound.

"The next one will be between your eyes," she said in warning. "Understand me?"

Cal started to open his mouth but quickly snapped it shut when JJ cocked her head to one side as she brought the gun up to eye level. He nodded hastily.

"Good." JJ made a gesture with Emily's Glock. "Now roll over onto your stomach and put your hands behind your head with your fingers interlaced."

He hesitated, thinking he might still be able to disarm her.

"NOW!" she commanded.

He took one look at her face and realized that she was deadly serious, that she wouldn't think twice about putting a hole in his head. Cal did what he was told.

"It would be in your best interest not to move or make a peep. My trigger finger is feeling awfully itchy."

JJ couldn't help but grin as she watched Cal's body stiffen in fright. She closed her eyes briefly and let out a steadying breath. Right now she was never more grateful that Emily had brought her Glock. Yes, it would have been even better if she had had a cell phone on her but beggars can't be choosy.

She bent her knee so that she could rest her gun arm on it while keeping it trained on the motionless Cal. With the other she gave her friend a gentle shake to see if she would wake.

"Emily?" she asked softly.

No response. Emily was still out cold. JJ sighed and looked out into the woods, wondering when their luck was going to take a turn for the better.

* * *

Rossi skidded to a sudden halt so fast that Reid almost bumped into him. "Did you hear that?"

"I did. Sounded like a gunshot and it came from over there," Reid said, pointing the flashlight to the left.

"Move it!" Rossi said and the two men took off in a full run, weapons drawn.

* * *

JJ felt movement at her side causing her hope to rise. Emily was beginning to wake up. "Emily?" she said tentatively.

Emily's response to her name was to squeeze in tighter against her only source of reassuring warmth.

A branch snapping had JJ's head whipping around to the right while she automatically tightened her grip on the gun and Emily who let out a small grunt of annoyance. Nerves on edge, JJ scanned the surrounding area for the source of the noise. As she turned she caught a glimpse of light out of the corner of her eye. She focused on that particular spot not sure if she had actually seen it.

The light bobbed back into view. A second later it was immediately followed by another one. Relief washed over JJ. Someone was coming. Their white knight had finally got his butt into gear.

JJ shouted out to identify herself to their would be rescuers. "I'm a federal officer with the FBI and am in need of assistance. I have an injured agent and a prisoner with me!"

"JJ?" Came the voice that was very familiar to her and one she had been worried that she would never hear again.

"Spence?" she called back, eyes brimming with tears.

"And Rossi!" he shouted.

"Did you say Prentiss is with you?" Rossi called out.

"Yes, she is. Please hurry!"

"Hold tight. We're almost there!" JJ watched the two beams of light speed up and get closer.

"And Calvin Dean?" Rossi yelled.

"Under control."

Five long minutes later the two men eased out of the woods, gun hands resting on top of the other hand holding the flashlights. Cautiously they approached the man lying motionless on the ground with his hands on his head. While Reid and JJ kept their weapons trained on him Rossi put his away and pulled out his handcuffs. He snapped one cuff on his wrist and hauled him unceremonious to his feet.

"Calvin Dean, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and assault on two federal officers." He continued to read him his rights as he marched him over to a sapling with Reid trailing behind.

Cal protested his innocence. "I didn't kidnap anyone. That is my girlfriend, Sarah. As for the assault the other one hit me first."

"Uh huh," Rossi drawled as he shoved him against the tree.

He made Cal hug the tree and snapped the other cuff on. Reid nodded to him and holstered his gun when he knew Cal was secure. Together the two men started to walk back to JJ and Emily.

"Hey!" Cal whined, tugging at the handcuffs. "You can't do this to me."

Rossi turned to look back at him. "I can and I did. Live with it."

* * *

"How is she?" Rossi asked JJ as he and Reid squatted down in front of her.

"Not good," JJ admitted. She put the gun down and felt Emily's forehead. "She's still burning up, coughing and is delirious. She thought Cal was Doyle."

"Her symptoms indicate the possibility of early onset pneumonia," Reid observed in his clinical tone.

JJ stared at him. "We need to get Emily to a doctor. Where's your backup?"

"They're on their way," Rossi said.

She transferred her glare to Rossi. "We can't wait for them to show up. Emily needs medical attention now."

"You're right, JJ," Rossi agreed, not liking the unhealthy pallor of Emily's skin. She looked sick and tired. "We'll just have to carry Prentiss out ourselves."

"Who is we?" Reid asked with a puzzled frown.

Rossi stood up. "Me."

"You?" Reid scoffed.

JJ also looked rather dubious at the suggestion. "Are you sure, Dave? It won't be easy to carry her. She'll be dead weight."

Rossi's eyes flicked between the two younger agents slightly annoyed. "I've swept many a woman off her feet."

"Like thirty years ago," Reid pointed out, earning a small smile from JJ.

Rossi's annoyance grew as he glared at him. "Would you like to give it a try, Beanpole?"

"Ummm….no," Reid stammered.

"We don't have a choice here. If we wait Emily's condition could get worse."

"Dave is right, Spence," JJ conceded. "Let's do this."

Rossi knelt at Emily's side to slide his left arm under her knees and with JJ's help got his other arm around her back. As soon as JJ shifted Emily's weight to Dave's arms, she began to squirm.

"No," she protested weakly.

JJ touched her arm. "It's okay, Em. I'm right here."

Emily calmed at the sound of her voice and touch. Rossi and JJ exchanged quick glances before he nodded that he was ready. With JJ helping to steady Emily, Rossi was able to climb to his feet far easier than he had expected. She felt a lot lighter than he had thought but he knew that by the time they finished the trek back to the SUV she would weigh a ton.

JJ continued to look at him with worry etching her face. "Are you sure you got her, Dave? You don't want to drop her."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "If we insist on standing around rehashing this issue then yes I will."

JJ smiled at his cheekiness. "Then we better get going. I don't want to be the one explaining to Emily how her tailbone got bruised," she said, releasing Emily and stepping aside.

The moment Emily felt JJ's hands leave her; she started squirming again in his arms.

Rossi stood still and looked down at her. "Prentiss, you need to hold still or I'm going to drop you," he told her in the firmest voice he could muster.

Emily cracked her eyes open.

He smiled. "Hey, Kiddo," he greeted her softly. "It's nice to see those gorgeous brown eyes of yours."

She gazed at him in confusion. "JJ?"

"She's standing right next to me," he said reassuring.

Emily nodded and closed her eyes. She rested her head against his shoulder as she snuggled in closer to soak up his body heat. "Cold," she whispered with a shiver.

"She says she is cold," Rossi informed JJ over Emily's head.

JJ suddenly grabbed Reid, spun him around and jerked his jacket off.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Emily said she is cold."

Tenderly she tucked the jacket around her friend. Emily sighed and sank deeper into sleep. JJ took the extra flashlight from Reid and shone its beam on the ground so that Rossi could see where he was walking. Reid took the lead, searching fro the easiest path back to the SUV. The three agents ignored Cal's frantic yells, begging them to come back.

Rossi shifted Emily slightly in his arms to get a better hold. He tilted his head down to whisper in her ear. "You're going to owe me several trips to the Chiropractor after this is over."

"Okay," Emily mumbled into his shirt.

He chuckled as he followed Reid back into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

_Boo Ha Ha! Had you fooied with that cliffhanger didn't I? Love when they work out that way. Well the team is back together but they still have to get out of the woods. Do check in week to see want is in store for our intrepid profilers. Until then._


	14. Chapter 14

_Just a quick note to those who have just found this story. I post weekly. Every Weds. like clockwork. Sorry for no trivia but it is very hard to work it into the story. If you want random trivia I can still do that. Now go read and enjoy._

* * *

The murmur of indistinguishable voices worked its way under the blanket of exhaustion shrouding her mind. She was mildly curious about what they were saying but not enough to warrant opening her eyes. Instead, she pressed closer to her only source of warmth. Content with her decision Emily went back to sleep.

Again it was the voices that tickled her back to consciousness. They were much closer that she could make out the words but could not understand their meaning. Emily didn't care. They could yak on all they wanted as long as they left her alone. She was happy with her little world of nothingness.

Without notice that world tilted. Unfamiliar hands touched her and the warmth, her comforting center, disappeared from her side. Not liking that one bit Emily began to squirm against what was now holding her and complained as loudly as she could.

"No," she protested weakly.

Then she felt the gentle touch and heard the soothing voice of the one she had searched so strenuously for and had worked so hard to protect. A wave of peace washed over her and she settled down. Even the feeling of floating didn't bother her as long as she knew JJ was there. Before she could finish that particular thought the hands vanished which was annoying. She began squirming again.

A male voice spoke up. "Prentiss, you need to hold still or I'm going to drop you."

Emily cracked her eyes open. Much to her surprise she found a man with kind eyes smiling down at her.

"Hey, Kiddo," he said to her. "It's nice to see those gorgeous brown eyes of yours."

She was confused. This wasn't the person she had been expecting to see. "JJ?" she asked, not recognizing the man.

"She's standing right beside me," he told her.

His gentle baritone was reassuring so she didn't push the matter. Instead, she nodded and closed her eyes. She was tired and cold, so very cold. The mere thought sent tremors throughout her body. After laying her head on his shoulder she burrowed in closer to soak up any of his body heat.

"Cold," she whispered to him.

She listened half-heartedly to the bearded man converse with whom she assumed to be JJ and another or man or maybe he was a boy. Emily wasn't sure which it was and she was too tired to reopen her eyes to look. All that she knew it was a male voice that sounded like it was trapped in the throes of puberty. Pain filled her head. All this thinking was making the pounding worse so Emily decided to focus on getting warm.

Something was draped over her and she sighed in contentment as it immediately started to generate some much-desired heat. Sleep called out to her to join it. The bearded man's smooth gait nudged her closer to its gentle embrace. Just before Emily nodded off he whispered in her ear.

"You're going to owe me several trips to the Chiropractor after this is over."

It sounded reasonable to her muddled mind so she said, "Okay."

* * *

Rossi was right. By the time they had reached the SUV Emily's weight had doubled and his back was screaming at him to put her down. But he persevered and got her there though Emily had not made it easy. Three quarters of the way back she had started to twitch and mumble in her sleep that made his hold on her a bit more precarious.

When JJ caught sight of the car, she dashed ahead and had the back passenger door open when he got there. She climbed in and helped Rossi ease the sleeping Emily onto the backseat.

"Reid," Rossi called out to the young man as he put both hands on his aching back and stretched. "Get the blanket and extra clothing Eileen sent with us."

"Right," Reid said and trotted to the rear of the SUV. After scooping up the bundle he made his way over to the opposite door.

"I think we need to get Emily out of these wet clothes," JJ observed after she got her friend situated.

Rossi smiled at her. "Way ahead of you, JJ. A woman who had befriended Emily sent along a blanket and some extra clothing."

JJ looked at him in puzzlement. Rossi chuckled. Apparently Emily hadn't shared what she had been up to in the past twenty-four hours. He waved his hand dismissively. "It's a long story. I'll fill you in later."

"Okay," JJ said with a shrug. "Could you get her boots off for me? But be careful of her left foot. That's the injured one."

"Got it," he said.

As Rossi reached for Emily's boot, JJ touched her fingers to the zipper of the mud splattered jacket and pulled.

* * *

_Emily pressed through the dark of night, her destination unknown. Every time she paused a mysterious force pulled at her, urging her forward. Her breath came out in little puffs of white and she shivered with the cold but she ignored the tremors focusing on each determined step._

_A flicker of light in the distance caught her attention. Unbidden her feet moved her steadily toward it. The glow did not radiate the warmth that she so urgently yearned for. Instead the light had an ominous feel. It frightened her; it sent her heart racing yet she could not turn away from it. With each step the dread grew and threatened to overwhelm her. She wanted to turn and flee but inexplicitly she was drawn closer. A bleak and forbidding structure beckoned her, its yawning maw threatening to consume her._

_Emily tried to stop but invisible hands seized her and reeled her in. The door creaked open on rusty hinges sending a chill running up her spine. She pushed back against the unseen pressure but it proved to be too strong. She knew she was fighting a losing battle but she refused to surrender. As the door slammed the glow faded sealing her fate._

_In the blink of an eye, she found herself bound to an unforgiving surface. A shadowy apparition loomed over her, its hot breath caressing her neck. The hairs on her arms stood up in alarm._

"_I've missed you, Emily," it whispered in her ear._

_His name froze in her throat. He had her again, was ready to mark her as his own. She could not allow that to happen again. Emily fought back with everything she had, struggling to break his unnatural hold on her._

_He merely chuckled at her feeble attempt to free herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him slide his hands slowly down her shoulders and onto her chest where he tenderly, seductively undid the top button of her blouse._

* * *

Emily's eyes shot open and with a strangled cry she blindly lashed out at the hands touching her. She landed a solid kick to Rossi's stomach, sending the senior agent staggering back a few steps with a muffled "Ooof!"

JJ, at the last possible second, saw the elbow flying at her face and twisted out of the way. Emily's clenched fist harmlessly flew by to strike the back of the driver's seat with a resounding thud. Meanwhile Reid stood frozen outside of the car, eyes wide in shock, and his mouth slightly agape, the bundle clutched tightly to his chest.

JJ pounced. She seized Emily's wrists and pushed down as hard as she could until she had them pinned against the brunette's chest. Emily continued to buck and twist under her.

"Emily, it's JJ," she called out. "I'm right here."

Emily looked at her with unseeing eyes. "Ian…please don't," she begged.

JJ heart broke when she saw the fear on her friend's face. "It's just a dream, Em," she said softly. "Ian's not here."

"No," Emily moaned with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I was just trying to take your jacket off. Just relax," she cajoled.

Emily didn't hear her calming words, remaining locked in the remnants of the dream of Doyle branding her. She continued fighting against the confining hands. JJ struggled to keep her grip on Emily's wrists. Emily was a lot stronger when she thought she was fighting for her life. If her words were falling on deaf ears maybe Dave could get through to her remembering the tone of voice he had used earlier to calm her.

"Dave!" she called out in desperation. "I can't get her to calm down. Can you try? She might listen to you."

"I'll try," he said, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do.

Rossi climbed into the backseat of the SUV. He gently but firmly cupped Emily's face in his hands. "PRENTISS!" he said sharply. Emily's eyes snapped up and locked on to his. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, and for your own sake I suggest you pick the easy way and settle down."

His words punched through the dream and Emily blinked awake. Ian Doyle no longer hung over her. In his place was the bearded man and judging for the expression on his face he meant business. Not wanting to upset him further Emily immediately ceased her struggling.

JJ smiled in relief. "Thanks, Dave," she said, peeling off the sodden jacket from the now cooperative Emily.

"No problem, JJ. Sometimes you just need a firm voice to make someone see reason," he said, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

He hopped out and turned his back on the SUV to give the two women some privacy. Reid stood at the other door holding the blanket and extra clothes. He had his head turned to one side and eyes screwed shut tight so he wouldn't see anything that he wasn't suppose to. His eyebrows twitched nervously and his cheeks continued to turn various shades of pinks and reds. Every time JJ took an article of clothing from him she had to restrain herself from laughing out loud at his discomfort.

A few minutes later JJ announced she was done. Rossi turned around. Emily was now curled up on her side, dressed in dry clothes with the blanket wrapped loosely around her trembling frame. Her head rested on JJ's lap who was gently stroking her hair. Every now and then a deep, rattling cough would escape her lips.

Rossi leaned in. "How is she?"

JJ shrugged. "She just fell back to sleep." She turned to Reid. "You can open your eyes now. Everyone is decent."

Spencer turned his head slowly as if not believing JJ. He smiled sheepishly at her, his face brighter red than it had been before. He didn't say a word and moved quickly around the SUV to the front passenger seat. He kept his head forward as he buckled himself in. JJ leaned her head back and smiled softly.

Rossi climbed into the driver's seat and smirked at the young genius. "Well Reid, seems to me JJ saved your ass. Looks like you will live to see tomorrow."

"Screw you, Rossi," Reid retorted with a faint smile.

Rossi laughed as he threw the SUV into reverse and slowly headed back down the rutted lane trying to avoid the worst of the potholes so that he wouldn't jar awake his sleeping passenger.

Eyes focused on the road ahead, he said, "Reid, get on the horn and let Hotch know we found both of them and are on our way back to the hospital."

Reid, who was holding on to the handle over the door, nodded and whipped out the phone one handed. He spent the next several minutes in deep conversation with the Unit Chief before hanging up.

"Hotch says he will meet us there and that he will let Garcia know that JJ and Emily are safe," he reported as the vehicle passed the campground's office.

Now on a slightly less bumpy surface, Rossi picked up speed. Just past the mangled gate they encountered the local Sheriff's car. He slowed down enough to let the officers know where they could find the prisoner. The men grinned at the thought of the UnSub hugging a tree. When the tires of the SUV hit pavement, Rossi floored it, hit the lights and siren and screamed down the highway at over 80 miles per hour. Emily never woke.

JJ finally spoke up after being silence the whole trip down. "How did you know to find to find me?"

Reid turned in his seat to get a better view. He looked briefly down at the slumbering Emily, relieved that they had caught up to her and now could get her the medical attention she so desperately needed. At that very instant another fit of coughing wracked her body and JJ wrapped her arm more tightly around her.

He gave JJ a sheepish grin. "Actually we didn't. We've been chasing after Emily for the last eighteen hours or so. She's been all over this county looking for you."

JJ's eyes widen. "In this condition?" she asked in shock, gazing down at her friend's fever ridden body.

"Yup," Reid said with a nod. "We hypothesized that if we were able to find Emily we would also find you."

"Emily had the clues to where you were which she couldn't articulate to anyone because of the concussion. So we followed her trail and that lead us to you," Rossi chimed in.

JJ looked back down at her friend. She bent over and whispered in her ear. "Thank you, Emily, for finding me. Will and Henry also thank you."

Emily grunted in return and burrowed deeper into the blanket never waking.

* * *

Garcia sagged back in her chair in relief. She took off her glasses and tossed them on the table to pinch the bridge of her nose. At last her girls were safe and the two R's were transporting them to the hospital. Hotch informed her that JJ appeared to be a bit rattled but otherwise okay. Emily, on the other hand, had developed a high fever and a bad cough that Reid thought might be a sign of early pneumonia. They wouldn't know for sure until a doctor had checked her out.

Emily's condition worried her but she knew she would be fine since the team was now there at her side. Spinning her chair around, Garcia grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial for Morgan.

Her chocolate Adonis answered on the first ring. _"Morgan."_

"We found them," she announced with a big grin.

She heard Morgan let out a big sigh of relief_. "Oh thank you, god,"_ he said. _"How are they?"_

Garcia quickly brought him up to date on JJ and Emily's condition. Morgan cursed and then said something she couldn't hear. It sounded like he was talking to someone else. "Who is there with you?" she asked in curiosity.

"_I'm telling Momma everything you just told me. She's been just as worried about them as I was."_

"Awww…that is so sweet and motherly. She worries because you worry."

"_That's my Momma_,_"_ he said, grinning over the phone.

"Are you still on the cruise ship?"

"_We're about to leave for the airport," _Morgan informed her. _"We'll fly to Chicago first to drop off Mom and then I will catch the next flight to Lexington. What? Momma, you don't have to do that. I really appreciate the gesture but...yes, Momma."_ Garcia grinned at the one-way conversation. _"Change that. We both will be flying directly to Lexington."_

Garcia laughed for the first time in what had seemed like days. "Say hi to your mom for me and have a safe flight, Momma's Boy. Garcia out."

* * *

In a little over twenty-four hours after she had originally left Emily was back at the scene of her first escape. Dave roared up to the ER entrance and parked crookedly half way on the sidewalk. He then tossed the keys to the young genius and told him to move the SUV once they got Emily out.

Getting Emily out of the backseat proved to be much harder than getting her in. This time she was semi-awake and she became combative when Dave and JJ tried to move her. She didn't want to leave the warm comfort of the SUV and she had no intention of surrendering the blanket. When JJ attempted to remove it Emily latched on to it. Any other time it would have been humorous but not at this particular moment when all the two agents wanted to was to get her to a doctor.

Dave didn't want to carry her wrapped in it because he was afraid he would trip over it and accidentally drop her. Emily didn't want to give it up because it was warm and offered her a sense of security. In the end Dave threatened never to return the blanket if she did not cooperate. Emily relented sensing again from his tone that he would do it and she would never be warm again. They did promise to return it once inside.

With JJ, who had the fought over blanket, at his side Rossi carried the now docile Prentiss through the Emergency room's automated doors. On their way in they ran into Jackie, the nurse who had attended to Emily the night before, leaving after just finishing a double shift. She stopped to look in surprise at the bundle he carried.

"You've found her," Jackie breathed in relief. "And her friend," she added when she noticed JJ standing next to him.

"Yes," Dave agreed, awkwardly shifting Emily in his arms while she plaintively demanded the return of her blanket.

Jackie turned around and gestured. "Follow me."

She led them through the waiting room, past the check in counter and through the swinging doors into the examination area. She pointed to a small room to their left. Rossi entered and gently set Emily on the hospital bed.

Emily glared at JJ and held out her hand. "Mine."

"Right. We did promise to give the blanket back," JJ said with a smile and stepped over to the bed to return it, mentally chuckling that her best friend was acting like a petulant child. Something she would definitely file away for a later ribbing session.

But before JJ could hand it over Emily snatched the blanket out of her hands and wrapped it around her shivering frame. With a sigh she laid down on her side, curled up in a tight ball to conserve heat and settled into a light doze.

JJ turned to Jackie and gave her a sheepish shrug. "She's grown rather attached to the blanket."

Jackie just laughed as she took off her coat and set it and her purse in a nearby chair.

"I thought you were on your way home," Rossi observed.

"I was but I going to stick to her like glue until she is safely tucked into a bed upstairs. I lost her once and I'm not going to let that happen again," she said with a rueful smile.

Rossi chuckled. "She's been a little tough to keep an eye on."

The nurse excused herself briefly to fetch Emily's medical chart and to get a doctor in ASAP. "What is her name again? I'm afraid I've forgotten it," she asked a few minutes later as she stepped up the to the bed.

"Emily. Emily Prentiss," JJ supplied.

"Hi, Emily," she asked, pulling out her flashlight to check her pupils. "Do you remember me from before?"

Emily, not liking the light, tucked her head under the blanket. Jackie chuckled. "Seems like we been through this before. Do you know if she has a medical POA and who she appointed?"

"That would be me," JJ said watching her work.

"Do you happen to have it with you?" Jackie asked.

"I do," JJ began then swore. She looked helplessly at Rossi. "It's in my bag which is in our wrecked car."

He blinked in surprise. "You carry it with you all the time?"

"Wouldn't you after the year Emily has had?" she asked him.

"I guess," he conceded.

JJ turned back to Jackie. "I have another copy in my desk back at Quantico. I can have our Technical Analyst fax or email it to you."

"Please do." Jackie made some notes on the chart. She looked back at Emily who was shifting restlessly on the bed and mumbling. She picked up the blood pressure cuff and started to pull the blanket down.

Emily cracked one eye open and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "It's mine."

"I know. I'm not going to take it. I just want to fold it down so I get a blood pressure reading. Is that okay?"

She looked at Jackie suspiciously for a moment then nodded. "Okay," she said.

"At least this time round she's talking to me," she observed. As she took Emily blood pressure she asked, "Has she sustained any new injuries?"

"No," JJ said with a shake of her head. "Not that I am aware of. But Emily is running a high fever, coughing and is delirious at times. Spence thinks it might be pneumonia."

Jackie nodded as she reached into the pocket of her scrub top and pulled out a thermometer. With a flick of her wrist she swiped it across Emily's forehead. She frowned at the initial reading. "Hmmm…104.5."

"That's not good is it?" JJ asked. Jackie didn't comment as she made note of it.

Rossi stepped forward. "Could you also examine her right collarbone and shoulder while you are at it?"

The nurse cocked her head to one side. "Sure. May I ask why?"

"Agent Prentiss was shot in that shoulder months ago and it still bothers her from time to time. I just wanted to make sure that the car accident," and being tossed down a ravine he mentally added, "Didn't aggravate it."

"I didn't know that," JJ said in surprise. "How did you know, Dave? I'm sure Emily didn't tell you. That is something she would keep to herself."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm a profiler and I notice things. When Emily thinks no one is watching, she'll rub it."

"Anything else?" Jackie asked. The two agents shook their heads.

Just then the doctor strolled in and took notice of the number of people in the room. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside," she informed them. "Jackie will keep you up to date on your friend's condition."

"Thank you," JJ said. She stepped up to the bed and touched Emily on the shoulder who looked sleepily up at her. "We'll see you in a little bit. Now be good for the doctor."

"Okay," Emily said drowsily. "Then can we…go home?"

JJ laughed. "We'll see." Emily harrumphed and turned away to go back to sleep.

Rossi caught up to her just outside of the doorway. "You need to get yourself checked out, JJ."

She waved a hand dismissively. "I'm fine, Dave."

He looked her straight in eyes. "That wasn't a suggestion."

"Dave. I'm okay. I should be here in case…" she gestured back to the exam room.

"I get it, JJ, but Emily would want you to get checked out. Not sitting out in the waiting room worrying. Besides you'll be done way before we hear anything about her."

JJ made a face at him. "FINE! You know, Rossi, sometimes you can be such a drill sergeant."

He grinned at her. "I know."

* * *

_Yay! They are out of the woods and safe at the hospital. And some of you thought I would leave poor Morgan stuck forever on the cruise ship. Nope he is on his way back. Hope you enjoyed. Please continue to tell me what you think and we shall meet here again next week. Until then._


	15. Chapter 15

_To all my readers I wish all of you a safe and Happy Thanksgivings. For those in other countries a safe and happy day. Guess who shows up in this chapter. I'm not saying so I guess you will have to read enjoy._

* * *

"Well?" Rossi asked when JJ reappeared an hour later and had settled into one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.

"Like I told you before, Dave, I'm fine. No sign of a concussion, just some bruising from the seatbelt. I'll be a little sore for a couple of days."

"Aren't you glad I made you get checked out?" he said, giving her one of his sweetest smiles.

JJ snorted and focused her attention on the doors leading the to exam rooms. "Any word on Emily?"

Reid stopped flipping through the copy of Bow Hunter magazine he held. "Jackie came out thirty-three minutes ago to inform us that they are sending her for a second round of scans and x-rays. It's going to be a while longer."

Not much later Hotch strolled briskly into the ER and made a beeline for them his forehead furrowed with his ever-present frown. To an outsider it was a look of a man who meant business, who was always so serious. To JJ, after seven years of working with him, that frown could be interpreted in many ways from bemused to pissed. At this moment he wore his worried frown.

"Are you all right, JJ?" he asked, sitting down in the empty seat next to her.

She gave a dismissive wave of a hand. "I'm fine, Hotch," she repeated. "The doctor gave me a clean bill of health."

"Good," he said with a small smile. "And Emily?"

JJ looked back at the doors. "Nothing yet. Last we heard they were taking her for x-rays, a CT scan and a MRI."

The three men joined her in staring at the exam room doors. There they sat for several minutes before Hotch spoke up. He brought them up to date on what Garcia had managed to dig up. So far she had uncovered four missing person reports that matched Sarah Stewart's description. All four had occurred within one hundred miles of the campgrounds. He told them she was still searching the records for anything older than four years. All of them agreed that Calvin Dean had started killing the moment he had left prison.

Rossi and Reid proceeded to tell JJ of their escapades in trailing Emily. Throughout their recitation her amazement grew that she was utterly speechless by the time they were finished. In the end all she could do was to sit back with a stunned look on her face.

"Emily went through all that simply to find me?" she asked once she had regained her voice.

Rossi nodded. "Yes. You were the only thing on her mind. Emily was bound and determined to find you regardless of her physical and mental states."

JJ shook her head in disbelief. There was no way she could ever repay Emily for what she did. She owed Em her undying gratitude and hoped that she would be able to act in the same unselfish manner if Emily was ever in trouble.

"JJ, are you okay?" Reid asked when he saw her growing misty-eyed.

She let out a soft laugh. "I'm good, Spence. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

Meanwhile Rossi and Hotch exchanged glances. The older agent nodded and Hotch leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, hands clasped between them. Still wearing his worried frown he asked, "Are you up to telling us what happened while you were with Calvin Dean?"

"Absolutely," she said with a determined voice and launched into waking up in the cabin and having to deal with his abrupt mood swings. How he was consumed with the idea that she was his dead girlfriend and how she played along until help arrived in the form of Emily.

She laid out for them Emily's odd behavior when she had found her, her insistence that they leave immediately and their escape. She told them that Emily had become delirious at some point and thought that Doyle was after them. She then ended with the two of them hearing a gunshot and that the next thing she knew Emily was on top of Cal beating the crap out of him.

Reid gave her a puzzled look. "Who is Mutt?"

"I have no idea, she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I asked her but she never answered me before she passed out."

The young genius was about to venture forth another question when a tall woman doctor with short blonde hair and glasses stepped through the doors. She glanced around the waiting room looking for the two people she had seen in the examining room. Spotting Rossi and JJ she made her way over. "Family of Emily Prentiss?"

"That's us," JJ said as she started to rise to her feet. "How is she?"

The doctor motioned for her to remain seated. "She is going to be fine," she said with a smile as looks of relief washed over the team's faces.

"The MRI and CT scan both came back negative which is good news. Ms. Prentiss does have a grade two concussion. We are obviously going to admit her for observation but we have seen signs of improvement since the first time she was here. She is talking and is more cooperative."

Reid spoke up. "I've been thinking about her uncommunicative state. It's typically not a symptom of a blow to the head. Emily's has had concussions before but never had trouble talking."

The doctor shrugged. "Usually it isn't but concussions can affect people in different ways. Maybe this time it chose to manifest itself this way or the explanation could be even simpler. Perhaps Ms. Prentiss simply did not feel like talking."

"Hmmm," Reid said as he digested the information. "That's a possibility. Maybe Emily was so focused on finding JJ that she didn't think about talking until the time was right."

"The mind does respond to trauma in mysterious ways," the doctor pointed out as she consulted the chart in her had. "We'll reevaluate her mental status after the fever breaks."

She glanced at them. "Jackie said one of you thought she might have pneumonia." Reid gave her a little wave.

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement. "And you were correct but luckily it is in the early stages. We'll administer a heavy dose of antibiotics that we hope will knock it on its proverbial ass."

She flipped a page on the chart. "We have also reexamined her from top to bottom for any new injuries caused by her extracurricular activities and only found a skinned chin and bloody and bruised knuckles on both hands. She has also aggravated the injuries to the ankle and elbow so they will take a little longer to heal."

"What about the shoulder?" Rossi asked.

"No signs of injury. It looks like it has healed well but if you are still unsure have her regular doctor check it out," she suggested.

Rossi nodded and the doctor asked if there were any more questions. When no one spoke up she tucked the chart under her arm and said, "With plenty of rest, and if you are able to keep her off the ankle for a week or two, Ms. Prentiss should be as good as new in less than a month."

Hotch stood up and shook hands with her. "Thank you, Doctor."

She smiled warmly. "You're welcome. Jackie will let you know when Ms. Prentiss has been settled into her room." She nodded to the rest of the team and left.

"We can take away her crutches," Reid suggested, alluding to the doctor's comment of keeping Emily off her bad foot.

Rossi made a face and rubbed his beard. "Wouldn't work. Prentiss would just limp around without them."

He spoke from experience. He had watched her hobble around his home using the furniture as supports when she had stayed with him while she recuperated from her last fight with Doyle.

"Looks like she'll be staying with you again, Dave," Reid piped up.

"No, she be staying with me," JJ hastily interjected. "Will is going to be out of town next week and Henry will have a great time hanging out with Aunt Emily."

Hotch held up his hand. "I think we are getting ahead of ourselves. Emily should be the one choosing whom she will or will not stay with. I don't believe she would be too happy with us if we decided before asking her first."

He was referring to the resentment she was still harboring over the fact that for the past year other people had more say in what went on in her life than she did. Hotch could easily bring to mind a few examples. Obviously his decision to fake her death and send her into exile, JJ making all her medical decisions, Rossi's refusal in taking no for an answer, forcing her to stay with him and Garcia's micro managing her doctor appointments and PT.

His decision was the worst offender of the lot. Emily still refused to talk to him about it even when he quietly brought it up on several occasions. She would shut him down and beat a hasty retreat behind her walls. The wound was too raw; the trust still tattered around the edges.

"Hotch is right," Rossi said, knowing where Hotch was coming from. "Emily is a big girl and quite capable of making her own decisions."

He was about to say that they were all being overprotective of Emily and that she was chafing under it when a voice spoke up.

"Agent Rossi?"

Everyone looked up to see Nurse Jackie standing there purse in hand, coat draped casually over one arm. "I just wanted to let you know that I personally saw to it that Agent Prentiss was tucked safely in her bed on the fourth floor. Room 421."

"Thank you, Jackie, for sticking around and helping out," he said and held out his hand.

"It was my pleasure and duty," she said modestly as she shook his hand. "I tend to get upset with myself when I allow a patient to wander off on my watch."

"I can understand that," he responded in return.

JJ stood up. "How was she?"

Jackie knew what she was implying. "She was more cooperative this time though there was a minor tussle over the blanket down in x-ray."

Hotch arched an eyebrow. "What blanket?"

Rossi turned to him. "That's a whole another story. I'll tell you later."

"There's a certain x-ray tech," she continued, "who thinks of the room as his own little fiefdom. For some stupid reason he took exception to her blanket. Agent Prentiss, of course, took exception to his exception and if she had been feeling stronger probably would have slugged him which I would have applauded."

JJ couldn't help but smile. "Emily would have."

Jackie chuckled. "I did manage to resolve the issue without any blood letting mainly on the tech's part. Otherwise she was a bit more talkative. She asked for you several times and for you, Agent Rossi," she said, addressing the last part to Dave.

"By name?" He asked hopefully. The last time they had spoken, Emily had not recognized him.

"I'm afraid not. She described you as the bearded man with the kind eyes." She turned back to JJ. "I believe she was worried about you but when I told her that the two of you were together she calmed down."

"Good," JJ said in obvious relief, happy that Emily hadn't chosen to argue with the doctor, as she was wont to do.

Jackie looked at all of them. "I better let you folks go and visit your friend before the meds kick in and knock her out for the remainder of the night." She gave each a smile and a nod then headed for home.

* * *

They made their way to the elevators and clamored inside the next available car. "I've been thinking," Reid announced as they all stood there watching the floor indicator creep up to four.

"Aren't you always?" Dave quipped.

Reid ignored him, continuing with his train of thought. "Is it possible that Emily might have had a dog named Mutt when she was growing up? Maybe the accident triggered a memory and that was why she was calling for it."

JJ shrugged. "It could be possible I guess. Emily never talks about her childhood." All the team knew about her adolescence was that she had lived in multiple countries and had returned stateside for her last two years of high school.

"We can ask her when she is clearheaded," Hotch said. "Right now I don't believe Prentiss is able to handle difficult questions at this time."

The rest nodded in agreement and spent the rest of the ride to the fourth floor in silence.

* * *

The team quietly slipped into Emily's hospital room and arrayed themselves around the bed. Hotch and Reid at the foot while JJ and Rossi stood at the side. The only sounds in the room was the soft beeping of the heart monitor and Emily's ragged breathing that was interrupted every now and then by a rattling cough.

Emily shifted restlessly under her blue plaid blanket that Jackie had made sure was tucked protectively around her. The mud splattered bandages over her eye and on her hand had been changed and now she was sporting a new one on her scraped chin. The injured ankle and elbow were secured in braces and elevated on pillows. Emily had an IV in one arm and wore a nasal cannula to aid her breathing.

JJ gently touched her friend on the shoulder. "Hey, Emily, I'm here."

Emily stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "JJ?" She asked, blinking lazily.

"Yup. It's me. And so is the rest of the team," she reassured her, noting from Emily's sluggish response that the meds were taking affect.

Emily's gaze shifted to Rossi. He gave her a crooked smile. "Hi, Kiddo." He could read the confusion on her face. "Remember me? I gave you a lift back to the car."

Her eyes took on a distant look as she searched for the memory. They lit up when she latched on to it, pulling it from the jumble of images muddling up her mind. "You… carried me?" she ventured tentatively.

"That I did," he said with a chuckle. He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm Dave," he said to her, hoping if he told her his name it might spark a flash of recognition.

Emily just stared at him blankly. "Dave," she said, leaving the older agent unsure if she had made the connection or was simply repeating what he had said.

Her interest in Rossi faded and she turned back to JJ. "JJ?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"Can we go…home now?" she asked, eyes begging and filled with hope. "Was good for…the doctor."

JJ let out a small laugh at Emily's favorite question of late and gave her friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I know you were but the doctor wants you to stay for a few days."

A look of annoyance flirted across her face. Grabbing the bed rail with her good hand Emily pulled herself up into a sitting position. From there she threw back the blanket and struggled to swing her legs over the side.

"Where do you think you are going?" JJ demanded catching Emily by the arm.

"Away from here," she said, jerking free. "It's not safe." Emily reached under the hospital gown to clumsily attack the lines of the heart monitor.

"YOUNG LADY!" Rossi snapped, pointing at Emily. "The only thing you are going to do is to get back under those covers and stay put until the doctor says you can leave. Capisce?"

The room fell silent as everyone stared at Rossi in surprise. Even he was startled by the words that had come out of his mouth. He had sounded like a father fed up with his daughter's unruly behavior. But it had the desired effect: Emily froze then allowed JJ to help her get resettled in the bed without a fight.

The exertion of trying to get out of bed triggered a coughing fit. JJ offered her a glass of water that Emily gladly accepted. Since her hand was shaking JJ held it while she drank greedily from the cup. As she sagged back against the pillows exhausted Emily spied the two men standing at the foot of her bed.

Reid smiled, giving her a small wave. "Hi, Emily."

Her fever-ridden eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Do I…know you?"

"Yeah, you do," Reid said then gestured to himself and then to Hotch. "I'm Spencer and this is Hotch. Remember we work together."

She shook her head. "No…I don't." Emily's frown deepened.

JJ could feel the tension growing in Emily through the hand she had resting on her friend's shoulder. She also noticed that her right leg twitching underneath the blanket. Last time she had seen the tension and agitation was when Emily was trapped in one of her delusions.

"Guys…" she cautioned.

"You're with him," Emily suddenly accused them.

Reid was about to ask whom she meant when Hotch shot him a sharp glance. He had immediately discerned the change in Emily's body language, the climb in her heartbeat and JJ's warning. All were indicators of her rapidly increasing discomfort.

"I think we should leave and let Emily get some rest," he suggested to Rossi and Reid.

"I agree," Rossi said and with a quick nod to JJ led the other men out into the hallway where they congregated outside Emily's room.

"How is she?" Hotch asked JJ when she came out to join them a few minutes later.

"The meds finally took affect and she's sleeping for now."

"Emily thought we were working with Doyle," Reid phrased it as more of a statement than a question.

Hotch crossed his arms. "I believe so. I think it would be best if Reid and I refrain from visiting Prentiss until her fever breaks. She needs her rest and our presence would just upset her."

"I'll stay with Emily," JJ quickly volunteered.

He nodded his thanks. "Dave, why don't you stay here and help JJ. Prentiss seems to tolerate your presence."

His frown switched from worried to boss. "I don't want her to be left alone for a single minute. She has already tried to leave once and given her current state of mind she'll try again." JJ and Rossi agreed wholeheartedly.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Rossi asked.

"Reid and I are going to have a little chat with Mr. Dean and get him transferred into federal custody." Hotch's eyes turned steely and he almost growled. "No one gets away with assaulting two of my people. No one."

* * *

_Remind me not to be around Hotch when he gets mad when someone threatens his team. I'm feeling festive so I am going to toss out a random trivia question. One little rule. If you know what it is but do not want to review the chapter please PM me the answer. I prefer to save the review section for reviews. But if you do review you can give me your guess. Here it is. What is the current longest running American musical on Broadway? Until next Wednesday._


	16. Chapter 16

_Congrats to cmfan1998 for being the first to correctly get the trivia question. The answer is: Chicago. Thanks to all who played. I got some good guesses. Lets see Hotch showed up last week, I wonder if anyone else will or will I just continue to string you along? Guess you have to read and see. Enjoy._

* * *

"So how did it go with Calvin Dean?" Rossi asked Hotch the next morning as the two men stood outside Emily's hospital room sipping coffee.

The Unit Chief let out a snort of disgust. "He kept insisting that he had done nothing wrong. That he was simply hanging out with his girlfriend and that we had no right to take JJ away from him."

"Did you show him the pictures of the four missing women that Garcia uncovered?"

"We did. When asked what happened to them he grew quiet and muttered that they had lied to him and they got what they deserved."

"They deserved being killed?" Rossi asked with an arched eyebrow.

Hotch scowled. "That's what he thinks. The crime techs are searching the area surrounding the cabin with cadaver dogs. We'll find the bodies eventually. He's not smart enough to hide them well."

"That we will," Rossi said and took a sip.

The corner of Hotch's mouth curled into a tiny smile. "Would you believe that Dean wants to have charges filed against Prentiss for assault? He's contending that she hit him first."

Rossi smirked. "Like that is going to fly."

"Right," Hotch agreed and both men took time to savor their drinks.

"How was your night?" Hotch inquired after downing the last of his coffee.

Rossi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Long especially for JJ. Apparently I can only remain in Emily's room for a short period of time. Stay too long and she would grow suspicious and accuse me of being in cahoots with Doyle."

"So no changes?"

"Not so far. It takes time for the antibiotics to take affect. Emily slept most of the time but when she woke, either naturally or from a bad dream, she was confused. Several times she asked to go home."

"Emily doesn't feel safe here does she?"

Rossi shook his head. "No, she still under the delusion that Doyle is still after her and JJ."

Hotch blew out a breath of frustration. "I think Emily would be more bewildered if we attempted to transfer her to a hospital back in DC. Maybe instead we can find someone to relieve JJ who Emily would accept."

"I could contact Eileen Jessup. Emily might recognize her from before. Or we could go with someone even more recognizable. We could fly Garcia in," Rossi suggested.

"Good idea," Hotch said and pulled out his phone intending to inform Garcia to hop on the next available flight. He was about to dial when a familiar voice rang out.

"Hotch!"

The two agents looked up to see Morgan and a red headed woman, who must be his mother, hurrying down the hallway.

"We got here as fast as we could," he said after they had reached them. His worried eyes immediately went to the door of Emily's room. "How is she?"

"No change," Hotch said.

Derek dropped his bag to the floor. "I'm going in to see Emily," he announced.

As he took a step toward the room Rossi caught his arm. "There is a few things about Emily's condition that you need to be aware of before you go in."

He turned to the older agent. "Like what?" he demanded, eyebrows drawn together in a confused frown. "I thought the most serious of her injuries was the concussion."

"Actually it is the fever from the pneumonia that is the problem. It's very high and is causing delusions. Right now Emily believes Doyle is alive and was behind JJ's kidnapping."

"So?" Morgan said in puzzlement. "I'll make sure I won't mention him."

Hotch stepped in. "We're telling you this so that you'll be prepared for the possibility that Emily may not recognize you and react badly to you being in her room."

Fran Morgan caught on quicker than her son who's overriding concern for his partner was clouding his judgment. "Is that why the two of you are here instead of in her room?"

"Yes, Mrs. Morgan," Rossi said with a nod. "She has accused all of us of working with Doyle. We thought it would be better to wait here so as not to upset her further."

She turned to her son. "Do you understand what they are saying? That you need to tread lightly around your friend?"

"I do." Derek squared his shoulders. "Emily will recognize me. I am her partner."

"I'll go in with you," she announced with a smile that indicated her son might be a tad overconfident.

Hotch and Rossi exchanged glances. The answer to their dilemma might be standing right in front of them. "Umm…Mrs. Morgan?" Rossi spoke up. "Since you are here Agent Hotchner and I were wondering if you could do us a small favor."

"It's Fran and I would love to help in any way I can. Agent Prentiss was so nice to my daughters and me when Derek got into a spot of trouble back in Chicago a few years ago. What do you need?"

"JJ's been up all night with her. Would you be able to sit with Emily for a couple of hours so that JJ can go back to the hotel and get some sleep? We think she won't object to your presence."

"Consider it done."

Both men smiled in relief. Now they wouldn't have to drag Garcia out there even though they both knew they would be in for a tongue lashing for not doing so.

Fran Morgan slipped her arm through her son's and gave it an affectionate pat. "Let's go visit your friends."

* * *

Morgan and his mother quickly entered the hospital room. His eyes never left Emily as he moved to the side of the bed stopping next to JJ who was dozing in the chair. JJ sensing someone was near jerked awake. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she looked up and smiled.

"Morgan!" she cried, jumping to her feet and embracing the man in a big hug. "When did you get here?" she asked, leaning back in his arms to get a better look at his face.

"Just now," he answered, returning the hug.

JJ looked over his shoulder at the red headed woman standing behind him. She broke the embrace and held out her hand to her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Morgan. Derek talks about you all the time."

"He better," she said with a wink. "And please call me Fran."

"JJ."

"How are you doing, JJ?" Morgan asked, concern etched all over his face.

She gave him a tired smile. "I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?" His voice was now tinged with anger.

"No, he didn't," she said with a shake of her head. "For an UnSub who may have killed other women that we don't know of yet, he was downright accommodating. Emily rescued me before he had a chance." Absently she rubbed her jaw.

Morgan noticed and used two fingers to tilt her head to the side to get a better look at the deep purple bruise. "How did you get that?" he asked in a flat voice.

"He punched me to get me out of the car," JJ admitted and watched as he clenched his hands into fists to rein in the anger surging through him. "But I returned the favor by kneeing him in the family jewels. Just like you taught me," she added with a smile.

"Good for you," he said with a smile that quickly faded when his eyes fell on Emily sleeping fitfully, fingers plucking at the blue plaid blanket.

"How's Emily?" he asked softly, draping a comforting arm over JJ's shoulders.

"About the same," she sighed, reaching up to squeeze his hand. "Her fever is still too high though it did go down a degree in the past hour. Hopefully that means that all the antibiotics they have been pumping into her to fight the pneumonia are now having some affect."

"Is she still delirious?" Fran asked.

"Not as much. More bad dreams if anything."

"JJ, do you think Emily would let me hold her hand?" Morgan asked quietly.

She ran a hand through her untidy hair and looked into his hopeful eyes. She sighed again. "I really don't know, Derek. Emily's been rather fussy over who can touch her. You can try but be prepared for the possibility that Emily might react negatively to it."

"Okay," he said. Surprised to find himself so nervous he had to rub his hands on the side of jeans as he stepped up to the bed.

"Hey, Em. It's me, Derek," he said softly. His hand hovered over hers that was still picking at the blanket.

Emily turned her head to the sound of his voice but did not open her eyes. Morgan took a deep breath and covered hers with his. With his other hand he reached up to brush aside a damp strand of hair from her feverish brow.

At his touch Emily's eyes shot open and the heart monitor beeping got louder with the increase in her heart rate. Eyes filled with wariness looked at him as she jerked her hand out from under his.

"I don't…know you." There was a hint of fear in her voice.

Morgan snatched his hands back as his heart broke at seeing no hint of recognition in his friend and partner's eyes. He shook off his shock and tried to help her remember. "Emily, it's me, Derek."

Emily shrank back. "No! No! Leave me…alone." She started looking wildly around the room. "JJ? JJ?" she called out frantically.

He had never heard her sound that panicky before. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see his mother's concerned face.

"Baby, why don't you go wait outside? JJ and I will take care of Emily," she suggested.

Wordlessly he nodded and slowly backed out of the room, Hotch and Rossi moving aside to give him room to pass. When they had heard Emily cry out, the men had rushed to the door and peered in, knowing that their presence in Emily's room could possibly make the situation worse.

Rossi laid a comforting hand on the younger agent's shoulder. "It's always more scary when you so desperately want to help and they don't recognize the gesture." He gave a gentle squeeze. "Emily will be fine. JJ is with her. As soon as that fever breaks Emily will be back to her old self."

"I know but it is just…" he tapered off.

Rossi nodded as he noticed Morgan's hands shaking. "Let's go for a walk," he suggested, "and burn off some of that pent up energy of yours. It will do the both of us some good."

Morgan nodded and followed the older agent to the elevators.

* * *

JJ stepped into the space that Morgan had just vacated. Gently she turned her friend's face toward her. "Emily," she called out softly.

Emily looked up at her with frightened eyes, hands now twisting the blanket. In the background the heart monitor continued its frenzied beeping. JJ ran a comforting hand up and down Emily's shoulder as she talked in a soothing voice while Fran Morgan looked on.

"I'm right here, Em. You're safe now. He's gone."

Emily's forehead puckered in confusion. "JJ?" she asked, recognizing but also not recognizing her best friend standing at her bedside. Her heartbeat began to slow.

"Yes," JJ said with a smile. "You remember me don't you?"

Emily slowly nodded.

"And you know I would never let anyone harm you?"

"Yes," Emily agreed but her eyes continued to scan the room for hidden dangers.

"Good," JJ said. "Now I just need you to calm down, Emily. Can you do that for me?"

Again she nodded. On the monitor Emily's heartbeat returned to normal.

Emily stopped tugging at the blanket and looked at JJ hopefully. "Time to…go home?"

JJ smiled. "Not yet, Em. You have to get well first."

Her face fell in disappointment. Emily took in deep breath and with its release came a coughing fit that shook her entire body. As she brought up her hand up to cover her mouth JJ reacted quickly and grabbed a tissue to give her. JJ sat on the edge of the bed, one arm across her shoulders rubbing gentle circles the other holding a cup of water in case she wanted it. When the fit subsided and Emily had laid her head back JJ eased back off the bed. She watched as exhaustion overtook her friend and she settled back into a restless slumber.

"You're very good with her," Fran commented.

JJ gave Fran a tired smile as she picked up a washcloth, dipped in the small basin, wrung it out and placed the cool towel on Emily's feverish brow. "I've had a lot of practice over the past year."

"Derek told me. It must have been a difficult time for you."

"Pardon?" JJ said, caught off guard.

"I said it must have been a difficult time for you. Having to sit at Emily's bedside while she fought for her life and then when she pulled through you had no one to share the good news with." Fran looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"It was," JJ admitted and sank down in the chair. Fran Morgan was the first person since Emily's return to acknowledge verbally how those five months had weighed heavily on her. Some members of the team still viewed her actions as a form of betrayal.

"And I'm sure maintaining the façade was equally unbearable especially when you couldn't turn to the one person who could truly comfort you," Fran said.

JJ nodded in agreement. Will. How many nights she had lain awake aching to reach out to him and confess everything? Too many to count she decided. When she had first told him of her duplicity he had justifiably been hurt but he had quickly put that aside. He pulled her into his warm embrace and surprisingly confessed that he had sense something bigger than Emily's 'death' was troubling her and that he knew she would tell him when the time was right. After that they never talked about it again. She never told him how it had truly affected her.

Now Fran Morgan was giving her the opportunity to open up but she wasn't ready yet. JJ knew she would be one day unlike Emily who still and probably will forever refuse to talk about what happened in the warehouse and her time in Paris.

"JJ, you look beat," Fran observed. "Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest. I can sit with Emily."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, running a weary hand over her eyes.

"Positive. She doesn't seem to mind me being here. Go and get some sleep," Fran said in her best mother voice.

JJ smiled. "Yes, Ma'am." She squeezed Fran's hand. "Thank you."

Fran returned the smile. "No problem. Is there anything special I should do?"

JJ turned and picked up a book off the nightstand and handed it to her. "Emily likes to be read to. She probably doesn't understand the story right now but I think she finds the cadence of someone reading soothing which seems to calm her." She then moved back to the bed and removed the cloth from Emily's forehead.

"Hey, Emily," she said softly. "I'm going to leave for a little bit but Fran will be here so you behave yourself," she teased. "I'll be back later."

Emily nodded and mumbled something, never opening her eyes. JJ gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze then left to get some well-deserved rest.

Fran watched the blonde agent walk out of the room and stop to talk with the men waiting outside. She glanced down at the title of the book. "Hmmm…The Art of Fielding. Sounds interesting."

She pulled the chair closer to the bed and opened the book. "Now where did JJ leave off?" she said aloud and reached over to lay a hand over Emily's. She felt the hand tense and she glanced over to see Emily watching her suspiciously through half lidded eyes. Fran gave her a friendly smile and the hand relaxed. "Ah, here we are. Chapter nine," she began.

* * *

Emily's fever proved to be just as stubborn as she was. It just refused to break. JJ and Fran took turns sitting with her while the four men waited in the lounge and paced. The two women talked to her, read from the book, wiping the sweat from her brow and calming her when she awoke in a panic from a fever induced dream.

"Any change?" Fran asked as entered for her latest shift the next day.

JJ shook her head. "None. Fever is still high and she seems to be more restless. I haven't been able to get her to settle down." She looked down at Emily tossing on the bed.

"Lets see what I might be able to do," Fran said, smiling at the younger agent. "Go get something to eat."

JJ returned the smile. "Fran, thank you again. You have been a big help. I sure do appreciate it."

"I'm glad I can be of assistance." She made a waving motion with her hands. "Now shoo."

JJ laughed and patted Emily on the knee. "I'll be back soon," she said and departed.

Fran took one more look at the sleeping agent before settling into the chair and pulled out the book she had taken along on the cruise. Instead of picking up from where she had left off, she opened it to the first page. "I hope you like mysteries," she said and started to read.

Four chapters in Emily suddenly bolted upright with a gasp, eyes wide and unfocused. Fran jumped to her feet and was at the side of the bed within seconds. She placed a calming hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Emily it's all right," she said in a soothing voice.

With unseeing eyes she franticly scanned the room. "I have to…find him," she wheezed.

"Who?"

Emily's eyes slowly focused on the red headed woman. "Mutt."

"Mutt?" Fran repeated, remembering that Emily had muttered the name several times in her sleep.

"Yes. I have to…find him," she insisted and reached for the blanket in preparation to get out of bed. "He's out there. Alone…hurt…and scared." Emily's voice broke on the last word.

Alarmed and confused by Emily's sudden outburst Fran froze momentarily. Realizing that it was not in Emily's interest to get out of bed she leaned forward and in the most reassuring and soothing voice she had. "He's fine," she lied.

Emily forehead puckered in confusion. "Really?"

Fran nodded. "He is," she said and with a little pressure to Emily's shoulder she pushed her back against the pillows. Emily did not resist.

Emily let her gaze drift to the window over Fran's shoulder. "Can I go…see him? He must be…missing me."

"Maybe later," she said, deciding it was best to humor her. Obviously she must be lost in one of her fever induced delusions. "After you take a short nap."

Emily's attention floated back to Fran. She studied the older woman intently, wondering if she should believe her. Lately everyone has been telling her later, that she needed to get some rest and it was starting to annoy her. But something in the woman's eyes told her that she was being sincere.

She sighed and nodded slowly. "Okay," she muttered, eyelids growing heavy. Somewhat mollified she let herself slip back into an uneasy sleep.

When she was sure Emily had gone back to sleep, Fran tucked the blanket around her and sank into the chair. She felt guilty about lying to her but knew she had made the right decision. She would gladly lie again if it kept Emily calm and safely in bed where she belonged.

* * *

The low moan snapped Fran out of a light doze. She stood up and moved to the bed to find Emily, her eyes half open, struggling one handed with the blanket.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Yes," Emily muttered.

Fran could see that she was still half asleep. She reached over the railing to pull the blanket back up.

"No," Emily protested, pushing back at Fran's hand.

The older woman paused then realized what she was trying to do. "You want this off?"

Emily's eyes were closed again but she still nodded.

Taking it as a yes, Fran removed the blanket leaving Emily covered with a light sheet. She folded it neatly and placed it at the foot of bed where it could be easily pulled back up if needed later. She then studied the sleeping agent and noticed that she was sweating profusely and the hospital gown was clinging to her body. Picking up the damp cloth she wiped Emily's brow who muttered something and turned her head away.

After returning the cloth to the basin Fran went over to the window, deciding she had been sitting too long. She leaned against the glass to watch the cars moving in and out of the parking lot while keeping her ears tuned to the sounds of the room. She heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor, Emily's irregular breathing and the rustling of the sheets as she shifted restlessly in her sleep.

Fran wasn't sure how long she had stood at the window daydreaming when her hearing alerted her that the room had grown quieter. It wasn't the monitor for it was happily beeping away. She frowned, not being able to put her finger on what was different.

Quickly and quietly she went to check on Emily. As she neared the bed she immediately saw that she was no longer tossing in her sleep. On closer inspection she noticed that the worry lines marring the agent's forehead were gone and her breathing had evened out. This was the first time Emily had looked peaceful and at ease in her sleep.

"Could it be?" she wondered aloud, placing the back of her hand against Emily's brow.

She smiled. Clammy but definitely cooler. Unfolding the plaid blanket she covered Emily's legs and left it in easy reach if she wanted to cuddle in it later. Then she went in search of her son, pausing for a few minutes at the nursing station to converse with the staff.

Derek was the first to see his Mother walking down the hallway. He leapt to his feet when she entered the lounge area, body tense with worry. Hotch, Rossi, and Reid looked up.

"Momma, is something wrong?" he asked her quickly.

She grinned at him and the rest of the team. "Quite the opposite actually. Emily's fever broke."

* * *

_Hmmm...since quite a few of you enjoyed the trivia question, I think I shall do it again. This week: television. In the classic I Love Lucy episode where she attempts to tell Ricky that they are going to have a baby, what is the word the network would not let them use on air? Good luck and same rule as last week applies: if you don't want to review PM me your answer. Until next week then._


	17. Chapter 17

_Oh, man! That trivia question turned out to be way too easy. No one got it wrong. Congrats to everyone. Now lets go see how Emily is doing now that the fever broke. Enjoy._

* * *

The incessant beeping brought Emily to full consciousness. She lay there listening to it, wondering where she had heard it before. Then she remembered. It was a sound she was all too familiar with. Emily knew exactly where she was.

"This really sucks."

There was a chuckle to her right and she realized she had said the words out loud. Emily pried her sleep heavy eyes open. "Morgan?" she asked in a raspy voice.

He leaned forward in his chair. "Hey there, Brown Eyes," he said softly.

Emily blinked several times to make sure she was really seeing him. She ran her tongue over her dry lips. "Aren't you supposed to be…on a cruise?" she asked, still not sure if he was sitting next to her bed.

Derek's face broke into that big grin she loved. "Look who is lucid," he marveled. "I was and had a nice date lined up with a sweet honey when Baby Girl called and said you and JJ had run into a bit of trouble. Momma and I caught the next available flight out."

Emily rolled her eyes at 'sweet honey'. "When did you get here?" she asked.

"Two days ago. You've been pretty much out of it and when the fever broke you slept for a solid sixteen hours."

She frowned. "Fever? What fever?"

"The high fever you had after catching pneumonia," he said as a matter of fact.

"Pneumonia? How did I…?"

"From wandering around in the cold and the rain."

Emily was now totally confused. "Derek, maybe you…should start from the…beginning."

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, I think I better." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 'You and JJ were in a car accident."

Her eyes widened. "Did I cause it?"

"No. You were rammed from the side. And before you ask JJ is fine. Just some bumps and bruises. You took the brunt of the hit."

Emily sagged against the pillows, relief clearly written on her face. "Oh, thank god."

"Because of the concussion you sustained," he continued, "you wandered away from the accident site. Later you were found walking along the side of the road and were taken to the hospital."

"I was?" Emily asked, staring at him. She had no memory of that at all.

"Yup," Morgan said with a nod.

"And I've been here since?"

"Actually," he said with a sheepish grin, running one hand over his cleanly shaven head. "This is your second time here. You snuck out the first time and then led Dave and Spencer on a merry chase all the Virginia countryside."

Emily stared at the ceiling slowly shaking her head. "I don't remember…any of that."

He shrugged. "That's perfectly understandable. You did take a good whack to the head and the high fever didn't help any. Sometimes having a thick skull doesn't do you much good," he said with a wink.

"Cute," she said, making a face. Derek laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fran Morgan asked, stepping into the room with two cups of coffee.

"I was just teasing Emily about her hard head," he explained.

"That's not very nice, Derek," she gently scolded her son as she handed him one of the cups.

"Yes, Momma," he said meekly.

She settled into the second chair and sneaked a smile at Emily. "At least wait until Emily is feeling better and able to get in a few jabs of her own."

"You're right as always," he said with a grin. "Hey, Emily, since my Mom is here I'm going to step out and let the team know that you are awake. Okay?"

"Sure," she with a weary nod. "Could you please ask them…not to come…all at one time? It's rather disconcerting to wake up…and find everyone standing around the bed…looking down at me like I am about to…kick the bucket."

He chuckled. "You got it," he said and stepped out to make the call.

Emily watched him leave before slowly turning her head to look at his mother. "Mrs. Morgan," she began.

"Please call me Fran, Emily."

"Fran," Emily said with a small smile. "I'm sorry if I spoiled…your cruise…with Derek."

Fran brushed aside the apology. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm happy just to be able to spend time with Derek. It doesn't matter to me where it happens, be it on a cruise or in a hospital room."

"That's a nice thing…for you to say but I'm still…sorry."

"Then apology accepted," Fran said with a smile.

"Thank you." Emily then grimaced and ran a weary hand over tired eyes.

"Headache?" Fran asked in concern, sitting straighter in the chair.

"Yeah," Emily reluctantly admitted.

"Why don't you close your eyes and rest until Derek comes back?" the older woman kindly suggested.

Emily nodded. "I think I will for…just a little bit."

She let her eyes drift close and by the time Morgan returned, Emily was dead to the world.

* * *

Hotch paused just inside of Emily's door to check if she was awake. Earlier he had stopped by to visit but found her sound asleep. This time he could see that she was awake and sitting up in bed.

Silently he watched as she attempted to refill her drinking glass from the pitcher of water with her left hand that was shaking uncontrollably. With a sigh of frustration she set it back on the table with a thud and stared at her hand, flexing the fingers.

He tucked the file he was carrying under one arm, cleared his throat to let her know he was there and came the rest of way in. He gestured to the pitcher. "May I?"

Emily glanced up at him and then quickly looked away embarrassed that he had caught her in a moment of weakness. That she couldn't complete the simple task of refilling her water glass because she couldn't control her shaking hand.

"Please," she whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"My pleasure," Hotch said, knowing how hard it had just been for her to admit that she needed a little help. He picked up the pitcher and poured her a fresh glass.

"Here you go." He held the glass out to her and watched as she took it, noting the trembling was less.

"Thanks," she said, taking a careful sip, praying that she wouldn't spill any water over herself.

"You're welcome," Hotch said and sat down in one of the two chairs by her bed. "It's a nice change to wait on someone who is older than six," he said lightly and was pleased when she rewarded him with a small smile.

"How is Jack?"

"Good. He's still devouring that encyclopedia of animals you gave him months ago." He squinted up at the ceiling. "This week, I believe, is the Huon Tree Kangaroo from Papua, New Guinea."

Emily's smile grew wider. "Is it? Last time I talked to him it was…the Tonkin Snub-nosed Monkey," she said, stumbling over the name of the animal as she struggled to pull it out of her scrambled memories.

Hotch smiled. Every time his son learned about a new animal he would insist on calling Emily to tell her all about it in great detail. And the nice thing about it was that Emily genuinely enjoyed listening to him.

"He told me, no, ordered me to tell you he says hi and that he is hard at work on a get well card."

"Tell him…hi back and that I…can't wait to see it."

"I will." He placed both palms flat on the file lying in his lap. "Emily, are you feeling up to answering some questions?"

"Sure," she said and took another sip of water. Frowning in concentration she placed the glass back on the table without a single twitch in her hand.

"If you find yourself growing tired let me know. We can continue later on."

Emily nodded. "I will."

"Good. What is the last thing you clearly remember?"

She gazed down at her bandaged hand thinking. "JJ and I were discussing driving…straight through to Iron Rivers. She pulled out her phone to call the hotel but…couldn't get a signal."

"And then?" he prompted.

"She shouted my name. Then there was a flash of red out of…the corner of my eye…and the world tilted. I heard metal crunching and…glass breaking."

"And when the SUV stopped rolling?" Hotch prompted softly.

Emily closed her eyes, absently fidgeting with one of the Velcro straps on the elbow brace. Hotch silently noted her increasing agitation.

"Things are a bit…more hazy," she confessed, opening her eyes to look at him.

"That's okay, Emily. Take your time, he reassured her.

She took a calming breath and closed her eyes again. "My head hurt and my vision…was blurry. I could hear JJ talking to me."

"Do you remember what she said?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "Just a word…here and there. Then the man was there." Her eyes opened and assumed a distant look. "I couldn't understand what he was saying…to JJ but I didn't like it. Something was…off."

Hotch nodded. Even though she was concussed her profiling skills had still managed to kick in. "Go on."

"He grabbed her." Emily stopped fiddling with the strap to stretch her hand out before her. "I tried to hold on but…he was stronger. He pulled JJ out."

"Then what happened?"

"I was out of the car and I…tried to stop him. We fought and then I was falling." Emily rubbed the bridge of her nose. "After that…everything goes blank."

"Do you want to stop?" he asked. "We can finish this another time."

Emily shook her head. "I'm good. Let's just get this…over with, Hotch."

"Sure," he said gently. "But remember the offer still stands."

Emily was about to answer when she breathed in too deeply that resulted in her body being wracked by a coughing fit. Hotch waited patiently for the bout to end and for her to take another drink of water. Emily made a waving motion for him to continue.

Hotch opened the file and on his lap and removed a lineup card with eight photos. "Do you see the man who attacked you and JJ?" he asked, handing it to her.

Emily took the lineup card and studied it intently. "This one," she said, tapping the photo of Calvin Dean with her index finger.

"You're sure?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Positive."

"Good," he said, tucking the card back into the file. "Do you remember seeing him any time before the accident?"

Emily stared over his shoulder thinking hard. Her eyes widen with realization that she had. "He was…at the diner."

Hotch nodded. "Now we know where he had crossed paths with you." He produced another set of pictures. "Do you recognize this vehicle?"

What he showed her were two photos of a red pickup truck from the front and side. "Yes, again at the diner. JJ and I commented…on the name." She paused. "Wait. This was…the truck that…cut us off. I almost…rear ended the jack…ass."

"He had to delay you so he would have time to set up his ambush," Hotch said.

She didn't answer but simply nodded.

During the last few minutes he had noticed that she was beginning to struggle more to complete her sentences. A sign he determined that indicated she was growing tired. He took the photos from her unresisting fingers and closed the file.

"I think we're done for now," he announced. He smiled warmly. "You did really well, Emily. You gave us some of the pieces to this puzzle we were missing."

Emily sank back against the pillows and gave him a wan smile. "Glad I was…able to help." She reached up to rubbed her forehead.

Hotch's worried frown reappeared. "Do you want me to see if the nurse can get you something for the pain?"

"Please."

She must be really hurting if she had readily agreed to his suggestion. "I will. Emily, you take it easy. I'll stop in later if that is all right with you?"

"I would like that."

Hotch left and a few minutes later the nurse came in with a small, clear plastic cup containing a couple of pills. Under her watchful eye Emily washed them down with a half a glass of water. She then closed her eyes and waited for the medication to kick in.

* * *

The next time Emily woke up she found JJ sitting at her bedside. "Hey," she said in greeting.

JJ looked up from the magazine she was flipping through and smiled. Quickly she set it aside. "Hey yourself. How's the head?"

Emily raised her eyebrows. "I'll live."

JJ chuckled remembering Emily saying those exact words after she had been flattened by a two-by-four.

"And how are…you doing?" Emily countered.

"Better. "I'm not as sore as I was. The other day I woke up so stiff that I thought for a moment that I would have to call Morgan to come and help me out of bed," JJ joked, thinking it would put a smile on her friend's face.

Instead Emily's face clouded over with guilt. "I'm sorry."

JJ's brows drew together in puzzlement. "For what?" she asked.

"For not stopping him…from taking you," Emily said sadly.

"Oh, Emily," JJ said in sympathy and laid a hand on her arm. "You weren't in any condition to stop him. I doubt you would have been able to fight your way out of a paper bag."

The corner of Emily's mouth quirked into a smile. "You think?"

"I don't need to think," she said with a small laugh. "I know." Her face grew serious. "The only person who is to blame is Calvin Dean who ran us off the road and created this whole mess."

Emily nodded slightly at her words but judging from her expression she didn't quite believe them. She broke eye contact and let them drift up to the ceiling.

She's still going to blame herself, JJ thought. I have to stop her from going down that path and beating herself up over something that was beyond her control.

JJ scooted forward in the chair. "Emily, I am in total awe of you," she admitted.

That got Emily's attention. She abandoned her inspection of the ceiling tiles and turned back to JJ. "How so?"

JJ then proceeded to tell her what had occurred after Cal had abducted her. With each passing second Emily could feel her anger rising, her hand twisting the blanket until she had it in a strangle hold. She was angry about what the UnSub had put JJ through. But most of the anger was directed at herself. She had failed to keep JJ safe. Protecting her 'family' with the fierceness of a mother bear was the only way she knew how to show them how much she cherished each and every one of them. Only then could she feel worthy of their love.

The anger evaporated when JJ got to the next part of the story: her arrival. With each word Emily grew more embarrassed of her behavior. The embarrassment swiftly changed to mortification when JJ gently told her how she had to pull her off of Cal to prevent her from accidentally killing him.

Emily couldn't meet JJ's eyes when she finished. Instead she focused all her attention on her hands, seeing for the first time the real reason why the knuckles were bruised and scabbed over.

"I thought Doyle had you?" she asked with a dazed voice.

"Yes," JJ said softly.

"And I attacked this Cal guy because I…mistook him for Doyle?"

JJ could see that all of Emily's protective barriers were down making, at this particular moment, it easy to see what was going through her mind. Her face was like an open book waiting to be read. She quickly set about to reassure her friend.

"It was the fever that was making you think like that, Emily. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We have no control over what our minds dream up."

Emily sighed. "I know, JJ. It's so hard…to believe it when I can't remember…a damn thing."

"Maybe you can't right now but who's to say what might come to you a few days down the line."

JJ debated about bringing up the subject of Mutt. She was curious as hell to know who this Mutt was but judging from the way Emily was reacting it might be a good idea to drop it for now.

"Emily, I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for what you did for me. What you did for Will and for Henry. A simple thank you seems so inadequate."

"JJ…" Emily began but the blonde profiler held up a hand to forestall her.

"Em, please let me finish."

Emily nodded her okay.

"What you did was so selfless, so you. Here you were injured and suffering from a serious concussion that would sideline anyone. But you pushed it all to one side, the pain and the discomfort, and came after me. My welfare was your highest priority." JJ reached over and squeezed her hand.

Emily squeezed back. "It's what a…good friend does…for another," she said modestly.

JJ shook her head. "No, Emily. Not friend. Family. Family takes care of family." She bent down a little to capture the brunette's eyes. "Now listen closely, Emily. You are family. You and I and the rest of the team are a true family. Don't you ever forget that."

Emily swallowed hard then gave her a toothless smile and nodded. The two friends sat in comfortable silence until a yawn hit Emily. JJ realized she had over stayed her welcome.

"I think all this talking has wore you out," JJ observed. "Maybe I should go and let you get some sleep." She started to get up.

"No. Stay."

JJ stopped. "You sure? I can come back later."

"Yes. Hang out…for a little longer."

"Okay," JJ said, sitting back down. "Is there something else you want to talk about?"

Emily shook her head. "No. I just want some company…right now."

"Sure." JJ looked around and spotted the book Fran had left. "Would you like me to read to you for a while?"

"That would be nice," Emily said and carefully rolled onto her side, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders.

JJ smiled as she picked up the book, opened it to where Fran left off and started to read. She kept on reading long after Emily had nodded off.

* * *

_Yay! Emily's seems back to her normal self and has started to learn about her missing days. Wonder how it will go with Rossi and Reid? Oh, I know but you all are going to have to wait until next week. Oh, sorry no trivia. Decided to spread it out._


	18. Chapter 18

_Well here we are again folks. Time for the next chapter. What shall Emily learn about her escapades from Rossi and Reid? Guess you'll have to read to find out. Enjoy._

* * *

The television was on, its sound muted down to a barely audible whisper. Emily reclined against the pillows, lying partially on her side, mindlessly watching the images flickering across the screen. Upon waking from her afternoon nap she had been replaying JJ's words over and over in her mind, hoping that it would trigger a memory or two. All that floated to the surface were vague sensations of being cold and wet, a constant ache and a brief overwhelming wave of grief. What she had been grieving for she had no idea. Nothing concrete had chosen to reveal itself yet.

"Knock, knock! Two wise men come bearing gifts."

"Actually one wise cracking man and a genius."

The warm voices of Rossi and Reid snapped Emily out of her reverie. She rolled on to her back and looked over at the doorway.

"Come in as long as the gifts…are not frankin…cense and myrrh," she said with a smile. "I'll take the gold though."

Dave came in first with his arms full of the largest floral and balloon arrangement she had ever seen. Reid brought up the rear with a plastic shopping bag.

He frowned. "Frankincense and myrrh are not practical gifts. Frankincense is used for aromatherapy and in the making of perfumes and incense. Many Christian churches mix it with oils for anointments. Myrrh is also used for incense and perfume but also in medicines. In ancient Egypt…"

Emily shook her head in amusement as Dave set the flowers on the dresser next to the bed. "Reid, Emily was joking," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh," he said and shrugged sheepishly.

Emily eyeballed the arrangement. "Let me guess. Penelope?"

"You got it in one," Dave said. He sat down in the first chair and stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles.

"What did she do? Buy out an…entire flower shop?"

Dave chuckled. "It's quite possible. All I can say is that it weighs a ton and I'm not moving it again."

"And she said to get you these, " Reid said and up ended the plastic bag on the rolling table. Out tumbled a variety of puzzle books and a wide assortment of pens and pencils

"I didn't know if you worked puzzles in pencil so I picked up several mechanical pencils of various lead thickness so you don't have to worry about sharpening." As he talked Reid lined the writing instruments up into a neat row.

"Then I thought you might be a purist and used a pen. I wasn't sure what color you preferred…"

"Reid," Emily called out.

He paused in straightening the puzzle books. "I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"A bit," Dave answered with a smirk.

Discreetly he looked Emily over. He was pleased to see that the heart monitor was gone as was the IV stand although the hookup remained in her arm. Her bad ankle and elbow no longer required to be elevated so she could rest more comfortably in the bed. She was still wearing the nasal cannula to aid with her breathing since it was still sounding a little raspy.

Based on her outward appearance seemed to be healing but her eyes told a different story. They appeared tired and listless; the painful pounding in her head diminished the spark that usually lit them.

Dave folded his hands in his lap. "So how are you feeling today, Emily?"

"I'm fine," came Emily's stock answer.

He smiled to himself. I'm fine, according to Emily's dictionary, meant that she was hurting more than she was ever going to let on.

"Want to try that again?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Emily sighed. "It feels like I have…a snare drum band hammering away in my skull," she reluctantly admitted.

"That good, huh?"

Emily let out a little laugh. "That good," she agreed.

Reid, meanwhile, was looking at the television. "Emily, what are you watching?"

She glanced up at the screen. "Honestly I don't…have a clue. I was trying to remember the last couple of days."

"Any luck?" Dave asked.

"None," she said with a sad shake of the head. Emily bit her lip. "Morgan said I led you two on quite a chase."

Dave chuckled. "You certainly did."

Emily frowned. "That's what so…confusing. I would have asked for…help."

"In a normal situation you would have. But you had a severe concussion from one, possibly two, blows to the head."

"We're not sure if you lost consciousness when the UnSub threw you into the ravine though, in all likelihood, you did," Reid added.

"You were confused and uncommunicative. And I don't mean you had trouble getting your point across. You weren't talking at all."

"Not a single word?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Just a few later on," Reid said.

Emily rubbed the bridge of her nose. "If I wasn't talking…how were you able…to follow me?"

Reid grinned from ear to ear. "From the tip hotline. Hotch had yours and JJ's pictures splashed all over the airwaves. We talked to everyone you came in contact with."

"Wonderful," she grimaced, not to happy with the thought that half of western Virginia was aware of her condition. It will probably not take very long to get back to her mother and she'll never hear the end of it.

"You had one thing on your mind," Dave continued. "To find JJ."

"If I was as confused…as you say I was, how did I know where he had JJ?" she probed.

"You didn't. You had all the pieces locked in your subconscious but you couldn't put them together. According to Hotch you recognized his face and his truck. With me so far?" Dave asked.

"I think so," Emily answered somewhat dubiously.

Dave rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Do you remember those old connect the dots puzzles?"

"Yes," she said, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Your mind was trying to do that with you. It sent you back to the scene of the accident so that you would find the receipt from the diner that we found in your pocket. And that would lead you to the next dot or should I say clue."

"How do you know that? I could have put it…in my pants pocket after paying…the bill," Emily pointed out.

Dave wagged a finger. "Good question, my dear Watson," he said, teasing a smile of out Emily. "We found the receipt in the pocket of the jacket you were wearing that JJ said you didn't have on before."

"We think you got the jacket from the man who gave you a lift or you picked it up at the hospital," Reid added.

"I stole it?" she asked incredulously.

The young man nodded vigorously. "And a cell phone."

Emily stared at the agents, now really worried about what other stupid stunts she had pulled while she was out of it.

Seeing her growing unease Dave hurried the story along. He also nudged Reid's chair with his knee, hoping the young agent would get the hint and remain silent. He sensed that Emily was bordering on information overload.

"After that you made your way to the diner. There you spotted a photo that had the name of the campground in it. Now you had the who and the where but not how to get there."

"Then where did I go?"

"We're not sure but eventually you were picked up by a kind woman who took you home, gave you something to eat and dry clothes. While there you used her phone book to get the address of the grounds. You left and hitched a ride with a young man who dropped you off near the campground. Then you set off after JJ."

Here Rossi purposely omitted one minor detail. He and Hotch had decided not to tell her that she had drawn her weapon on an unarmed teenage boy. Nor would it be included in any of the reports. If Strauss got wind of it she would make sure that Emily lost her job regardless of the extenuating circumstances. Therefore it was in Emily's best interest to keep it to themselves like Hotch did with Greenaway's shooting of an unarmed suspect and Reid's drug problem.

They wouldn't have even known about the incident if the father, with the reluctant son in tow, hadn't marched into the sheriff's office while Hotch was there waiting to interview Calvin Dean. Hotch was able to smooth it over by emphasizing Emily's physical and mental conditions, that she wasn't acting like herself. It also helped that he got the son to admit that he may have provoked Prentiss by grabbing her by the arm. Emily, in her confused state, perceived it as a threat and had pulled out the gun for protection.

"Is that all?" Emily asked wearily.

"Yes," Dave answered. "You know everything that we do at the moment. The rest," he shrugged, "is either lost or locked in some corner of your mind waiting to be found."

Suddenly tired Emily sank back into the pillows and gazed at the foot of the bed. "I know it was me…but it is like listening to a story…about a complete stranger."

"I know it is a lot to take in at one time, Emily," Dave said in sympathy. He reached over and patted her on the knee.

Emily nodded absently, eyes growing distant. Her left hand crept over to the elbow brace and started playing with one of the straps. The only sound to be heard for the next few minutes was of the Velcro's teeth as they were pushed together then pulled apart.

Hotch had cautioned them not to push her but to let her absorb everything at her own pace. He also mentioned that they should be on the look out for her tells that were indicators of her rising agitation and stress namely the shaking of her right leg and fidgeting with the brace. And right now they had the later going on strong.

"Emily, would you prefer to be alone?" Dave asked.

Emily remained unmoving, except for the hand, staring blindly into the distance deaf to his words.

"EMILY!" he repeated louder.

She jerked and blinked, turning slightly unfocused eyes on him. "Huh?"

Dave leaned in. "I was asking if you preferred to be alone. We could leave if you want us to."

"What?" she asked in confusion then her mind caught up with his words. "Oh. No. You don't…have to go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she said, giving them a weak smile. "I like having you guys here."

"We like being here," Dave said in return. Emily silently nodded her appreciation.

Meanwhile Reid shifted nervously in his chair. He cleared his throat. "Ummm, Emily, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she lightly teased.

He paused, replaying it quickly through his mind. "That I did," he conceded with a rueful nod. "Then I have another one," he said, taking care to make sure that it wasn't worded in the form of a question.

"Fire away."

"When you were growing up did you have a dog named Mutt?"

Emily stared at him dumbly, blindsided by the odd question. She had been expecting one about her current situation not one from left field about her off limits childhood.

"Ummm…no," she stammered. "We moved around a lot…and Mother wasn't fond of…animals in the house." She frowned at the men. "Why?"

"You've been calling out for someone or something named Mutt," Reid said.

Her frown changed to a look of confusion. "I have?"

The younger agent nodded. "Yes, you have. It doesn't ring any bells?"

"None," Emily said with a shake of her head.

Emily stared at the blue plaid blanket covering her but her focus was not on the cotton. She was searching her memory for who Mutt could be. She whispered the name to herself again and closed her eyes. A sudden flash of white fur and bright hazel eyes appeared. Although the sudden image startled her she only felt warmth and safety from it.

A dog. She suddenly could feel his fur brush her hand or persistent nudge to move forward. A rush of concern flooded her. If this dog had been her companion through her journey where was he now? She looked up to Rossi who saw the recognition in her eyes.

"You remembered something," he observed.

Emily's eyes were bright with excitement, thrilled that she actually could recall something from her lost days. "I had a dog…with me. I must have named him…Mutt."

"Where did you find him?"

"I think," she paused again searching her memory. "He found me. When I woke up…he was there."

"Was he with you the entire time?" Dave asked.

"Yes."

"What did he look like?" Reid then asked.

Emily switched her attention to the young genius. "Big. White. I believe he's some type…of shepherd. Maybe a German Shepherd."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Dave stepped in with another question.

She hesitated, thinking hard. Looking up she met his troubled eyes. So caught up in her few memories Emily didn't catch the meaning of his expression.

"It was at…a gate somewhere. Somehow we got separated."

"And that was the last you saw of him?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. Then an image floated to the surface. "No," she quickly changed her mind. "I saw him…one more time."

"Where?" Dave pressed.

Emily scrunched up her face as she attempted to reassemble the fragments. "I was with JJ. There was an explosion…of some sort." She looked at the two men for help. "A gunshot perhaps?"

"The UnSub did fire a gun," Reid told her while Rossi urged her to continue.

"There was a cry…of pain. We turned. I saw a glimpse…of white…at the top…of a hill. It goes blank after that," she confessed.

This time Emily caught the worried look that passed between the two agents. "What?" she demanded.

Reid cleared his throat uneasily and fiddled with the end of his tie. He didn't like having to tell Emily this. "Emily, we talked to a lot of people and no one mentioned seeing a dog with you."

Emily stared at him dumbfounded. " No one?" she asked. Reid shook his head. When she found her voice she said, "What about JJ? She was with…me. She had to…see him."

Dave looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid she didn't. We've gone over her statement with a fine tooth comb and not once did she make any references to a dog."

"I…I don't understand."

Reid clasped his hands together and tried to break it to her as gently as possible. "Emily, Mutt was one of your hallucinations."

She did not take the news well. She reared back in the bed shaking her head vehemently. "No. He's as real as…you and me," she insisted.

He pressed on. "Your subconscious must have created him to be your guide and companion. He kept you motivated to find JJ and when you came within reach he disappeared. There is another possibility to consider that the Doyle hallucination simply overwhelmed the one with Mutt."

Emily pushed back in shock to the implication. Some of the events and her reaction could be related to her altered state of mind, but the memories of Mutt felt too real to accept as fever induced hallucinations.

"I don't…believe you. He was real. I touched him. I scratched…his ears. He licked my fingers," she said adamantly.

Reid, startled by her defensiveness, started to ramble. "By definition a hallucination is…"

Dave cut him off knowing that was the last thing Emily needed to hear at the moment. "We're not saying we don't believe you. There is just no proof that the dog exists."

"Isn't my word…proof enough? It was…before Doyle." Her eyes flared with betrayal.

Uh oh, Dave thought, we've pushed her too far, too fast. He could have sworn at this very instance he heard her protective walls snap into place. Before he could reassure her that wasn't the case she suddenly spoke up.

"I'm tired."

That was Emily's subtle way of kicking them out. Dave took the hint. "No problem, Kiddo," he said, standing up with Reid following suit.

"We'll leave so you can get some sleep." He paused at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry if we upset you. That wasn't our intention."

She gave them a smile that did not reach her eyes. "You didn't," she lied. "It was just a lot of information…to take in at…one time."

Dave played along. "It was. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she said vaguely in their direction, eyes focused on the rain pelting the window.

"Bye, Emily," Reid said, giving her a small wave.

"Bye," she said dully.

Once outside her room Reid turned to the older man. "We had to tell her the truth. We couldn't let her believe that the Mutt hallucination was real. It wouldn't be fair to her. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it, Rossi?" he asked, sounding unsure about his decision and was hoping he would back him up.

Dave was looking back through the doorway watching Emily as she continued to stare out the window, once again pulling at the Velcro strap. Every now and then she would shake her head and spoke what he assumed were the words 'He's real'. Once she reached up to wipe at her cheeks.

"Dave?"

He glanced over at the young man standing anxiously next to him. "Yeah, we did the right thing."

When he looked again Emily had her back to the door and had pulled the blanket up over her shoulders as if she was trying to hide from the world. He sensed that she felt they had let her down and he began to wonder if they had.

* * *

Later that evening Morgan and his mother stopped by to pay her another visit since she fell asleep during the first one. Emily gladly welcomed them as a nice distraction from the turmoil in her mind. If they knew of what had occurred between her and Rossi and Reid they did not let on and she was thankful for that. She just didn't want to hear about it any more and they respected that.

Instead she was content to lie on her side and listen to them regale her about their cruise. About the beautiful vistas, the warm black and white sand beaches and the majestic power of Kilauea. Again guilt swept over her for ending their trip early. But she kept it to herself and from showing on her face.

When visiting hours were over and the Morgan's had reluctantly taken their leave of her, Emily was once again alone with her tumultuous thoughts. She tried to conjure up more memories of Mutt but Reid's words kept getting in the way. Could it all have been an illusion? That her mind playing tricks on her? Doubt began to gnaw at her. She started to wonder if she could even trust her own mind.

That fear plagued her for the remainder of the night. She tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position. Nor could she stop her racing mind. Eventually the night nurse took pity on her and gave her something to help her sleep. Soon her mind calmed and she was able to slip into a dreamless oblivion.

* * *

_Oh dear. It seems Mutt was another one of her hallucinations. Poor Emily. Her mind is really messed up. Well folks I'm afraid to say there are only two more chapters left after this one. I know, I know but all good things must come to an end even if the readers and writer doesn't want it to. Well do come back and see how it all wraps up. Until then._


	19. Chapter 19

_Well folks, here it is. The second to last chapter of this fic. So go and read and enjoy._

* * *

"Morning," JJ said brightly as she breezed into Emily's room.

"Hey," Emily greeted her, looking up from her breakfast.

"I finally was able to wrestle our go bags from the crime scene techs." JJ triumphantly held up Emily's.

"That's great," Emily said before returning her attention back to the meal.

JJ made her way around the bed to set the bag down next to the dresser. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better."

The blonde watched as she pushed the scramble eggs around on her plate. JJ cocked an eyebrow. "The meds affecting your appetite?"

Emily sighed and put down the fork. "Yes…no…I don't know."

JJ chuckled. "A bit indecisive this morning?"

"I guess so," she said with a small smile. "It was a long night."

JJ's face clouded with concern and quickly pulled up a chair. "Do you want to talk about it, Emily?"

"No…yes…maybe." Emily blew out a breath of frustration and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"You need to pick one."

"Are you sure you didn't see Mutt?" Emily blurted out.

JJ blinked in surprise. "Emily, I wish I did," she said softly. "The only one I saw was you scrambling up the hill."

Emily's face fell. "Oh, well. It was worth…the try." Emily reached over to slowly spin the fork around in circles.

"Is that what is bothering you?"

The brunette nodded, still focused on the utensil. "I can't get Reid's words out of my head. I've been…racking my brain trying to pull up more memories of him."

She stopped playing with the fork to meet the blonde profiler's eyes. "All I get are flashes. I can see my hand scratching his ears. But when I replay it my hand is now…caressing empty air. I'm getting so confused. I don't know which are the…real ones and which ones are the fakes."

JJ paused to marshal her thoughts before speaking. "Emily, you're trying too hard. The only thing you're going to do is drive yourself crazy. Your brain is still healing from the concussion and that is going to take time. Relax and they will come naturally."

"I know but it's…" Emily began.

"Hard when you want the answers now," JJ finished for her.

"Right," Emily said with a wry smile.

JJ patted her friend on the knee. "They'll come when they'll come. It may happen in a few days or months down the line."

"I guess." Emily dropped her eyes to the blanket.

JJ leaned in to try and make eye contact with her. "What is it, Em?"

Emily sighed again. "I'm beginning to think Rossi and Reid…were right. Maybe I did make Mutt up."

"It's a strong possibility," JJ said with a shrug.

"But if I did why do I feel like…I've lost my best friend?" Emily's voice cracked.

JJ reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Because he was as real to you as you are to me." She watched as Emily nodded. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Emily smiled again. "Thanks, JJ."

"No. Thank you for letting me in."

Emily shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I'm trying."

"I know you are." JJ decided it was a good place to switch to a safer topic to put her more at ease. She looked at the abandoned breakfast tray. "Maybe we can order something more appealing. Anything you have a taste for?"

Emily pondered the question. "You know, a cookies and cream milkshake sounds good though…I doubt they make it."

"Spence should still be at the hotel. Want me to see if he can scrounge one up?"

"Sure."

As JJ retrieved her phone she pointed to the tray. "While I call him why don't you try to eat some of those eggs?"

Emily made a face as she picked up the fork. She managed to get down a few bites before pushing the plate away with a growl.

"It's definitely the meds."

* * *

Dave had driven in with JJ but instead of going with her to Emily's room he headed down to the cafeteria to get another cup of coffee. He took his time heading back and when he got there he heard them in a deep discussion. Not wanting to intrude he waited outside in the hall and blatantly eavesdropped.

The more he heard the more guilty he felt. It had not been their intention to cause her this much distress but they had. They, no, he had let her down by not believing her and eventually making her doubt herself. He felt the time she had spent recovering at his place had strengthened their relationship. She was bull headed and could be pain, but he cared for her like a daughter. He felt the need to protect and nurture not discourage. He feared that in her doubt he might have damaged what they built and silently took it upon himself to right it.

And right it he could do. When they had originally interviewed the people Emily had come in contact with they hadn't asked if she had a dog with her since they hadn't known that fact at the time. It was quite possible they saw the dog but didn't think it was of any importance. The best he could do was to contact them again and ask. It was the only way he could think of to help ease Emily's troubled mind.

Rossi was leaning against the wall outside of Emily's hospital room staring deep into his cup of coffee debating how he would go about it when he heard his name called out. He looked up to see Eileen Jessup approaching. He pushed off the wall and went to meet her.

"Eileen, it is nice to see you again," he greeted her with a genuine smile.

"Same here," she said, returning the smile. "I just stopped in to see how Agent Prentiss was doing and to drop off some of my chicken noodle soup." She held up the thermos. "She seemed to like it."

"I'm sure she will."

"So how is she doing?"

"Emily is much better. We caught the pneumonia early before it could develop into something much more serious," he said.

"That's good," Eileen said with a nod. "And her speech?"

Rossi grinned. "Back to full sentences. Occasionally she'll stumble over a word she is trying to think of but it is occurring less often."

"That is excellent news." Eileen held the thermos containing the soup out to Dave as she said, "Since she is on the mend I should be going. Please give my regards to Agent Prentiss."

Dave made no move to take the thermos. "Why don't you take it yourself, Eileen," he suggested. "I'm sure Emily would like to see you again."

She laughed lightly. "I doubt she'll even remember me. She was pretty confused at the time."

"True," he agreed with a wry smile. "Emily's memories of those twenty-four hours are rather sketchy. She's got some major holes including her time in your home. Seeing you might jar a few loose."

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "I don't want to intrude."

"Positive."

Eileen thought about it. "I guess I could stay for a little bit." She laughed again. "Actually it would be nice to talk with her. Our last conversation was sort of one-sided."

Dave chuckled. "I'm sure it was." He pointed down the hall. "Emily's room is 421."

"Thank you, Dave," she said and headed to the room.

Rossi watched her leave then mentally kicked himself. Eileen would be the perfect person to start with. He hurried after her and caught up a few feet from Emily's room. Eileen turned questioning eyes on him.

"Eileen," he began. "I have a question for you and I'm afraid it's going to sound silly."

"Questions are never silly," she said seriously. "What is it?"

Rossi tugged at his goatee. "When you picked up Emily, did she have a dog with her?"

"No," she answered immediately. "Though I did see Jericho later. He was on my porch trying to stay out of the rain."

Dave felt a current of excitement surge through him. "Who is Jericho?"

Eileen gave a wave of her hand. "He's a dog and sort of a town fixture. His owner died six months ago and he's been living on his own since."

"Why?" he asked, finishing off the last of his coffee and throwing the empty cup away.

"He is people shy. Apparently Steve rescued him as a pup from a man who was beating him. People have been unable to catch him." Eileen she explained. "Anyway the two were inseparable until his death. Seems like this poor dog had room in his heart for only one person."

He may also have space for a certain raven-haired profiler, Rossi thought. That is, if I have the right dog and that I am not so desperate to prove Emily's hallucination is real just to make her feel better. Aloud he asked, "Does he usually hang out in your neck of the woods?"

"No. Usually in and around the Bear Lake area," she answered, frowning at the odd line of questioning. "That is where Steve's cottage was at."

Bingo! That's where Emily said she had first seen him. Now for the most important question: "What does he look like?"

"He's rather hard to miss. Jericho is a white German Shepherd."

Rossi's face lit up in excitement and, in typical Italian enthusiasm, grabbed the startled woman by the shoulders to plant a kiss on each cheek.

"Thank you so much, Eileen!" he enthused, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're welcome, I think," she stammered, blushing.

Dave released her and started backing up. "I have to step out for a bit. Could you tell Emily I'll be back as soon as I can?"

"Umm…sure."

He stopped in his tracks. "Oh. Please don't tell her about our little conversation."

Eileen's eyebrows puckered in confusion. "Okay," she drawled.

"Thanks again," Dave said then turned and hurried off.

She watched his disappear from sight. She didn't know him very well. Correction. She didn't know him at all but she could tell there was something different about Agent Rossi that hadn't been there when they had first started talking. Whatever it was it had put a spring in his step.

* * *

Eileen paused in the doorway and clutched the thermos of soup a little closer to her chest. She watched the interaction of the two women in front of her. She felt like she was looking at a stranger, and not the woman who appeared so lost only days earlier. She was more content this new Emily. Her eyes held a new level of lucidity and her face reflected a more relaxed demeanor. When her voice floated on the air it almost seemed unreal coming from her. Apparently, in that short time they were together, she had grown use to the mostly silent Emily and her few mumbled words.

She knocked lightly on the door and both women turned to look. "Agent Prentiss," she said stepping into the room and up the bed. "I'm sure you don't remember me. My name is Eileen Jessup and you spent some time at my home."

Emily smiled politely but Eileen could see that she was searching for a memory. Eileen began to shift nervously unsure what to say. Emily caught the unease and apologized. "I'm sorry, those days are still pretty …hazy."

"That's completely understandable," she said, letting Emily know that she didn't need to apologize. "I just thought I would stop by and see how you were doing."

"That's very kind of you."

"And I brought you some of my soup. You had had two helpings of it." She set the thermos on the rolling table at the foot of the bed.

Emily frowned as a faint memory tickled her mind. "Chicken noodle?" she asked tentatively.

Eileen's face lit up in delight. "Yes!"

"And all of the …vegetables came from your garden?"

"Yes!" Eileen smiled at Emily, satisfied at the progress. She could see the wheels beginning to turn and she remained silent to allow the pieces to fall together. She looked over to the blonde who had been sitting quietly watching the exchange. "You must be Agent Jareau. I saw your photo on the news. How are you doing?"

JJ smiled at the kind woman. "I'm doing good. I'm a bit sore and stiff but a lot better than this one here. She always has to one up me," she teased.

"Yeah, and its just the type of …competition I like winning." Emily said with a roll of her eyes.

Eileen laughed along with JJ. She could see how good of friends these two women were. Still chuckling JJ stood up and said, "I think I will run down to the cafeteria and see if I can rustle up a bowl and a spoon for the soup."

"You don't have to do that, JJ," Emily protested. "I can drink it from the cup on the…thermos."

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, I do." JJ turned to Eileen. "Her meds are throwing off her appetite. Hopefully this should do the trick."

Eileen smiled. "It should. No one can resist my soup."

"Good," JJ said. As she passed Eileen, JJ paused and laid a hand on the woman's arm. "Thank you for being so kind and helping Emily."

"You don't need to thank me," she protested.

"Yes, I do," JJ said sincerely. "It you hadn't picked up Emily she wouldn't have learned where the campground was and finding me in time."

Eileen patted her hand. "You're welcome." JJ nodded and left.

Emily gestured to the now empty chair. "Please sit and call me Emily. Agent Prentiss is too formal for friends."

Eileen took up Emily's invitation and sat. "And call me Eileen." She discretely looked Emily over. As she had noted on entering the room she could see the improvement in her mental status but in regards to her physical condition Emily looked a little worse for wear. She was sporting clean bandages around her hand and on the cut on her forehead. The black eye that had been just developing had burst into a deep array of black and purple bruising. She noticed that the elbow was no longer taped but encased in a rigid brace. And then there were her hands.

She looked up and gave Emily a small smile. "Did you beat the crap out of him?"

Emily looked down at her hands. The knuckles on both were still swollen and mixed in between the bruising were the scabs from where she had split the skin open. "So I am told," she said softly.

When JJ had first told her what she had done Emily had been mortified. She had thought back to the time when she watched Morgan haul Hotch off of Foyet's body. She had wondered then if she had it in her to beat a person to death. Apparently she did and she would have if JJ hadn't stopped her. Now she couldn't deny that he deserved what she had dished out for what he had done to her and JJ but what still bothered her was her reason for doing it. Hotch had been fighting to protect Haley and Jack. Hers? She had been trapped in a delusion that Doyle had hurt Mutt and she had been intent on meting out punishment for his deeds. She had concluded that she hadn't been protecting her family but merely taking out the rage she still had bottled up inside on Cal since Doyle was forever out of her reach. Her behavior was and still is inexcusable.

"Good," Eileen announced.

Emily's eyes shot up, reverie broken. She gave her visitor a wan smile.

Eileen sensing she had inadvertently hit a sensitive spot she changed the subject. "I must say you are looking better than the last time I saw you."

"This is better?" Emily wondered, smirking and pointing to the shiner and bruised cheek. "Makes me …wonder what I looked like before."

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant when we first met you were confused and looking lost. Now I see you calm, in control and displaying a wry sense of humor. As to your physical condition, you look like crap."

Emily laughed and then doubled over when the amusement turned into a fit of coughing. Eileen waited patiently for the attack to pass before handing her the cup of water.

"Thanks," Emily said, taking a deep drink before, with a slightly shaky hand, gave it back and then smiled ruefully. "I would feel a hell of a lot better if I wasn't so busy trying to hack up a…lung."

Her visitor smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid you are stuck with it for the next couple of weeks. Pneumonia doesn't clear up over night but the coughing is productive. It's cleaning out your lungs."

Emily rubbed at her side. "Tell that to my chest."

Eileen chuckled as Emily leaned back against the pillows. "Eileen, as I said before I don't remember much. Would you mind telling me how you found me and what happened at your home?"

"I would love to," Eileen said and took Emily slowly and methodically through everything that occurred that night. When she finished she asked, " Doesn't any of that ring a bell?"

Emily shook her head. "No. All I can recall are some…sensations. I remember the feelings of warmth and kindness. I knew I was safe there and I would be protected." She paused searching through what memories she had. "I vaguely remember that at some point I…considered turning back, that I wanted to return to that warmth and comfort."

"I wish there was more I could have done for you," Eileen said wistfully. "I should have kept a better eye on you."

"I don't think that would have mattered," Emily said. "Apparently when concussed I turn into a expert…escape artist."

"Still."

"Eileen, you where a big help. If you hadn't found me, taken me in, fed me, gave me dry clothes and a place to sleep, I would have been out in that weather all night. Odds are my…pneumonia would have been much worse. I could have died out there."

"Only did what a good Samaritan would do," she said modestly, trying to fend off the compliment.

"Then you are in a class of your own. Not too many people out there are like that anymore."

Before Eileen could answer JJ breezed back in. "Found them," she announced holding up the bowl and spoon.

Eileen took that as a sign to leave. "I think I better get going," she said, standing up.

"You don't have to leave on my account," JJ said.

"No, I should. I have a bunch of errands to run and it is a long drive back home."

"Okay," Emily said. "Thank you for the soup and stopping in. I've enjoyed the visit."

"I did too." She turned to JJ. "When Emily is done with the soup and make sure she eats all of it, just leave the thermos at the nurse's station. They will get it back to me."

JJ smiled. "Yes, Ma'am, I will. If she doesn't finish, she won't get her bedtime story tonight."

Emily wrinkled her nose at JJ. "Ha," cough, "ha. Damn," she swore. "That would have been more effective without the cough in the middle."

Eileen and JJ laughed. "How much longer are they keeping you?"

"Too long," Emily grumbled.

"And that equals how many days?" she asked JJ.

"Three days at least," JJ answered.

Eileen smiled. "I might have to come for another visit before you go home and I'll bring more soup."

"I look forward to it," Emily said in delight.

"Until then," Eileen said and moved to the door. There she stopped and turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot. No I did forget. Agent Rossi said he had to step out for a little bit. He asked me to tell you he would be back later."

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said and with a friendly wave she departed.

"I was wondering where he had disappeared too," JJ commented, unscrewing the top of the thermos and poured some of the contents into the bowl.

Emily shrugged as JJ pushed the table closer. " I didn't even know he was here."

JJ laughed as Emily picked up the spoon and tucked into the soup. The first taste told her everything she needed to know about the soup. It was even better the second time around.

"He said he was going for coffee but Hotch must have called him about something."

"Probably," Emily agreed around spoonfuls of soup. "Hopefully he won't pull Reid into whatever it is. I really want that milkshake."

* * *

_Well next is the conclusion. I know it is sad but it had to come sometime. But have no fear I do have another story in progress. So if you want to know when it posts put me on your Author Alert. Otherwise it is slated for early February for now. All depends on how far ahead I can get on it. Until next week._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hope everyone had a happy holiday. I did. Well here we are, the final chapter. I want to thank kp4377 and RJ Russell for being excellent sounding boards when I got stuck. And I want to give a big shout out to all my loyal readers who were with me from start to finish. You all are awesome! Now go read._

* * *

Dave waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. He was thrilled that Eileen was able to confirm Emily's story. The odds had to be astronomical that it was just a coincidence that Jericho or Mutt had ended up on her porch while Emily was inside. If Reid was about he could have asked the young genius what they were but he was glad that he wasn't. He preferred to keep it to himself until he physically verified the dog's existence. There was no reason to raise Emily's hopes and then dash them if he was proven wrong.

But his gut was telling him that he wasn't wrong. How many white German Shepherds could be roaming the Virginia countryside? Not many he surmised. Jericho was probably the only one. The elevator finally came. Stepping in Dave punched the button for the first floor.

On the way down Dave formulated his plan of attack. He would head out to Bear Lake and try to locate the owner's cabin. The locals should be able to direct him. Hopefully Mutt had returned to his old stomping ground after he had lost contact with Emily. The only thing he hadn't figured out yet was how to catch him if he was there. Oh well, Dave thought with a shrug. He'll jump that particular hurdle when he got there.

The doors dinged open and Dave exited. He hurried through the main entrance and out into the parking lot. For being a country hospital it was meticulously landscaped. Trees and shrubs decorated the border of the lot, keeping it separated from the surrounding forest.

Dave lowered his head as he pushed through the slightly chilly gust that had spun through the parking lot. He still moved with purpose to the FBI issued Denali. When the wind settled down he looked to the bordering trees as they swayed in the aftermath. A different movement, however, caught his eye. It was not just the shrubbery moving with nature there was something else hiding within their confines. He squinted his eyes unsure if what he was making out was real. He thought maybe his quest for Mutt had his mind playing tricks, but the white fur contrasting with the deep green foliage was impossible to miss.

He slowed and cautiously approached the shrubbery. About ten feet away he stopped. He bent down to peer through the greenery. It was definitely a dog that watched him with wary hazel eyes.

"Jericho?" he called tentatively.

The pointed ears snapped to attention. Dave smiled. It seems Jericho had just saved him a trip. Moving slowly to keep from spooking the dog, he inched over to the curb and sat down. He kept his back to the dog, pretending to ignore him by gazing out over the parked cars. Secretly he watched him out of the corner of his eye.

Keeping his voice low and nonchalant he spoke to him. "I was about to come looking for you. Looks like you saved me the trouble."

Jericho raised his head watching Dave intently.

"Waiting for Emily are we?" he asked the dog who responded with a small wag of his tail.

Dave grinned. "Well you're out of luck, fella. She's going to be stuck inside for a couple more days."

Jericho, acting like he understood every word, let out a sigh and let his head dropped on to his paws. His sad eyes stared at the entrance to the hospital.

Dave also looked but let his eyes drift up to the fourth floor. "So you think you found a kindred spirit in Emily? I think you have. You're alone. Emily thinks she is alone. You two need each other."

"Agent Rossi, who are you talking to?"

He gave a little start and turned to see who had just spoken to him. Eileen Jessup was standing before him wearing a curious look.

"Hello again, Eileen," he said in greeting.

"Hello. Are you all right?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine though I am wondering if you can do me a small favor."

"Sure," she answered.

"Take a look over my left shoulder and tell me what you see."

She eyed him somewhat dubiously. This man is full of silly questions and odd requests today, she mused. She shrugged it off and looked where he had suggested. She leaned forward, squinted then abruptly straightened blinking in surprise.

"What is Jericho doing here?" she asked in amazement.

"He must have had followed us from the campground," Dave surmised.

"Why?"

"I think he came upon Emily not long after the accident and took a shine to her. From what little she remembers, Emily believes he never left her side if he could help it."

Eileen gazed back at the dog whose eyes flickered back and forth between them as he watched them talk. "That sounds like him. He stuck to Steve like glue. If there were places he wasn't allowed in he would wait patiently outside."

"And now he is waiting for Emily to come back out," Dave said, also taking a quick peek at him.

She looked down at the man resting casually on the curb. "What are you going to do?"

He scratched his beard thoughtfully. "See if I can catch him. Emily might want to keep him. If not, we'll find him a good home."

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud bang of a car backfiring in the parking lot. Jericho shot to his feet, ears pinned to his head. He let out a yelp, spun around and bolted for the woods. Dave stood up and watched until the tip of his white tail disappeared among the trees.

"That's a shame," Eileen said sadly.

Dave shook his head. "He'll be back. He's been here for almost four days waiting for Emily. He won't leave until he sees her."

Eileen gave him a look full of doubt. "You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Dave sounded more confident than he actually felt. At first he thought all he had to do was to catch him but then he realized he had no clue what to do with Jericho if he actually succeeded. He highly doubted it would be a good idea to bring a people shy dog to a hotel. Besides he had a nagging suspicion that Jericho was not going to let him get too close. The only option left was to keep the dog here, to stop him from giving up and heading for home.

For the next three days Dave split his time between Emily's room and the parking lot. Every time he visited her she was genuinely pleased to see him though he sensed some distance had grown between them. She still felt that he and Reid had not believed her. It was the only way Emily knew how to protect herself from further hurt, pushing away loved ones. He could have told her that he had found Mutt and healed the rift but Emily would have insisted on being taken outside to see him. Something the doctor would have strenuously objected to and the team would have spent the remainder of her stay fighting to keep her in bed. Instead he would wait and surprise Emily with Mutt on the day of her release.

The rest of the time he spent outside sitting on the curb attempting to coax Jericho closer or, at least, convince him that he was not a threat. On the first day Dave retrieved from the back of the Denali the flannel shirt Emily had been wearing when they had found her and JJ in the woods. He had folded it neatly and set it on the ground next to him hoping the dog would recognize Emily's scent and know that he was a friend of hers. Jericho's nose had immediately started to quiver as he took in her scent. It seemed to Dave that he had lost a bit of his wariness. Later, when he had been distracted by a phone call, Jericho had belly crawled over to steal the shirt. When Dave turned back the dog was back in his hidey-hole with the shirt draped over his paws. He had let out a sigh and with sad eyes rested his head on top of it.

From then on Dave brought food and water with him. The first time he set them down half way between him and the dog. Eventually Jericho crept out to scarf down the food and drink his fill. Belly satisfied he returned to his bush and Emily's shirt. With each visit Dave would move the food and water closer until he had Jericho within reach. He tried to pet him a few times but the dog eyeballed him and leaned away from the touch.

Eventually man and dog settled into an easy routine. They sat side by side. Dave talking quietly, Jericho's ears flicking as he listened. He held Emily's shirt softly in his mouth. Both were quietly counting the down the days.

* * *

The day finally came, though in Emily's opinion, it hadn't arrived soon enough. Emily was itching to go. She was dressed except for her shoe and socks and JJ was currently helping her with that. Her go bag was packed and on the bed with the plaid blanket folded neatly on top. The previous day Emily had attempted to return the blanket and borrowed clothing, minus a flannel shirt that had mysteriously gone AWOL, to Eileen. The older woman politely turned her down.

Now Emily sat in the chair by the window, chin resting in the palm of her left hand, looking intently outside.

"What do you think he is doing?" she mused.

"Who?" JJ asked as she finished tying Emily's right boot.

"Rossi. He is out there poking around in the bushes."

JJ shrugged. "I have no idea." She temporarily removed the ankle brace so that she could slip the sock over the foot. "Though I have noticed he has been acting more secretive than normal the last couple of days."

Emily glanced at her friend. "I noticed that too. He's been like that since Eileen Jessup came to visit me the first time."

JJ paused in tightening the straps on the brace. Her eyes grew wide while her brows shot up to her hairline. "Maybe he likes her," she deduced with a sly smile.

"And they are romping in the bushes in the parking lot of the hospital in broad daylight?" Emily scoffed. "I highly doubt that, JJ. Dave is classier than that. He would at least choose a nice hotel."

"Yeah, Emily, you're right." The two women looked at each other, grinned and burst into laughter at the image of Rossi and Eileen 'romping'.

A hospital volunteer interrupted them a few minutes later. "Did someone order a wheelchair?"

JJ stood up, wiping away the tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. "That would be us," she said as she walked over to her. "I can take it from here."

The volunteer paused then turned the wheelchair over. JJ took hold of the handles and wheeled it to a stop in front of Emily.

Emily gave the chair a dirty look. "I can walk," she tried.

JJ crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. Emily looked down at the bad ankle and then over at the set of crutches leaning against the bed. She squinted at JJ.

"Hop?" she asked hopefully.

The blonde shook her head and Emily sighed. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and said with an air of defeat, " Fine. I guess I'll ride."

"Good choice," JJ said with a smile and moved around the chair to offer Emily a hand.

She helped her negotiate the short distance between the two chairs. Once she had Emily situated, JJ wheeled her over to the bed. She placed the blanket on her lap and handed over the crutches. Emily set the ends of the crutches on the footrest and held on to them with her good hand.

"You ready?" JJ asked as she shouldered Emily's go bag.

"Ready." Emily grinned up at her friend. "Let's go see what Dave finds so fascinating about shrubbery."

* * *

Dave stood in the parking lot staring at Jericho's hiding spot. Of course on the day that Emily would be able to reunite with the dog, he was nowhere to be found. Even Emily's shirt had vanished. He started walking back and forth along the bushes, trying to push down the uneasy feeling that was welling up. It was panic, no he did not panic, he wasn't sure what exactly it was but he still felt an overwhelming need to find him.

As he worked his way down the edge toward the hospital frisking the shrubbery, he began to grow annoyed with the dog. All that hard work he had put in to keep him here and at the most inopportune time Jericho decides to do a runner.

He had been so looking forward to seeing Emily's face light up when he surprised her with Jericho. But if he didn't find the fur ball soon he would have to live with the flashes of disappointment that he caught glimpses of whenever they talked. He had already let her down once; it would be a bitter pill to swallow if he did it again.

So focused on the task at hand Dave did not hear JJ wheeling Emily up behind him until the brunette spoke up. "What are you looking for, Dave?"

He spun around on his heels, absurdly feeling like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He quickly covered his surprise with a big crooked grin.

"Hey, Kiddo," he greeted her cheerfully. "Looks like you're ready to go home."

"I am." Emily smiled sweetly. "But you didn't answer my question, Dave. Why are you searching the bushes?"

Dave found himself at a loss for words, something that rarely ever happens to him. He glanced at the greenery for help but the shrubs remained mum. This is silly, he thought. Just tell her the truth damn the consequences. "I was going to surprise you."

Emily and JJ exchanged amused looks. "You wanted to surprise me with a sprig of evergreen?" Emily asked.

Dave scowled. "No, smartass. I wanted to surprise you with…"

"WOOF!"

Emily's head whipped to the side to see a blur of white hurtling toward her. She dropped the crutches and barely had enough time to open her arms before eighty pounds of dog slammed into her. If JJ hadn't been holding on to the wheelchair it would have tipped and Emily and Mutt would have gone head over heels.

"Mutt?" Emily breathed in disbelief.

Jericho answered her by wiggling more in her lap and lavishing her face with wet kisses. Emily laughed as she tried to avoid them.

JJ snagged the older agent by the arm and pulled him off to one side. "Dave, please tell me that you didn't go out and buy a dog just to make Emily happy?" she asked in a low voice.

Dave stood there wearing a goofy grin, watching the happy reunion. He shook his head. "Nope. He's the real deal."

Jericho finding the space on her lap confining, his rear end kept threatening to slide off every time he moved, hopped down. He sat next to the wheelchair and rested his head on her knee so that she could scratch behind his ears. When she obliged, he groaned in delight and closed his eyes.

"Dave?" Emily called out quietly.

"Yes, Emily?" he asked as he moved to stand in front of her. Jericho cracked open one eye to watch him.

She intently watched her fingers scratch Mutt's ears. She bit her lip, thinking hard and trying to choose her words carefully. When she finally looked up her eyes were full of hurt.

"Why would you go looking for an imaginary dog? You didn't believe me when I said he was real."

Dave had mentally prepared himself for Emily's line of questioning. He knew she would grown suspicious of his motives after she got over the shock of seeing Mutt and he was right. The best he could do was to answer her honestly and hope she won't be pissed off for too long.

"Because you were so insistent that Mutt was real and that I felt that I had let you down by not supporting you."

"I see," she said, sounding like she didn't fully believe him.

He continued. "So I set out to prove myself wrong. I planned on talking to everyone again asking specifically if they saw you with a dog."

Emily nodded, choosing not to look a Dave instead focusing harder on scratching Mutt. He leaned heavier into her leg.

"Luckily I ran into Eileen first. She didn't see Mutt with you but he was on her porch later when you were inside. Plus her description of him matched yours. I left her and went to look for him and accidentally stumbled across him here in the parking lot."

Emily's head shot up, eyes burning with anger. "You've known Mutt's been out here for days? And you didn't bother tell me?" she almost shouted at him. "Instead you let me tear myself up inside, let me doubt my own judgment and grieve over someone I thought was lost to me forever," she accused him.

Dave didn't defend himself, knowing he deserved her anger. If he had been in her shoes, he would have been angry too. But he also knew she had to know his reasoning.

"Emily," he said and squatted so he wouldn't tower over her. He thought it might be easier to explain eye to eye if she would look at him. She didn't. "You have every right to be pissed at me but I need you to understand this. You are the only person Mutt will let near him."

To demonstrate he reached out to pet the dog. Mutt's head snapped up, his ears flattened and he let out a low growl. Dave snatched back his hand surprised. This was new. Mutt must have thought he was threatening Emily.

Emily laid her hand on his head. "Easy there, Mutt."

Mutt stopped growling. He let out a snort and laid his head back on her knee, eyes glued on Rossi.

"As you can see he is skittish around other people so I spent that last couple of days trying to earn enough of his trust to keep him here. I didn't want to get your hopes up, bring you out here and find him gone," he said softly. "I couldn't do that to you."

Emily slowly raised her eyes to meet Dave's for the first time since she snapped at him. An apology was in them and in a low voice she said, "Thank you."

Dave didn't say anything instead he just smiled at her. He knew the rift between them was still not fully healed but they had made progress. He was perfectly happy with that. He had plenty of time ahead to worm his way back into her good graces.

JJ who had remained quiet and out of the way throughout the whole exchange spoke up. "Are you going to keep him, Emily?"

Emily looked down at Mutt who was now gazing up at her with adoring eyes. "I don't know, JJ. I already have one at home who is quite happy being an only cat."

"He doesn't have anyone," Dave volunteered. "Eileen said his owner died a couple months ago. Oh, his name is Jericho by the way."

"Jericho," she said softly, ruffling his fur. His ears perked up when he heard his name. "But you'll always be Mutt to me."

She sighed and then gave JJ and Dave a small smile. "Since he's an orphan I guess I can take him back to DC. If I can't keep him at least I can find him a good home. You want to come home with me, Mutt?" she asked the dog.

"Woof!" Mutt said, wagging his tail in circles.

Dave and JJ exchanged glances. Both knew the moment Mutt set one paw in Emily's place he was never leaving. JJ clapped her hands together. "Well, we better get going. The rest of the team is going to meet us at the airport. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

Emily let out a moan. She had her fill of driving but if she wanted to go home she had no choice. "Let's get a move on it."

Dave chuckled. He picked up the abandoned crutches and handed them to JJ. "Let me push," he suggested. "Mutt is a little more use to me than you." JJ readily agreed.

They headed for the Denali Mutt trotting easily next to wheelchair while JJ walked a few feet back not wanting to accidentally spook him. When they got closer to car Mutt grew more hesitate. Dave took Emily's go bag from JJ and went to put it and the crutches in the back of the SUV. JJ then opened the back passenger door and helped Emily out of the wheelchair and inside.

Mutt hung back unsure what to do. Dave gestured to JJ to join him at the rear of the car to give the dog some space. Emily leaned forward and patted the car seat. "Come on, Mutt," she called out.

Again the dog hesitated. He looked at her and then looked off into the distance. He let out a sharp bark and took off. The three agents watched him go.

"I'm sorry, Emily," JJ said when the dog disappeared from sight.

Emily shrugged. "If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't." On the outside she appeared unconcerned but on the inside she was deeply disappointed that he had chosen not to go with them. She hadn't realized until now how attached she had grown to the dog.

Just as fast as he had gone Mutt quickly reappeared. He had gone back to retrieve Emily's shirt. Without any hesitation he bounded through the door with his prize possession and hopped over the seat into rear of the SUV. He turned around and rested his head on the top of the backseat so that she could rub his head.

Emily took the shirt from him. "So that's where the shirt went. You had it all this time."

Dave decided not to mention that he was the one who had taken it. He chuckled. "Guess he changed mind after all." He closed the back door and climbed into the driver's seat while JJ returned the wheelchair.

While they waited for her to come back, Emily said, "You know what Hotch is going to say when we show up with Mutt?"

Dave looked at her in the mirror. "What?"

Emily frowned and said in a Hotch-like voice, "The BAU is not in the pet taxi service."

Dave laughed at her imitation. "You're right. He probably will but I will convince him otherwise."

"What is so funny?" JJ asked as she climbed into the passenger seat. Emily repeated what she had said and JJ also laughed.

Dave backed up the Denali and drove out of the hospital parking lot. Emily looked out the window while scratching Mutt's ears again. "I'll be glad never to see this place again."

"I'll second that," Dave called out.

Emily turned away from the window. "JJ?"

JJ shifted around to see into the back better. "What?"

Emily looked at the blonde very seriously. "The next we get picked to conduct a seminar we're flying."

* * *

_Well that is all she wrote. Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Keep your electronic ears open. I have a couple stories in progress and plan on posting one of them, as of right now, the first Weds. in February. Until then everyone have a Happy New Year!_


End file.
